Another World
by MoonyandProngs
Summary: Everyone wants to find true love. But what happens when you finally find that special someone? It could be something that you didn't expect. It could turn your life upside down. Edited by HarryPotterandSirusBlack. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly through my window as I was packing for my stay at the Burrow. I hummed softly to myself.

"Beautiful."

I turned to see my mother standing in the doorway with her arms crossed in front of her and a smile on her face.

"I wasn't intending for anyone to hear me," I said, trying to hide my smile.

"Hermione, people should hear you," Mother insisted.

"No, they shouldn't," I said.

"Why not?"

"Because this is my thing, and no one else's," I said. "I don't want anyone to take it from me."

"Hermione, that's -"

"No, it's not," I interrupted.

"You won't even show Harry and Ron your writings or let them hear your voice?" Mother asked.

"No," I said simply.

"But, they're your friends," Mother pointed out, trying to make me see reason. "They would want to know about this side of you."

"Right," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "So I could hear Ron laugh and he could make fun of me every chance he gets?"

"What about Harry?" Mother asked, starting to smile.

"What about him?" I asked as I went back to packing.

"You didn't say anything about him," said Mother. I could still feel her smiling at me, even with my back to her.

I sighed. "What's your point?" I asked my eyes still focused on my task.

"You like him," Mother said simply.

I froze, about to pick up one of my many pairs of underwear.

"You do, don't you?" Mother asked.

I sighed, closing my eyes tightly.

"Well?"

"Yes, I do," I said as quietly as I could, but Mother still heard me.

"That's what I thought," Mother said as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "Have you told him yet?"

"No, of course not," I said as place the last of what I needed in my bag.

"Why not?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" I asked as I swung the bag over my shoulder and grabbed my notebook full of my songs and poems.

"No, but I really do want to know."

I smiled. "You're never going to let this go, are you?"

"Not a chance," Mother smiled back. "Where do you think you get your stubbornness from?"

"Both you and Daddy," I said still smiling.

Mother just stared at me smiling.

I sighed in defeat. "All right, I haven't told him because I'm not right for him. In fact I don't think I'm right for anyone."

"Hermione Jean Granger," Mother said, shocked. "Why would you say that about yourself?"

"Because it's true," I said, trying really hard not to yell. "I'm fourteen-years-old and I am still alone. Everywhere I go, there are couples. Hell, even Ron has someone and Ginny, too."

"Really, who do they have?" Mother asked. All her questioning was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Ron is going out with a girl named Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw and Ginny is going out with Neville Longbottom."

"You know, I always thought those two looked really great together, Neville and Ginny," Mother said.

"Mother," I whined.

"Hermione," Mother said as she placed one hand on my shoulder, the other under my chin. "Just because everyone has found someone, that doesn't mean you won't "

"I know," I sighed.

Mother cleared her throat nervously. "I noticed you didn't say anything about Harry."

"Mother!"

"I'm just saying don't give up on Harry just yet," Mother said with a hopeful look in her eye.

"I'm going now," I said, pushing past Mother and heading out my bedroom door.

"Just think about it," Mother called after me.

"He's already in love with someone else," I yelled turning back to face her.

"What?" Mother asked softly.

"What's going on?" Father asked as he came up from behind me.

I tried so hard to stop the tears, but they swam uncontrollably down my face. Mother came up to me and wiped them away while Father placed his hands on my shoulders from behind me.

"He's in love with Cho Chang," I said. "She's also from Ravenclaw."

"Has he told her?" Mother asked.

"I don't know," I said, looking at the floor even though I knew they were going out at this very moment.

"Well, I'm sure you'll win him in the end," said Father as he rubbed my shoulders.

"Will you two just stop it?" I nearly shouted as turned to go down the hall and down the stairs to the living room. "I probably won't end up with Harry. I'll probably end up alone."

"Hermione…"

"Please, just let it go," I said as I grabbed the bag of Floo Powder from the mantel. I grabbed a pinch of the powder and threw it into the fireplace and the flames turned green. I walked up to my parents and hugged them both. "I love you," I told them.

"We love you, too," said Father as both he and Mother kissed my cheeks.

"Have fun," said Mother.

"I'm sure I will," I said. "Even though I hate Quidditch."

Mother and Father both chuckled. I gave them one last kiss and hug then stepped into the green flames.

"The Burrow!" I called out.

I tried so hard not to open my eyes and mouth as I was speeding through the Floo Network.

Finally, I landed in the Burrow kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was at the stove making breakfast.

"Ah, good morning, Hermione," she greeted me as she began to fill plates.

I didn't say anything.

"Are you all right, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked me with concern. "You look a bit green." She grabbed a glass of orange juice off the counter. "Here, drink this."

I took it and drank it slowly.

"Good, your color is coming back," smiled Mrs. Weasley as she rubbed my shoulder.

I chuckled weakly. "I will never get use to that," I said pointing to the fireplace. "No matter how hard I try it'll always make me feel sick."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "Not to worry, dear," she told me. "Some people just don't have the stomach for traveling by Floo Powder."

"Please, don't say stomach," I groaned.

"I'm sorry, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Could you go wake Harry and Ron for me while I go to wake Ginny?"

"What?" I asked in surprise. "I would have thought with what today is they would be up way before you."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "Yes, well, you know how Ron is."

"Yeah, but for Harry to do the same, that's something I never saw coming."

Mrs. Weasley stopped in front of a door while I continued on. When I made it to Ron's door I knocked but no one answered. Not wanting to knock again, I slowly opened the door and walked inside.

The first person I saw was Harry. I walked straight to his bed without a second thought. He looked so peaceful the way he slept on his stomach with his arms tucked under his pillow. It made me smile to see a smile on his face. Whatever it was he was dreaming about must be really good for him to smile like that.

I began to run my fingers through his hair. He began to smile even wider as he moaned.

"Harry," I whispered.

He moaned again as he opened his eyes.

"Hermione," he said sleepily. "When do you get here?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Just now," I smiled.

Harry yawned.

"Dreaming about your dream girl?" I teased.

"Why would you say that?" Harry asked.

"You were smiling in your sleep," I smiled.

Harry blushed as he pulled off his blankets.

"Oh," I said. Now it was my turn to blush. I turned my head away with my hand in front of my eyes. Harry wasn't wearing a shirt.

Harry looked down. "Oh, sorry," he said. It surprised me that he wasn't blushing.

I chuckled nervously.

"Mrs. Weasley sent you to wake us?" Harry asked as he slipped on a shirt. I tried not to watch, but my eyes were glued on him. "Hermione?" he asked, waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"Huh?" I said, coming out of my daze.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, looking at me carefully.

"Yes," I said quickly.

Harry stared.

"I'm just not looking forward to waking up Ron," I said looking at Ron's sprawled form on his bed. He snores were so loud that I thought I would go deaf for a short while.

Harry chuckled as he came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Let me take care of that," he whispered in my ear. His hot breath on my ear made me shiver. "Are you all right," he asked again.

I shut my eyes and nodded. I could feel Harry smile, then he kissed me on the cheek.

"Go, get some breakfast," he said. "I'll meet you down there."

I nodded again.

As I walked down the hall, I ran into the closest bathroom and locked the door behind me.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself in the mirror.

I turned on the water then splashed some on my face. "He loves Cho," I told myself. "He loves Cho."

After one last look at myself in the mirror, I headed for the kitchen.

"There she is," said Mrs. Weasley as I entered.

Harry went straight to me with a blueberry muffin in his hand.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"How many times are you going to ask me that?" I asked with a laugh.

"What, I can't worry?" Harry asked.

"I love that you care, but please don't over do it."

Harry smiled. "Okay."

Just then Mr. Weasley came in the room in what he thought were his best Muggle clothes, and I have to say that I agreed with him, you never would have guessed he was actually a wizard.

"What do you think?" he asked. "We're going to be around Muggles and I don't want to stick out."

"Great," Harry smiled. "Can't even tell."

"Except your hat," I pointed out. "That's a fisherman's hat and I don't think you need all those baiting hooks."

"Oh," said Mr. Weasley with some disappointment . "I rather liked this hat."

"It's not a bad hat, Mr. Weasley," I said. "I just think since we're not going finishing you don't really need it."

"Good point, Hermione," said Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur," called Mrs. Weasley. "It's time to go or you'll miss the portkey."

"Oh, dear," said Mr. Weasley. "Well everyone, grab your things and let's be off."

The walk to Stoatshead Hill felt like it would take forever to end. When we did finally reach the hill, my legs felt like they were going to break underneath me.

"Arthur, there you are," called out a man from a short distance.

"Amos," Mr. Weasley waved. "Nice to see you. Where is that boy of yours?"

"Oh, Cedric? He's uh, he's… well he was here a second ago."

Suddenly there was a sound of someone jumping out the tree behind me.

"Boo," a voice whispered in my ear.

I flinched so badly that my legs finally did give out on me, but before I could hit the ground, Cedric scooped me up into his strong arms.

"Sorry, Hermione," Cedric apologized with a smile. "I couldn't resist."

"Damn it, Diggory," I yelled. "Put me down!"

"Why?" Cedric asked still smiling. "You can barely stand."

"Just put me down!"

Cedric chuckled softly as he placed me back on the ground. My legs immediately began to shake when they touched the grass.

"See?" said Cedric.

"I can handle it," I snapped. "You're such a jerk," I muttered quietly.

Cedric smiled even brighter. I glared at him as I made my way to Harry and Ron.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"You and Diggory," sad Ron. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Don't be stupid," I snapped.

"Ah, there you are," we heard Amos Diggory say. We turned around to see Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood and someone who looked to be Luna's father coming toward us. Luna went straight to Ron, kissing him on the cheek and Cho did the same with Harry.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Harry laughed as Cho laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Cho yawned. "I'm just not used to getting up this early."

"Yes, I can see that," said Harry as he kissed Cho's hair. "I'm sure you'll be able to rest when we get there."

"I hope so," mumbled Cho.

Harry chuckled.

"I'm surprised at you," said Luna.

"Why is that?" Ron asked.

"Normally, you don't get to the platform until the last minute and yet, here you are at the World Cup on time," said Luna with one of her dreamy smiles.

"Well -"

"Trust me, Luna," said Harry. "He was intending on staying in bed."

Luna laughed as she wrapped her arms around Ron's waist.

"Thanks mate," Ron mumbled.

"No problem."

"Time to go," we heard Mr. Weasley call.

We all gather around what looked like a mangled old boot. Mr. Weasley was on my right and to my dismay, Cedric was on my left.

"You just have to reach out and touch it," he whispered in my ear.

"I kind of figured that," I hissed as I glared at him. He just continued to smile at me, which made me even more annoyed and angry.

"Five seconds," said Mr. Weasley looking at his watch.

Everyone touched a part of the boot that they could reach, although it wasn't easy with so many people around it.

"Three…two…one…"

The next thing I knew my feet were being lifted from the ground and I was being pulled forward. The speed we were going was so fast that I had to close my eyes to keep them from stinging. I could feel my finger begin to slip off the boot.

"No!" I heard someone shout as I was being thrown away from everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally landed, I heard a sickening crack and shooting pain went through my right hand, then through the rest of my body. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a dark forest that I couldn't recognize. I also found that I had slammed my hand against a hard rock and there was blood seeping out from under it. I tried to turn to my side but the pain that shot through me was so unbearable that I screamed.

Breathing heavily, and then holding my breath, I quickly turned on my right side and grabbed my broken hand. The pain shot through me again causing me to cry heavily, but silently.

"Help," I cried out weakly. "Someone help me."

All I could hear was the cold wind blowing through me. I curled up into a tight ball, shutting my eyes tightly and continued to sob as I held my hand.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and soon I found myself sobbing over a dead shadow figure.

"Hermione," I heard a voice from far away. There was a bright white light and I found myself back where I had been but I was in someone's arms. "Come on, Hermione, come back to me."

I knew that voice. "Get off of me, Diggory," I complained, struggling to get out of his arms, the pain in my hand getting worse with every move.

"Hermione, don't move," Cedric warned. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine," I said stubbornly as I managed to my feet. The world around me began spin and I felt myself falling, but soon I was once again in Cedric's strong arms.

"Oh, my God, you're bleeding!" Cedric exclaimed as he saw my blood in the grass.

"Keen eye," I said weakly.

Cedric chuckled as he gently laid me down and pulled off his backpack. I saw him look over at the rock where I broke my hand, his eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked noticing my voice was getting weaker.

"This is where you hit your hand?" he asked me as he looked at the rock.

"Do you not see the blood?" I asked.

Ignoring my question, I saw him pull a handkerchief from his pocket and wipe it against the rock.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He looked over my blood, and then the rock then he pulled out what looked like a medical journal from his bag and lit his wand. He flipped and looked over a few pages before he closed it and walked over to me.

"Hermione," he said to me. "Do you feel like you have a fever?"

As soon as he said that, my head felt hot and I started to sweat. I opened my mouth to answer, but my voice was gone.

"You can't talk, can you?" Cedric asked.

I slowly shook my head.

"Damn it!" Cedric swore. He reached over and placed the back of hand on my forehead then to my cheek. "You're burning up." He quickly rose to his feet and seized his backpack. Once he was by my side again, he opened his bag fully and pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around me, then he took off his jacket and tucked it under my head. With gentle arms he sat me up and helped me take off my backpack, but seeing the dizzying effect it had on me, he quickly, but gently laid me back down.

What was happening to me that was making him so scared?

"I'll be right back," he whispered as he stroked my clammy cheek. "I need to get some firewood or you'll freeze."

As I watched him disappear into the darkness, I looked over to where he placed my backpack. I weakly began to reach for it, but all I managed to do was knock it over causing the contents to spill out on the ground.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Cedric asked in a slight panic as he came back with some broken tree branches in his arms. He laid the branches a few feet in front of me. "You're not supposed to move," he said as laid me back down. "You'll only spread the poison faster."

I stared. Did he just say poison? I thought in panic. I began to breathe heavily.

"Hermione, you need to calm down," Cedric warned as he sat next to me and pulled me into his lap. He pointed his wand at the branches. "Incendio!" The branches busted into flames that looked as if they had burning for hours. He then raised his wand in the air, "Periculum!" he cried sending red sparks into the air. He then placed his wand down beside him. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a small first aid kit and began to clean the wound on my hand, not knowing he was causing me more pain. "What is it?" he asked when he saw me flinch.

I motioned down at my hand. Cedric very carefully ran a finger over my hand, he sighed when I flinched again.

"It's broken," he said sadly.

I nodded slowly.

"What were you trying to do?" he asked as he very carefully wrapped my hand in gauze.

I motioned towards my backpack with my eyes, looking at it and then back at Cedric.

"Your backpack?" he asked.

I nodded again.

He pulled my bag towards him, but then noticed my things were on the ground. I noticed he turned slightly pink, he must have noticed my underwear.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Is it the notebook you wanted?" he asked, trying hard to stop blushing.

I nodded with a slight smile.

He reached for the notebook, careful not to make me move, but when he grabbed it, it slipped open and he was able read what I had written. Now, it was my turn to blush. But he closed it before he could get a good look.

I stared.

"I figured you wouldn't want me to read it," Cedric said with his sweet smile. I think that smile is beginning to grow on me. "Hermione?" he asked urgently as I began to shake slightly and my eyes began to roll into the back of my head. "Hermione, look at me. You have to fight this, you hear me?"

I tried to keep my eyes on him, but it was hard.

Cedric seized his wand. "Periculum!" he cried sending more red sparks in the air. "You have to fight this," he repeated as he placed his hand on my face. I could see tears shining in his eyes as my vision blurred. "No, don't close your eyes," he ordered. "Don't go to sleep!"

But it was too late, darkness had already swallowed me. I thought I was dead, but then I realized that I could still hear and feel.

"Mione, please," I heard Cedric beg, his voice echoing.

Mione, I thought. No one has ever given me a nickname before. I like it.

Cedric tightened his grip on me as he rose to feet, but not before seizing both of our bags and throwing them over his shoulder, he left the fire to crackle. Cedric knew that if he couldn't get help to come to us, then he would have to look for it.

"Help!" I heard him cry out in surprisingly strong and clear voice. "Is anyone there? We need help!"

I noticed as he took more steps, he became slower and more sluggish. I think the weight of the bags and me were starting to get to him.

"Help!" Cedric cried again, his voice still loud and clear.

I could hear a voice from a far away distance, but I couldn't tell who it was.

I heard Cedric sigh in relief. "Someone's coming, Mione, you're going to be okay."

Then I heard Harry's voice, "Cedric, what the hell happened?" he asked. "How did you end up way out here?"

"I'll explain later," said Cedric. "Right now, we need to get Hermione some help."

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked. I could hear the panic in his voice as he rubbed my cheek.

"No time," Cedric snapped through his teeth. "She's needs help now!"

"Give her to me," Harry ordered. "I'll carry her back to camp."

Cedric passed me over to Harry. The smell of Harry's cologne filled my nostrils.

The last thing I heard was sickening pop and Cedric crying out in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

When I came to I was still in the dark which meant I still couldn't open my eyes. I noticed that instead of being in Harry's or Cedric's arms I was in a warm bed with a soft blanket over me. I tried to move but I couldn't, it was like someone put the full Body-Bind curse on me. I soon realized that someone was holding my uninjured hand and stroking my hair. I tried to tell the person that I was alert and that I knew they were there but I couldn't because my voice was still gone. I couldn't even moan.

"It's time for the truth now, Diggory," I heard Harry say. He was the one holding my hand and stroking my hair.

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked.

"What's happening to Hermione?" Harry asked sounding annoyed.

Cedric sighed.

Harry gently lowered my hand.

"You said you would tell me," Harry pointed out. "She's my best friend. I have a right to know."

Cedric sighed again.

"Please," Harry begged. His voice cracked a little. "How did she get there?"

"Her hand slipped off the boot. I tried grab onto her, but she was gone before I could," Cedric started to explain. His voice sounded apologetic.

I could feel Harry's eyes back on me.

"Wait, I don't understand," he said. "I only had a finger on that boot just like she did and it felt like it was glued, so how did Hermione manage to let go?"

"That's something I can't answer," said Cedric. "That's the first time it's ever happened to anyone."

Harry sighed this time. "Well, I guess that explains how she got there, I'm guessing after you saw her disappear, you let go too?"

"Yeah," said Cedric. "I landed in the same place, but further away from where she landed. When I found her she was curled into a ball, sobbing. And…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Something strange happened when I touched her."

"What?" Harry asked again, now sounding anxious.

"She…"

"Cedric, don't do this to me," Harry said, now sounding angry. "Tell me what happened."

When Cedric spoke next, his voice broke. "When I touched her, she was limp and pale, she wasn't breathing, and she appeared dead."

I felt Harry seize my hand and he began to stroke my hair again.

"I was about to perform CPR, when she came out of whatever it was that was happening to her," Cedric finished.

"Do you think it's an effect of the poison?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea," said Cedric.

"How did she even get poisoned?" Harry asked.

"When she landed she managed to break her hand on a rock, and um…" He couldn't finish because he knew what he was saying sounded really stupid.

"Wait a minute," Harry said gently dropping my hand again. "Are you telling me that a rock poisoned Hermione?"

"Well, actually yeah," said Cedric.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"Well, it wasn't really the rock," Cedric said. "It was more of the pollen on the rock."

"But, you just said it was the rock that poisoned her," said Harry. "Which doesn't make any sense to begin with," he mumbled as an afterthought.

"I had to do some research to find out how I could help her."

"What did you find?" Harry asked.

"That the flower the pollen came from is poisonous and deadly if not treated," said Cedric.

Harry sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

There was a pause.

"So, what can we do to help her?" Harry asked. "All we've done so far is put the Body-Bind curse on her."

"It's the only way to stop the poison from spreading faster," Cedric pointed out. "The only other thing we can do is find the flower the poison came from and find a way to make an antidote."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Harry asked with excitement. "Let's go."

"We can't," Cedric said sadly.

"Why not?" Harry shouted.

"Where I found her, there was no sign of that particular flower, or any flowers for that matter," Cedric said. I could tell from the sound in his voice that he was blaming himself for what happened to me.

"Damn it!" Harry shouted so loud that I would have flinched if my body wasn't bound.

I heard some movement. Cedric's voice sounded closer. "We'll save her, Harry. We have to,"

"You're damn right we do."

There was a sound of the tent flap being opened.

"Harry?" I heard Cho's voice say softly.

"Hey, Cho," he greeted.

"How is she doing?" Cho asked.

"No change," said Cedric.

"Well, she'll pull through this," Cho assured them both. "She's strong."

"How can she possibly pull through this without the antidote?" Harry asked, trying hard not to sound angry again. "And we can't make the antidote without the damn flower!"

"Harry," said Cho softly. "Have faith."

I heard Harry sigh.

"Hey, why don't you come out for some fresh air?" Cho suggested. "You've been in here ever since you and Cedric brought her in."

"I don't know," said Harry.

"Harry, you know if Hermione knew you were acting like this she would lecture you on how it won't help anything or something like that."

I heard Harry and Cho chuckling, I did too, in my head at least.

"Thanks, Cedric," said Harry. "But, I don't -"

"I'll stay with her," Cedric volunteered. "And I'll let you know the minute I see any changes."

I felt someone's hand on my face. It had to be Harry's.

"The minute?" he asked.

"Wizard's honor."

Harry laughed.

"Let's go," said Cho softly.

I felt Harry's lips on my forehead.

"I'll be right back," he whispered.

I had a feeling that I would feel Cho's anger coming at me, but it never came. As I heard Harry and Cho leave, I heard Harry say, "I'm sorry."

The sound of a kiss being shared rang through the tent.

"No need for apologies, love," said Cho. I could tell from her tone of voice that she was smiling at him. "That's why I love you so much, you're there for anyone, especially your friends."

"It didn't bother you that I've been with Hermione all this time and that I kissed her just now?"

I heard another kiss being shared.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked. I could tell that she was still smiling.

The sound of the tent flap opening reached my ears.

I then heard the sound of a chair being moved.

"You're really lucky, Mione," Cedric told me. "Harry really cares for you."

He called me Mione again, I thought. I'm really starting to like that.

I felt Cedric grab my hand and bring it to his soft warm lips. It surprised me.

"And so do I," he whispered. "More then you will ever know."

I couldn't believe it, was he saying what I think he was saying? Then something else surprised me, I felt something wet touch my hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, my hand still to his lips. I noticed they were trembling.

Was he crying? I asked myself. He was. He is. He's crying. Crying about me, over me.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I should've held onto you the minute we touched the boot. If I did you wouldn't be…" He sighed shakily. "You wouldn't be here right now. You would at the World Cup with me." He stopped.

What did he mean by that? He meant to say Harry and Ron, I know he did. Didn't he?

Cedric lowered my hand and began to stroke my hair just as Harry did.

"You can fight this," he told me. He sounded angry, though his voice shook. "You have to fight this. I can't lose you."

Hearing him saying that, I felt my finger twitch. Did that mean the curse was wearing off?

Suddenly I found I couldn't breath, something was blocking my windpipe. My eyes flew open.

"Hermione?" Cedric asked urgently.

I quickly sat up and I began to cough violently, so violently I that coughed up what I thought was blood but it was green.

"Hermione!" Cedric cried sitting next to me, putting his arm around me and watching the green substance cover the blankets then looking at me with urgent eyes.

I couldn't answer, I was coughing too hard, gasping every once and while. When it was over, my whole body shook. I looked down at my shaking hands then up at Cedric.

"What's happening to me?" I asked him through gasping sobs.

Cedric just wrapped his arm around me more. I buried my face in his neck while he buried his in my hair.

"You're going to be fine, Hermione," he said. "I will save you, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up at him, he looked down at me. He smiled at me, but it looked grim. I put a hand to my mouth, and found that there was green stuff on my fingers. I didn't know what this stuff was but I knew it wasn't blood. As I continued to look at the stuff, I felt myself lean against Cedric. I whimpered as I buried my face into his neck.

I heard the tent flap open but I didn't look to see who came in.

"Hermione!"

I slowly turned away from Cedric finding Harry, Ron, Cho, and Luna looking at me with smiles on their faces, but once they saw my face they frowned and bolted straight to me, Harry in the lead.

"Are you all right?" he asked me, placing his hand on my cheek.

"Do I look all right?" I asked weakly, trying to joke.

Everyone laughed uneasily.

"When did she wake up?" Harry asked Cedric.

"Not too long ago," he answered.

"Why didn't you come get me?" Harry asked.

"What's that?" Cho asked in horror noticing that the stuff soiled my blankets. Everyone soon joined her in her gaze.

"What is that?" Ron repeated.

"Where did it come from?" Luna asked.

"Hermione," Cedric said simply.

Everyone stared at him including me.

"When she came to she began coughing so violently that it resulted in that stuff," he explained. "That's why I couldn't get you, Harry, I couldn't leave her alone."

"I understand," said Harry. "I would've done the same thing. Thank you for staying with her."

Cedric merely nodded.

"I'm going to go get our dads," said Ron. "Tell them Hermione's awake."

"I'll go with you," said Luna.

"You hang in there, Hermione," Ron told me, it sounded like a sarcastic order.

"I'll do my best," I promised, noticing my voice getting weak again.

Luna squeezed my hand before she and Ron left. As soon as they were out of sight I began to sob.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, everyone looking at me.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" I asked through my sobs.

"No," said Cedric, so forcefully that it scared me.

"There's no way in hell we're letting that happen," said Harry just as forcefully as Cedric.

Cho gently grabbed my hand. "We love you, Hermione," she told me softly as her thumb rubbed along my hand. "We're not letting you go just yet or ever!"

"Thanks, Cho."

"I'm going to get you some clean blankets," said Cho with one last pat to my hand. "Harry, could you get the soiled ones off?"

"No," said Cedric.

We stared at him.

"I want to find out what that stuff is," he explained.

"But, Cedric, we can't just leave her there," said Cho, gesturing toward the bed in disgust.

"She can have my bed," Cedric said.

"No," I protested.

"You're taking it," he told me.

"There's no point arguing with him, Hermione," said Cho. "He's been that way ever since we were kids."

Cedric smiled he as looked down at me. I smiled back feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, let's get her out of that stuff," said Harry pulling off the blankets and scooping me up into his arms.

"Not so fast," I groaned weakly.

"Sorry," Harry apologized.

Before we could reach the opening of the tent, it flew open, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Lovegood were coming in with Luna and Ron at their heels.

"Hermione," said Mr. Weasley. "How are you feeling, dear?"

I merely shook my head and buried my face into Harry's neck. The smell of his cologne helped me to relax.

"We need to move her," Harry explained.

"Why?" asked Mr. Diggory.

"Over here, Dad," said Cedric motioning the men toward him.

"Oh, my," said Mr. Weasley.

"Is that blood?" asked Mr. Lovegood.

"It's green, so it can't be blood," Mr. Diggory pointed out. "Where did it come from?"

"Hermione," said Cedric in same tone he used the first time he said my name.

"What?" asked Mr. Weasley. All three men looked from Cedric to me and back again.

Cedric explained to them what happened.

"Oh, my," Mr. Weasley repeated, looking at me with concern.

"I want to study this stuff," Cedric said.

"Why, son?" Mr. Diggory asked, looking at him with confusion.

"I want to find out what this stuff is," Cedric explained. "There could be something in it to help her." I heard Cho shudder at the very thought. "I will do whatever I can to help her."

I smiled weakly at Cedric. Mr. Diggory did too, only his smile was stronger than mine.

"I'm proud of you, son," he said with his hand on Cedric's shoulder. "Count in me for help."

"Me, too," said Harry and Ron immediately.

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Lovegood nodded in agreement.

A sudden wind blew through the tent flap washing over me like ice water. I shivered against Harry.

"Let's get you in a warm bed," he said holding me closer to keep me warm. He then looked to Cedric. "You coming?" he asked.

"I'll be there in a sec," he answered.

Harry turned toward the tent opening.

"Wait!" Cedric called.

Harry turned back around causing more wind to blow over me. I shivered more violently.

Cedric walked up to us and placed his hand on my cheek.

"You hang in there, love," he said to me. "Don't give up."

I nodded weakly as I shivered.

Cedric leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I turned my face into his hand.

"Go, keep her warm," Cedric said to Harry noticing me shiver harder.

Without another word, Harry carried me out into the cold night air, Ron and Luna and Cho close behind him. I was shivering so hard that I began to hurt all over.

"I know it's cold, Hermione, but we're almost there," he assured me. "Ron, could you open the tent, please?"

"Sure thing," said Ron as he ran ahead of us.

"Hermione!" I hear Ginny cry as we entered the tent.

"Neville, open Cedric's blankets for me," said Harry gesturing to the closest bed.

Neville stared at Harry for a few seconds before he did what he was told.

Harry gently laid me down and immediately covered me up with Cedric's wool blanket.

"What's on her mouth?" Ginny asked.

"We don't know," said Ron. "I don't even think I want to know."

I saw Ginny roll her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, stroking my hair.

"I'm cold," I answered shivering, my teeth chattering.

"It's not that cold out," said Neville.

"It must be an effect of the poison," said Ron.

"I'll go see if I can find some extra blankets," said Cho, as she left tent.

Harry just stared at me. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"You have to fight this," he told me.

"I'm trying," I said.

There was suddenly a roar of frustration.

"What?" said Luna.

"I can't stand this," Ron said. "We can't just stand here and watch Hermione die."

"Ron," said Luna soothingly.

"I can't just stand here anymore," said Ron. "I'm going to help Diggory." He turned to Harry. "You coming?" he asked.

Harry looked at Ron then back at me. I gave him my weakest smile yet. Raising my weak hand, I slightly nudged him. He smiled.

"Yeah," he said to Ron. He gave me one last glance as he left.

Luna and Ginny came up to me. Luna sat in a chair while Ginny sat on the end of the bed. They both had smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm surprised at you," said Ginny still smiling.

I stared.

"I mean I know you hate Quidditch, but getting sick before the night before the World Cup, that's something," said Ginny.

"Ginny!" said Luna harshly.

"I didn't plan this," I said weakly.

"I know," said Ginny her smile fading a little but still there. "I was just trying to make a joke."

"You need to work on your routine," I said with a smile.

"But, this poison has caused something I never saw coming," said Ginny.

"What's that?" Luna and I asked.

"It caused you to get the attention of two very great guys."

I rolled my eyes.

"But, seriously, Hermione," said Luna. "We need you to get better."

"Yeah," said Ginny. "We can't be one girl short of our group."

I chuckled weakly and soon we all started laughing.

Someone cleared their throat. We looked to find Cedric standing in the entrance with a slight smile on his face.

"Hi," he said.

We just continued to smile.

"Find anything yet?" Luna asked.

"No, not yet," said Cedric with a frown.

"You will," said Luna.

There was a silence.

"Could I have a moment alone with Hermione?" Cedric asked.

Ginny gave me a grin.

"Sure," she said to Cedric. "Come on, Luna."

As soon as they were gone, Cedric took the seat that Luna had just used. It was then that I realized that Cedric had his left arm in a sling.

"Oh, my God!" I said in shock, my voice still weak. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing," said Cedric quickly.

"Cedric, what happened?" I repeated. I continued to stare at him until he gave in.

He sighed. "The weight of both our bags was too much strain and I managed pop my shoulder out of place."

I sighed. "Don't you mean the weight of the bags and me?"

"No," said Cedric, with his hand under my chin. "I mean the bags, you could never hurt me."

I smiled then I groaned loudly.

"What is it?" Cedric asked urgently, his hand now on my cheek.

"I'm so cold that it hurts me," I said tears starting to flow down my cheeks.

"You're starting to turn blue," said Cedric getting to his feet. He began to undo the sling around his arm. He winced when his arm fell to his side.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying not to cry, but the pain was too much.

"I'm going to do what I can to keep you warm," said Cedric as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked through chattering teeth.

"I'm going to use my body heat."

"Cedric," I said hesitantly, my lips quivering. "I don't know."

"I'm not going to let you freeze," Cedric said, pulling off his shirt revealing his well-toned chest and his muscular arms.

If I blushed I never knew because I was too cold.

Cedric helped me to sit up then slipped behind me, wrapping his arms around me then his blanket around the both of us.

"This isn't working," I shivered.

Cedric cleared his throat nervously. "I think we might have to take off your clothes, too." He sounded uncomfortable.

I still couldn't feel any heat from my face.

Cedric's eyes never left mine as he helped me pull off my shirt, revealing my cotton made bra. He threw my shirt to join his. I leaned against him still shivering, he felt so warm.

"Geez, you feel like popsicle," he told me as he wrapped his wool blanket back around us.

"Sorry," I shivered, laying my head on his shoulder, burying my face in his neck.

"Is it working now?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah," I answered, not moving from my comfortable position.

"Good," said Cedric as he rubbed my shoulder.

"Thank you," I said suddenly. "I love it."

"For what?" asked Cedric, he sounded confused.

"Your nickname for me," I mumbled. "I love it."

I felt Cedric shift uncomfortably.

"How?"

"I could still hear you when I was trapped in the dark."

He shifted again. I looked up at him and raising a shaking hand to his face, he placed his hand over mine.

"Thank you for sticking by me," I whispered.

Cedric kissed my hand. "No problem."

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked.

Cedric stared. "What do you mean?"

"I heard you," I explained. "You said I was lucky, that Harry cared for me then you grabbed my hand and you said that you cared for me, too." I stared at him. "More than I would ever know?"

Cedric just stared at me.

"Did you mean it?" I repeated.

Cedric sighed. "Yeah, I meant it," he said.

My stomach tightened.

"But, more like a sister," he finished.

I felt my stomach drop. I looked into his eyes to see if he was serious. He was. My stomach dropped even further.

"Oh," I said then I groaned as another wave of sharp pain shot through me.

"Here, you need to lie down."

Cedric helped me lie down. I laid with my back against his chest. He had his injured arm around me over the blanket.

The tent flap opened.

"Oh."

We both turned to see Cho standing there with a blanket in her arms and an awkward expression on her face.

"I brought you this blanket," she said nervously.

"Thanks, Cho," said Cedric as he slipped out of the blanket we already had.

I began shaking again, the pain getting more intense. I wasn't listening, but I could tell from the silence that Cedric and Cho were having an awkward moment between the two of them.

"Well, good night," Cho said at last still sounding uneasy.

"Good night, Cho," said Cedric.

I heard the tent open and close, and then felt Cedric return to the bed. I pretended to sleep. He laid the new blanket over me, leaving him with only one blanket and then he returned his arm to its original position.

"Please, get better," he whispered. Then he nestled into blanket and fell asleep.

I was glad he couldn't see the tears streaming down my face.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the middle of the night when I woke up from my dreamless sleep, but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to be reminded of where I was, but the pain searing through me reminded me anyway. I soon realized that I couldn't feel Cedric's chest against my back or his arm around me, but I could still feel his weight on the bed which meant he was still there, he just wasn't laying down.

The sound of tent opening reached my ears.

"Cedric?"

It was Harry.

Cedric didn't answer.

"Oh, God," said Harry. "Please, tell me she's not -"

"No," Cedric interrupted. His voice was hoarse. "She's not, but she's getting worse. She's lost all of her color. She's completely pale and cold. She's been coughing so violently in her sleep that I'm afraid that if I go to sleep, she'll be gone when I wake up."

Harry didn't say anything.

"I've been trying to keep her warm," Cedric continued. I felt the bed shift. "I'm getting really scared here, Harry. I don't think she can hold on much longer."

Still Harry didn't say anything.

Cedric sighed heavily. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No, not yet," said Harry. "We've been taking turns doing the research so we can sleep."

"Who's working on it now?" Cedric asked.

"Your dad and Mr. Weasley," said Harry.

Cedric didn't say anything.

"Hey," I heard Harry say, his voice sounded closer. "I'm going to say to you the same thing you said to me. We will save her. We have to."

Cedric chuckled then sighed.

"Is there something else?" Harry asked.

I never heard Cedric's answer, for I had fallen back into my dreamless sleep.

This time when I awoke, I slowly opened my eyes. It was still dark outside, but it looked as if the sun would be up at any moment.

I turned over on my back, but then I regretted it, the pain was more unbearable than before. Every part of my body was screaming in protest. My bones were shattering and my muscles were on fire. I ground my teeth to keep myself from screaming. I shut my eyes tightly.

"Hermione!" cried a voice, echoing and distance.

I faintly felt someone's hands on both sides of my face. The hands felt like fire, burning through my body. I squirmed trying to get them off, but it didn't work.

"Hermione, look at me," ordered a voice, echoing and distance. "Open your eyes."

I tried to open my eyes, but the pain would allow me to open them a little. My vision was completely blurred and out of focus, but not because of my tears.

"Who are you?" I asked, noticing my own voice sounding echoing and distance.

The person answered but I couldn't hear it because I was more focused on the pain.

"Let me go!" I pleaded.

The person didn't listen. I could still feel their burning hands on my face.

"What's wrong?" the voice asked with frantic concern.

"Let me go!" I repeated my eyes shut tight again. "You're burning me. My whole body is on fire!"

"What?" the voice asked, still sounding frantic.

"My body is on fire!" I repeated. "I can't handle this pain anymore!"

"You have to hold on," said the voice forcefully.

"I can't!" I screamed.

Suddenly, I felt another blanket being wrapped around me then I was being scooped into the person's arms and soon I was covered by the icy wind causing me to shiver. I sobbed even harder.

"Hang on, Mione, please," pleaded the voice.

Mione. The voice called me Mione. It was Cedric.

"Cedric, please," I moaned. "Please, make this pain go away. I can't handle it anymore!"

"We're almost there," Cedric told me as he speeded up his pace. "Just hang on, Mione."

I just buried my face into his chest.

I didn't realize where we were until I heard Cedric say, "Please, tell me you've found something?"

"Not yet," I heard Ron's voice say.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"She's in more pain then she can handle," said Cedric.

"Lay her down here, son," said Mr. Diggory.

Cedric carefully laid me down on the bed Mr. Diggory was indicating. I moaned slightly as he let go, my head moved from side to side, my eyes closed. I then felt Cedric kneel beside me, placing the back of his hand to my forehead then to my cheek just as he did back in the woods.

"She's burning up again!" he said in a panic. "She feels hotter then she did before!"

"Bloody hell!" I heard Ron say.

"What do we do?" I heard Cho ask.

"Aguamenti," I heard Mr. Weasley recite. "Here," he said to Cedric.

I soon felt something cold on my forehead. I flinched.

"It's okay, Mione," Cedric told me. "It's just a cold rag."

"Cedric," I moaned, shaking my head again, my eyes still closed.

"I'm right here love," he said as he continued to cool my skin with one hand while rubbing my cheek with the other.

"I don't want to die," I said weakly.

"You're not going to die," Cedric assured me sweetly as he now stroked my hair. "I'm not letting you."

"None of us are," said Harry.

I would have smiled at Harry's loving words, but all I had were tears flowing from eyes. I felt Cedric wipe them away, leaving his hand on my cheek.

"How's your shoulder?" I asked him still not opening my eyes.

"Love, that's not important right now," he said. I could tell from his voice that was smiling, but it wasn't one of his strong smiles.

"Cedric, please."

"I'm fine, love," Cedric finally answered. "I promise."

There was something about the way he answered. Was he lying? Was he just saying he was fine because I was on my death bed right now, to make me happy?

"You've had to have found something," I heard Cedric say to no one in particular.

"Well, we did find out what this stuff is," Harry answered.

"Cho, can you take over cooling Hermione down for a minute?" Cedric asked.

"Of course," said Cho.

The brief moment without the cool rag on my skin caused me to moan weakly.

"It's okay, Hermione," said Cho as she placed the rag back on my skin.

I moaned again. Even though I had the wet rag cooling me down it didn't stop the sharp pains from stabbing my body.

"So, what did you find?" Cedric asked in a whisper. He apparently didn't want me to hear. "What is it?"

"From the research we've done, it's the flower you told me about," said Harry. "The one that's making her sick."

"Does that mean we can use that to help to her?" Cedric asked.

"We thought about that, son," said Mr. Diggory. "Even ran a few tests."

"And?" Cedric asked.

"It didn't work," said Harry. "Caused some of the test tubes to melt."

"How is that possible?" Cedric asked.

"Apparently the ingredient from the flower we need, needs to come freshly from the flower for the antidote to work," said Mr. Diggory, trying his best to explain. "What we had was in Hermione's body for so long that it had negative results."

"Well, then we have to find another flower," Cedric said.

"How?" Harry asked. "You said it yourself, that there wasn't any sign of a flower where you found her."

Cedric roared in frustration.

"Don't worry, son," said Mr. Diggory. "We'll figure something out."

"Then we better figure it out quickly," said Cedric. "She's barely hang on by a thread."

"Let's get to work," said Harry. "Neville, do you think you might be able to help?"

"Yeah, you know more about plants then any of us," Ron pointed out.

"I can try," said Neville.

I moaned again as another wave of pain shot through me. I would have screamed but the pain was not only hurting me, but taking my energy and strength away as well.

"Hang in there, Hermione," said Cho as she continued to cool me down.

I weakly opened my eyes, my vision wasn't better, I could only tell who Cho was by her dark hair.

I slowly raised my right hand, pain shooting through me as I did. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to stop the screams. I felt Cho's hand grab mine, then soon I felt Luna's hand join Cho's then Ginny's join Luna's.

My grip on my Cho's hand suddenly began to loosen.

"Hermione?" Cho asked anxiously as my hand slipped out of hers. "Cedric!"

There was a sudden flash of movement and the burning hands were back on my face.

"Hermione, look at me!" he demanded.

"Cedric," I said weakly.

"Yes, love, it's me."

I looked over at him. I saw more fear on his face than I ever had. It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open.

"Hermione, look at me!" he repeated fearfully. "Don't close your eyes!"

Cedric's face was fading from my vision.

"Hermione, hold on!"

"I can't," I said. "I don't have the strength."

"Hermione, please!" Cedric pleaded.

But, it was too late. Once again, I was in the same dark frightening place all alone.

I was back in the dark. I couldn't see or move, but I could still hear and feel. I could still feel the searing pain tearing at my body along with Cedric's burning hands on my face.

"This can't be happening," said Ginny.

"Is she dead?" Cho asked.

"No," Cedric answered. He sounded angry. "She's still breathing but barely. If it's like the last time, she can still hear and feel us."

"Any luck, Neville?" Harry asked.

I heard Neville sigh sadly. "Yeah, but it's not good."

"Just tell us!" Cedric snapped, his hands now wrapped around my right hand. I could feel his eyes never leave my face.

"Take it easy, Diggory," said Ron. "We all care about Hermione."

Cedric sighed.

"What did you find, Neville?" Harry asked.

"I've read about this flower in my books. It's pollen can be extremely dangerous and deadly if it were to in come in contact with the skin or somehow enter the bloodstream."

"I think we already know that, Neville," said Ron.

"Right," said Neville. "It's originally found in Scotland." Cedric's hands tightened around my hand. "And it's been extinct for over 50 years."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Neville, are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Positive," said Neville.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked. "How does a flower from Scotland, that's been extinct for over 50 years mange to poison Hermione?"

"Therein lies the mystery," said Neville.

I could hear Cedric breathing heavily and I could feel his hands trembling.

"Cedric, are you all right, mate?" Ron asked.

Cedric didn't say anything, his hands still shaking.

"Son, what is it?" Mr. Diggory asked.

"Nothing," Cedric growled.

"Then why are you so -"

"It's nothing," he repeated not changing his tone.

Suddenly the ground underneath us began to tremble and screams of terror were being heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

The sound of the tent being forcefully opened reached my ears.

"We're under attack!" cried Mr. Weasley. "Death Eaters are out there and they're attacking the Muggles!"

"What are Death Eaters?" Ron asked.

"I don't think it's the right time for questions, Ron," said Ginny.

"We've got to get out of here," said Mr. Weasley.

I felt another blanket being wrapped securely around me, and then as I was being lifted from the bed, my head knocked against Cedric's chest.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"We're going to help the Muggles," said Mr. Weasley. "You kids get to the Portkey as fast as you can and stick together!"

The sounds of explosions and screaming filled my ears. I was so grateful I couldn't see what was going on.

"Come on, guys!" Harry called, his voice sounding more distant by the second.

Soon there was no sound at all.

"Damn it!" Cedric swore. "How did I lose everyone?"

Cedric gently laid me down.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," he assured me. He gave my hair one last stroke, and then his shadow disappeared.

Seconds later his shadow reappeared, but the finger that stroked my cheek then my jaw line felt ice cold, the feeling made me shiver. It wasn't Cedric.

"So, you're the one who has captured Diggory's heart," said a deep voice with a Scottish accent. "I can see why." the voice continued, the finger now running over my body.

Cedric, where are you, I thought fearfully.

Suddenly I was lifted off the ground

"I can see why he would want you," the voice whispered in my ear, again running a finger along my jaw line. "Indeed."

Still not be able to move, I had to suffer as felt the person's tongue trace along my ear.

"Let her go!"

Cedric, thank God!

"Diggory, so good to see you again," greeted the man, now sniffing my hair.

"Who are you?" Cedric demanded.

"Diggory, you don't recognize your old friend?" the man asked. I could feel the man sneer.

"Malone," Cedric growled. "You did this, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Malone answered. "We told you if you didn't stay out of our business, you would pay the consequences."

"Who's out there?" Cedric asked. "Are you working with the Death Eaters?"

"I think you know who's out there, and it's not these 'Death Eaters,'" said Malone as he brushed my hair off my neck and sniffed my skin. "Your love is on the edge of death, I could cure her in my special way if you'd like."

"You touch her, I swear I'll kill you," Cedric growled.

"Now, Diggory, why would want to kill the man who has the antidote to your love's poison?"

I could hear something slosh over my head.

"What do you want?" Cedric asked, defeated.

"I repeat," said Malone. "Stay out of our business or next time your little love won't be so lucky." Malone sniffed my hair again.

Suddenly, I felt myself fall.

"Hermione!" was the last thing I heard.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt a new sensation this time when I broke free of my dark cage. My whole body was tingling. It felt unbearable but at the same time it felt like relief. I found that once again I couldn't move my body. I felt someone stroking my hair again.

"Mione, can you hear me?"

Mione. It was Cedric. Thank God it was him. That means he got us out. What did we go through? Who was that man, and how did Cedric know him?

I groggily opened my eyes to find myself in white room with sunlight shining brightly through the window blinds. My head felt so heavy. I slowly looked around and found I was in a bed with white cotton blankets and sheets. I soon found that I had tubes stuck in my arms. I swallowed and it felt like I was swallowing a plastic tube. The slow beeping I heard made me realize I was in a hospital.

"Mione?"

I slowly turned my head and there he was. Cedric Diggory sitting next to me gently holding my newly wrapped bandaged hand. The way he was staring at me scared me a little, he had a mixture of fear, anger and relief in his eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak.

"No, Mione, don't talk."

Cedric grabbed a plastic cup with a straw in it from the bedside table.

"Drink this," he suggested.

With Cedric holding the cup, I slowly sucked on the straw. The water felt cool and refreshing but it tasted like grass. I groaned at the aftertaste.

"Are you okay?" he asked me after he placed the cup back on the table and placed his hand on my cheek.

"What happened?" I asked my voice hoarse.

"I'm so sorry," Cedric apologized. "This is all my fault."

I stared.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "How is this your fault?"

Cedric just continued to stroke my cheek. I raised my hand and laid it over his.

"Cedric, you're scaring me, what is it?" I asked looking straight into his eyes.

Cedric sighed as lowered his hand and rose to his feet.

"My summer wasn't exactly normal," he began to explain.

I nodded slowly as I listened.

"I did some hunting," he continued.

"How is that not normal?" I asked. "A lot of people go hunting."

"Not that kind of hunting, Mione," said Cedric.

"I don't understand," I said. "What sort of hunting did you do?"

Cedric sighed again as he walked over to my bed, very carefully sat down, placing my injured hand in one of his hands while tracing my oxygen tube with the other.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated as he looked down at my hand. "If I would've known this was going to happen, I would've never…" he stopped.

I raised his eyes to look into mine. He smiled.

"Okay, I need you to keep an open mind," he said.

I nodded slowly again.

"During the beginning of the summer, my family and I traveled to Scotland to visit some of my Mother's family."

"So, that why you left school early?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Anyway, while I was there, I met someone. He showed me around, introduce me to some of his friends and soon we became our own little group, kind of like you, Harry, and Ron only we didn't have a name for ourselves." He stopped, looking down at my hand again, his hands shaking around it.

"Go on," I encouraged. "It's okay."

"As time went by things got weirder. There would be nights when Malone would call us out to join him and we would end up following certain people and when we would catch up with these people we would…" He was shaking more than ever.

I gently placed my hand on his cheek. "Cedric, it's okay," I repeated. "You can tell me."

Cedric sighed shakily. "We would kill them,"

I felt as if my oxygen supply was cut off. I became light-headed,

"Mione?" Cedric asked with concern, my face now in his hands.

I slowly brought my hand up to my face and slid off one of his hands.

"You killed someone?" I asked with difficulty. "You were killing people?"

"No, no," Cedric said franticly, his hand back on my face. "Mione, look at me," he ordered when I found I couldn't look at him. "Please, look at me."

With tears shining on my face, I looked up. He didn't wipe them away.

"I would never ever do anything like that," he told me firmly.

"But, that's what you meant by hunting, right?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Yeah," Cedric whispered.

I lost oxygen again as I stared.

"Mione," said Cedric, sounding frantic.

I didn't answer.

"I'll get a doctor," Cedric said as he rose from the bed.

"No," I gasped, grabbing his arm before he could go any further. "I want to know."

"Okay," said Cedric as he sat back down. "But, I need you to calm down."

"I'm calm," I said, still gasping.

"Okay." He paused. "I never really saw anyone die, I was always on lookout. "

"Then how do you know people were being killed?" I asked.

"Because of the way Malone would say to me 'I took care of them in my own special way,'" Cedric explained in an Scottish accent.

I shuddered as I remembered Malone saying those exact words so close to my ear. Then I remembered something else Malone had said, it had been running through my mind, but I had forgotten about it with Cedric's story now ringing in my ears.

"What did Malone mean when he said I was the one who captured your heart?" I asked not looking Cedric in the eye.

There was a pause. I could feel him staring at me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Before you showed up Malone was hovering over me, tracing my body with his fingers, I thought he was going to rape me."

Cedric stiffened.

"While he was tracing me, he said, 'So, you're the one who has captured Diggory's heart,'" I explained, again shuddering.

Now it was Cedric's turn to take a deep breath.

"During one of our so-called hunting trips, I watched him do a kill when I was supposed to be on the lookout. I soon realized he wasn't killing dark people as he led me to believe." He stopped. Clearly what he had to say to next was difficult to put into words.

"What was he killing?" I asked, my stomach getting tighter with every passing second.

"Unicorns, centaurs, goblins, and even a few witches and wizards," he said, tears streaming from his eyes. I carefully wiped them away. "I asked him why he was doing this and he told me that if I didn't stay out of his business, the one I love would suffer."

I felt my stomach tighten again, but from nerves instead of fear.

"How would he know who your loved one is?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Cedric.

There was another pause.

"And who is it that you love?" I asked nervously.

Without looking at me he answered. "The girl lying in the hospital bed in front of me."

My stomach tightened even more as I felt a smile form on my face.

"Cedric," I said as I pulled off the blankets and sat carefully between his legs, laying my head on his chest. He hesitated for a second before he securely wrapped both of his arms around me. "How long?" I asked.

"Since the day I saw the Sorting Hat cover your beautiful eyes," Cedric answered as he stroked my cheek.

I playfully swatted his arm.

"What, you don't believe me?" Cedric asked with slight surprise.

"No, it's just that I've treated you like dirt and you can still say…" I trailed off.

"I love you," Cedric said but it sounded more like a question.

"You do?" I asked slowly.

"More than you will ever know," he repeated.

Cedric was looking deep into my eyes as he slowly brought his lips to mine. It was the first kiss I had ever received. It was an amazing sensation that I never wanted it to end. As I was still kissing Cedric, I turned my body to get more comfortable, but I then I felt sharp pain.

"Ow!" I hissed as I turned away and I grabbed my left elbow.

"What's wrong?" Cedric asked concerned.

I carefully rolled up sleeve.

"I'm bleeding!" I gasped as I watched the thick red liquid seep rapidly out of a tiny hole in my arm.

"I'll get a doctor," Cedric said quickly as he headed for the door.

As I waited for Cedric to return I kept a firm gripped on my arm to stop the bleeding, but it didn't work, more and more blood just seeped through my fingers, as I watched the blood I became lightheaded again, but I wasn't sure if it was from the amount of blood I was loosing or from watching the blood.

"Hermione," said Cedric. I wasn't even aware that the door opened.

Cedric carefully sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. I weakly leaned against him and shut my eyes.

"Oh, my," said a nurse when she saw the state of my arm. "It looks as if Miss Granger is a free bleeder."

"Why is she bleeding?" Cedric asked.

"It appears that Miss Granger has somehow managed to pull out her IV," the nurse explained. "Could you lay her back on the bed so I can reinsert the IV?"

"Of course," said Cedric. He carefully picked me then gently laid me back down. "Will she be all right?" he asked the nurse as I weakly opened my eyes again. "She looks awfully pale."

"Not to worry, dear," said the nurse. "She hasn't lost that much blood. There we are." I wasn't even aware that she inserted the needle. "It appears that Miss Granger doesn't like the sight of blood."

Cedric chuckled as he stared at me.

"I have to go," said the nurse. "But, if you need anything, just hit the call button." She gestured to the button above the bed.

"Thank you," said Cedric.

When the door closed, Cedric returned his gaze back on me. He smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't like blood," I said simply.

Cedric chuckled then grinned widely.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to have some visitors," he said.

"Who?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a knock on the door. Cedric was still smiling as he went to answer it. In walked Harry, Ron, Neville, Cho, Luna, and Ginny. Cho, Ginny and Luna were carrying flowers while Harry and Ron were carrying Get Well balloons. Neville was holding a box of chocolates in his hands.

"Hi, guys," I said happily.

"Hi, yourself," said Ron as both he and Harry placed the balloons on opposite sides of the room and the girls put the flowers on the bedside table and by the window.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he kissed me on the cheek.

"I don't like blood," I said.

Harry and Ron both looked at Cedric confused.

"Long story," he told them.

"Do we know who did this?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah, we know who did it," said Cedric.

"Who?" said Harry and Ron together. "I want to find out where this prat lives so I can jinx his-"

"Ron!" Luna snapped.

"Yeah, then I would -"

"Harry!" snapped Cho and Ginny.

Neville and Cedric chuckled while I smiled.

"We're just saying that if someone messes with our girl, they're going to pay the consequences," said Harry.

"That would be us," said Ron, pointing to himself and Harry.

"Don't forget me," said Neville.

"Right," said Harry as he put an arm around Neville's shoulder.

"Forget it, guys," said Cedric. "There's no way you can handle Malone by yourselves."

The boys stared.

"Cedric, you know this guy?" Harry asked.

Cedric and I shared a glance.

"It's a long story," he said.

"We've got time," said Ron.

"Why don't you boys go talk war out in the hall, so we girls can talk alone?" said Ginny.

"Go," said Luna.

I smiled.

"All right," the boys groaned together.

"I'll be right outside," Cedric said before he kissed me on the lips.

I blushed a deep red as I watched the boys leave, closing the door behind them.

The girls made their way over to me. Cho and Luna sat on either side of the bed while Ginny sat on the end of the bed, her legs crossed in front of her. All three were staring at me with huge grins on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

Cho merely squealed loudly as Ginny and Luna continued to stare me, still grinning.

I groaned at Cho's squeal. "What?" I repeated as I turned a finger in my ear.

"Cedric just kissed you!" Cho exclaimed still squealing.

"It was nothing," I said.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," said Ginny, she looked annoyed. "One of the most hot, breath taking, gorgeous guys at our school kisses you and you're telling us it was nothing?"

I stared. "Wait, don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, I do," Ginny admitted also smiling. "And I love Neville with all my heart, but that doesn't mean I can't look at other guys."

"And Neville is okay with that?" I asked.

"Of course he is," said Ginny. "He knows I would never be unfaithful to him."

"Ron's the same way," Luna admitted.

"Harry's the same way too," said Cho. "And so am I."

I stared at Cho now, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You been unconscious for almost a week," Cho explained. "Cedric and Harry have both been by your side. We all have actually but, they have been there most."

"There were even times when Mom had to pull them away," said Ginny. "Cedric was the hardest to move. He wouldn't even see the doctor."

"Doctor?" I asked.

"Yeah, for his shoulder," said Ginny.

"But, he wouldn't go," said Luna.

"Wow," I said.

"Hey, they love you," Cho smiled.

"You have no idea," I mumbled.

The girls stared at me in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked.

"Cedric practically professed his love to me," I confessed.

The girls stared at me with their mouths slightly opened.

"Are you serious?" Cho asked.

I nodded.

"What happened after that?" Luna asked.

"He kissed me."

Cho squeaked again.

"Ah, Cho, stop doing that!" I begged.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Did you like it?" Ginny asked me with a grin.

I hesitated.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it," Ginny demanded, but it also sounded like a question.

"No, I liked it and I kissed him back," I assured her, but then I paused. "But, it was also painful."

"He hurt you?" Luna asked, shocked.

"No, I hurt myself," I said. "While I was kissing him, I managed to pull out my IV and I lost some blood."

All three of them winced at the thought.

"So, what are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you going to date him?"

"What?"

"Are you going to date him?" Ginny repeated. "Cedric?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like him?" Ginny asked.

I hesitated again. Do I like Cedric? No, I like Harry. But, Cedric did save my life and he was by my side through the whole being poisoned thing. But, so was Harry. But, Cedric kissed me and I kissed him back. But, it was nothing, right?

Before I could answer the door opened again and the boys reentered the room.

"Done talking about war?" Cho asked as she joined Harry where he stood.

"Yes," Harry assured her. "For now anyway."

"What does that mean?" Luna asked Ron.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he told her.

"Neville?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"I agree with Ron," he told her. He looked uncomfortable. "It's not something you need to worry about."

I looked over at Cedric. He hadn't moved away from the door.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," said Luna.

"Don't worry," said Ron. "We do."

Ginny scoffed.

There was a knock at the door. Cedric, still being close to the door answered it. In walked Mrs. Weasley with one of her bright smiles.

"Hermione," she greeted me. "So good to see you awake, dear."

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm ready to go home," I said.

"You will soon," she assured me. Then she looked over to Ron and Ginny. "I'm afraid it's time to head home."

"Aw, Mom, do we have to?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we do," said Mrs. Weasley with a smile. "I need to start cooking dinner and your brothers need help de-gnoming the garden."

Both Ron and Ginny groaned.

Harry walked up to me and placed his hand on my face. "I guess we'll see you on the train." He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he ordered in a whisper.

I laughed softly so only he could hear me. "I'll try."

Harry started to stare me down.

I laughed again. "Okay, I won't," I promised.

Harry smiled as he kissed my forehead again then headed out the door. Everyone else followed behind him, saying their goodbyes as they went. Cedric stayed behind.

We were silent for while, then he slowly walked up to my bed and sat down.

"What were you and the boys talking about?" I asked. Cedric looked at me. "If you tell me it's something I don't need to worry about, I swear I'll scream."

Cedric chuckled briefly as he took my hands, and then his face became serious. "I'm going after Malone," he said in a tone that sent shivers down my spine. "I'm going to kill him before he can kill anymore innocent people and creatures."

"What?" I asked in shock. He couldn't be serious. "Why would you do that?"

"Hermione, he has to stopped," he reasoned.

"But, that doesn't mean you have to be the one to stop him," I argued.

"If not me, then who?" Cedric asked, he looked angry.

"I don't know," I said, tears starting to form in my eyes. "Anyone but you."

Cedric raised his hand and wiped away tears that I didn't know were running down my cheek.

"I have no choice," he said. "I know Malone. His strategies. His possible targets. It has to be me. I have no choice. I have to do this."

"No, you don't!" I nearly screamed.

"Why are you acting like this?" Cedric asked surprised by my outrage.

"Because I love you, you prat!"

I froze as I realized of what I had let slip from my mouth. It's true. I do love Cedric. It was at that moment that I realized I loved him more than I love Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Cedric was also frozen for a time. "You do?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "I do." I started to move closer to him, but…

"Mione, don't," Cedric warned. "You may pull out your IV again."

I stared at Cedric with a saddened expression.

"I have a better idea."

Cedric rose from the bed, carefully scooping me into his arms then sitting back down at the head of the bed, leaving me cradled in his lap, my head laying on his shoulder.

"Please, don't do it," I begged, my voice sounding muffled from my face being buried in his shoulder.

"I can't let Malone go on killing people, Mione," Cedric said as he stroked my hair.

"Please," I repeated, now looking at him with tears in eyes, showing him my fears.

Cedric stroked my cheek. "I'm going."

I shut my eyes tightly for a second. "At least take Harry or Ron with you. Or Neville. Don't go alone."

"They did offer to go with me," said Cedric. "And I turned them down."

I sighed as I looked down at Cedric's arms wrapped around me. I ran my fingers along his hands.

"I have to do this alone," he whispered in my ear, his warm breath blowing against my neck. "I will not be responsible for anyone's death."

"Only your own," I mumbled sadly.

"I'm not going to die," Cedric said raising my chin to look into his eyes.

"How do you know?" I asked. He began to rub my cheek. I raised my hand to join his on my face. "You said it yourself, he's killed many innocent people. What's going to stop him from killing you?"

"You're tired," was his only answer. "You should sleep."

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?" I asked.

Cedric merely nodded as he continued to rub my cheek. The feeling of his warm hand on my face was beginning to make it hard to keep my eyes open. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep, still in Cedric's lap, my head on his shoulder.

The next morning, I awoke to find that I wasn't in Cedric's arms, but back in my bed, my room was empty.

"Cedric?"

Where was he? Didn't he say he would be here when I woke up?

The door opened and Cedric walked in dragging my trunk behind him.

"Good, you're up," he said as he kissed me.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I had to get your trunk from the Weasleys. The train leaves in three hours."

The door opened again and the same nurse came in.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," she greeted me. "Are you ready to go home?"

"You have no idea," I answered as she removed my oxygen tube from my nose. Cedric chuckled as he sat down next to me on the bed.

When it came time for her to remove the IV, I buried my face into Cedric's shoulder. He chuckled again as he stroked my hair.

"It's not funny," I mumbled into his shirt.

After I got dressed and before I left the hospital the nurse told me that if I was still experiencing the effects of the poison, such as the violent coughing or dizziness I should come in right away. Hearing that made me wonder if they really did remove all the poison.

I ended up going to the train station alone. Cedric went on ahead. He explained that he to go to a prefect meeting on the train. He also said that I didn't have to worry about my trunk because he would take it with him. So, as I approached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. I checked to see if anyone was watching, there were barely any people at the station this time of the day. I closed my eyes tightly then ran at full speed toward the brick wall.

When I opened my eyes I found the Hogwarts Express and thick clouds of steam in front of me. I looked around at the many smiling faces of the parents bidding their children goodbye onto the train and I was surprised to find that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't there.

"Hermione!" I heard Harry cry.

Before I could turn to get a look at him, Harry pulled me into a tight hug and began to spin us both. For a second, I felt like I was in a fairytale. My arms were still around his neck when lowered me down.

"I've missed doing that," he smiled.

I laughed as I hugged him again.

"You're not going to break your promise, are you?" Harry asked as we still held each other.

I rolled my eyes.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"They're already on the train. I wanted to wait for you."

"That's sweet," I said. "Where are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

"One of their neighbors showed up saying he saw their ghoul from their attic on the loose," Harry explained.

The train whistle blew, singling for everyone to get on board.

"You ready for a new year?" Harry asked as we approached the train.

"Yeah," I said.

Harry smiled at me as he boarded the train. Before I boarded I gave the platform one last glance. This was the first time I was glad Mother and Father didn't come with me. I have a feeling if they knew what happened to me during the Quidditch World Cup, they wouldn't have let me come.

The train whistle blew again and I boarded. I found that I had lost sight of Harry as the train began to move. As I walked through the compartment, someone suddenly grabbed me, pinned me against the wall and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Miss me?" Cedric asked when we came up for air.

"Mmm," I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Yes, I did, but we really shouldn't be doing this now."

"Why not?" Cedric asked, his arms now around my waist, mine still around his neck.

"Cedric, you're a prefect," I pointed out.

Cedric sighed. "You're right. So, where are you going to sit? With Harry and Ron, or me?"

I kissed him passionately again. "You. I can sit with Harry and Ron at the feast."

Cedric grabbed my hand and led me into the closest compartment.

"How was the meeting?" I asked as I sat down and he slid the compartment door closed.

"It was fine," he told me, sitting down next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders. "The Head Boy and Girl told us the usual stuff, patrol the corridors, and watch out for the students. But then, they said something interesting."

"What?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder. He tightened his arm around me.

"Apparently, our train ride this year is going to be longer than usual," Cedric answered.

"Why?" I asked, playing with his fingers.

"We'll be stopping at other stations to pick up some foreign students. Something big is going to happen this year, but even they don't know what it is."

"I'm sure we'll find out when we get there," I told him, still playing with his fingers. As Cedric was sniffing my hair, the conversation from yesterday suddenly came to my mind. "Are you still going after Malone?"

Cedric sighed. "Yes, I am."

I looked at him.

"Don't even try to talk me out of it," he said. "You're not going to change my mind."

"But, what about school?" I asked.

"After the feast I'm going to talk to Dumbledore and explain everything and I'm going to see if he can let me out long enough to find the -"

I put a finger to his lips to quiet him. Then I slowly began kissing him passionately, as we kissed I made to sit on his lap wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"What was that?" Cedric asked surprised after I slowly parted from his lips.

"Give me your wand," I said offering one hand and the other still around his neck.

"Why?"

"Just give me your wand," I repeated.

Once his wand was in my hand, I pointed towards the door. We heard the lock click and watched the window blinds close.

"What are you doing?" Cedric asked.

I placed his wand next him, wrapped my arm back around his neck and began to kiss him again.

"Make love to me, Cedric," I whispered when we broke apart. "Right here, right now."

Cedric stared. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Cedric slowly began to kiss me wrapping his arms around me. As we kissed he rose to feet still holding me tight in his arms, then he gently laid me across the seat laying himself on top of me. We stopped, we smiled. I began to undo his belt while he helped me take off my shirt. Soon we were both completely naked under a blanket that he conjured.

I smiled as I stroked his hair while he hovered over me. He suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked concerned as I noticed he was trembling. "What's wrong?"

"I love you, Hermione," Cedric answered as he stroked my hair then my cheek. "I want to make you mine." He paused for a second. "May I enter you?"

I nodded slowly immediately after the words left his lips. "Make me yours," I whispered.

When he entered me I winced and moaned slightly with pain.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I assured him as I looked into his eyes, begging him to continue our kissing battle.

He obliged.


	9. Chapter 9

When our kissing war was over, I found myself lying on my right side, my arms were in my line of vision. Cedric was lying behind me, his left arm wrapped around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a kiss to my shoulder after I was silent for a long time.

I sniffed and I realized tears were streaming down my face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he repeated. He must have heard me sniff.

"I know Malone has to be stopped," I answered, my voice shaking, and with my back still to him. "I just pray that Dumbledore tells you that you can't go."

Cedric gently placed his hand my shoulder and carefully turned me over so I would look him in the eye.

"I can't lose you," I told him. "Losing you would be more than unbearable then the poison that's still in me."

Cedric carefully began to kiss away my tears, but then he stopped.

"Wait, what did you just say?" he asked.

I looked away but he made look back.

"Mione?"

I sighed as I sat up, my back against the armrest. Cedric did the same, pulling the blanket with him to keep us covered.

"Before I left the hospital, the nurse told me that if I experienced any of the symptoms that I should come in right away."

"That was probably just procedure," Cedric reasoned.

"You didn't hear her tone," I said. "I think some of it is still in me."

I started to cry and Cedric wrapped his arms around me. I did the same with him.

"Now, I'm really going to kill him," he grumbled. "He told me that was the antidote."

"Maybe it was," I said.

"Mione, if it was you would be perfectly fine," Cedric said. "It must have been a fake."

The train suddenly jerked to a stop.

"We must be at the first stop," I said wiping my eyes. "We should probably get dressed. Someone might come in."

"But, you locked the door," Cedric pointed out.

"Cedric, we can't let people stand out in the corridors," I told him as picked up my shirt and bra. "It's against the rules."

"Can't we break the rules just once?" Cedric asked.

"Cedric," I said as I tossed him his pants. "I would have thought that the Hufflepuff perfect would know better."

"Blame my girlfriend," Cedric joked as he helped me with my bra, and then kissed my shoulder. I moaned as I leaned against him.

"You're not making this easy," I told him with my eyes closed.

"That's the idea," Cedric breathed in my ear.

I laughed as I kissed him twice slowly, then I bent down and picked up my pants.

There was a sudden knock at the door as I finished putting up my hair.

"Hurry and put on your pants," I whispered harshly as I moved towards the door.

Cedric chuckled as he buckled his belt. Then he pointed his wand at the door and unlocked it. I made sure he was dressed before I slid it open.

A boy of about Cedric's age stood there. He was a head taller than me. His hair was black and in the style of a buzz cut, he had a small goatee. I could tell he was from Bulgaria because I recognized his school crest from a book about foreign schools that I read once.

He was quiet for a time and stared at me. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"Hello," he greeted at last in a thick Bulgarian accent. "I am wondering if I may sit with you, I can't seem to find a seat."

I found that my voice was lost.

"Mione, who's at the door?" Cedric asked as he came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Um…"

"Hello," said the boy again extending his hand to Cedric. "My name is…"

"Viktor Krum," Cedric finished for him, shaking Viktor's hand eagerly. "Your team was in the World Cup!"

"Yes, we were," said Viktor as they release their hands and Cedric placed his hand back on my shoulder. "It is a shame that we lost, but I am proud we came that far."

"I heard you broke your nose during the match," said Cedric.

"Yes," said Viktor, he looked a little uneasy to admit he got hurt. "But as you can see they were able to mend me, Mr…"

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Cedric Diggory and this is Hermione Granger."

I merely smiled and he smiled back.

"So, how did you manage…?"

"Okay," I interrupted. "I can see that this conversation is going to be all about Quidditch and I'm really not a fan of it," I looked at Cedric. "If you need me, I'll be with Harry and Ron."

"Okay," he said as he kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I told him. "Nice to meet you," I said to Viktor as I left.

"And you," said Viktor in a tone that made stop dead in my tracks. When I turned to stare back at him, he gave me a flirtatious look that, thankfully Cedric didn't see. That uncomfortable feeling came over me again as I made my way to Harry and Ron's compartment.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry greeted as I entered. "Where have you been? We thought you'd be here long before now."

"Oh, uh, I was busy with something," I said feeling the heat coming from my face. I could only hope that I wasn't turning red.

"Oh," said Harry. "Where's Cedric? I would have thought that he would've come with you."

"Oh, he's in another compartment talking to Viktor Krum."

"What did you say?" Ron asked, louder than intended.

"He's talking to Viktor Krum," I repeated.

"Viktor Krum is here?" Ron asked excitedly. "I can't believe Viktor Krum is here! Harry, we have to go meet him!"

"I'd rather not," said Harry.

"Come on, Harry," said Ron seizing Harry's wrist pulling him towards the door. "There's no way I'm meeting him alone."

"Thanks a lot," Harry mumbled.

"Sorry," I whispered as they went out the door.

Not long after they left, the train jerked and began to move forward. I slid the compartment door shut. I sighed heavily as I sat down across from Luna, Ginny, and Cho.

"So, what were you busy with?" Ginny asked.

"I was just busy," I answered.

"With Cedric," Ginny put in.

This time when I felt the heat, I knew I was turning red.

"You did it, didn't you?" she asked starting to smile. Luna and Cho stared at me intensely.

The heat that was on my face was even hotter and covered my entire face.

"Oh my gosh! You did?" Luna asked.

Slowly, I nodded.

Cho squealed an earsplitting squeal.

"Cho!"

"Sorry," she apologized.

"So, how was it?" Ginny asked.

"I'd rather not answer," I said.

Ginny groaned. "I guess I can respect that."

Harry and Ron never returned when the train finally stopped at Hogsmeade Station, but it didn't take long for us to find them when we were heading for the carriages.

"You owe me big time," Harry grumbled when he was close enough to my ear.

"I'm sorry," I apologized trying hard not to laugh.

Harry glared at me as we entered the carriage, everyone else was already onboard.

"Was it really that bad?" I asked.

Harry merely gestured toward Ron who was telling Cho and Luna about his encounter with Viktor Krum. Neither one was really listening. Cho was looking out at landscape while Luna was reading her magazine upside down.

"But, I admit it started out fun," said Harry. "After awhile hearing Cedric and Ron talking so much made me wish a Dementor had sucked out my soul.

I elbowed him roughly in the side.

"Ow! It was just a joke."

"It's not funny," I said looking at him seriously. I felt tears prickle my eyes, but they didn't fall.

Harry looked at me with confusion, and then his look softened with a slight smile as he realized what I was talking about.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I forgot."

I nodded. "Where is Cedric?" I asked as the carriage started to move.

"We don't know," Ron said after he finally finished telling his story. "He bolted off the train as soon as it stopped without a word."

I looked to Harry so quickly that I was surprised I didn't get a crick in my neck.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't say anything."

My stomach tightened at Harry's words.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I hope not," I answered without looking him.


	10. Chapter 10

As the carriage ride continued, it felt like it was going slower every second and no matter how hard I prayed it didn't change.

When we finally reached the Hogwarts doors, I slowly got out of the carriage and followed everyone else inside. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I ignored them. So many things were going through my mind but I was too afraid to voice them out loud. When we arrived at the Gryffindor table, I slipped into my seat without a word. Harry and Ron sat across from me. They knew with me in this kind of state, it wouldn't be a very good idea to be near me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I smiled as I looked up. My smile disappeared when I saw who it was.

"Hello," Viktor greeted. "Nice to see you again."

"Hello," I said pushing his hand off my shoulder.

"I was wondering, could have a word?" Viktor asked. "In private?"

I stared at him for a second. "Sure," I said uneasily.

Viktor grabbed my hand and led me away from the table. He led me out of the Great Hall and into a place in the entrance hall where he was sure no one would see us.

"I know this is last minute and we have only known each other for a short time, but I was hoping you would like to go out with me."

"What?" I asked. I couldn't believe he just asked me out. "I already have a boyfriend."

"Oh, you mean the boy you were with," Viktor said, sounding not at all threatened.

Boy? I thought angrily

"What was his name? Derek?"

"Cedric," I corrected angrily. "Cedric Diggory."

"Yes, him," said Viktor still sounding unthreatened. "I thought he was your brother."

I scoffed.

Viktor suddenly smiled and stood so close to me that I was pinned against the wall. He grabbed my upper arm with one hand and stroked my cheek with the other.

"So, what do you say?" Viktor asked. "First Hogsmeade trip?"

"Please, don't touch me," I whispered, trying to get away, but I couldn't move. "I can't go with you. I love Cedric."

Viktor scoffed this time. "I could give you so much more," he whispered in my ear. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt his hot breath in my ear.

"Please, let me go," I begged, my eyes still shut. I felt Viktor slowly let go of me. When I opened my eyes I realized my vision was slightly blurred from tears. Viktor was still standing in front of me with a smile on his face.

"I'll wait then," he sneered.

I took this time to sneak away from him. As I ran I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was too upset to keep my eyes open. I ended up bumping into someone who grabbed both of my arms again.

"I said let me go!" I nearly screamed, not opening my eyes. I tried to put my arms up in defense but they were pin to my sides.

"Mione, it's me," said the voice. "Open your eyes."

Slowly I opened my eyes to see Cedric staring at me with concern.

"Oh, Cedric!" I cried, flinging my arms around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder. "Thank God, it's you."

"Are you all right?" he asked concern still in his voice as he stroked my hair. "You're shaking."

"I'm fine," I assured him as we let go, though my voice cracked a little and I found I couldn't look him in the eyes.

Cedric raised my head to look him in the eyes.

I smiled at him a little.

Cedric grabbed my hand led me to the bottom of the Grand Staircase where we sat on the steps. He held my hands in his lap.

"Mione, when I ran into you, you told me to let go of you and you tried to put your hands up in defense. You were crying, you're still crying," he pointed out.

"I'm fine," I repeated, my hand on his face. "I promise."

Cedric laid his hand on top of mine. "You would tell me if anything was wrong, wouldn't you?"

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck again and sat gracefully in his lap and kissed him.

"Yes, I would," I said. "I would never keep something from you." My stomach tightened with guilt because at that moment I was keeping something from him.

Cedric just smiled at me.

"So, where did you go?" I asked. "Harry and Ron said you bolted out of the train as soon as it stopped."

Cedric's smile disappeared. "I went to see Dumbledore."

"Before the feast?" I asked. "You said you were going to wait until after the feast."

"I know."

"Then why didn't you?" I asked starting to sound angry.

"When you told me the poison was still inside you, I knew I couldn't let him get away with hurting you," Cedric explained.

I sighed, bowing my head, but Cedric raised it back up.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"So, what did Dumbledore say?" I asked, ignoring his apology.

"He said I can go," Cedric said sadly.

My stomach tightened. "When are you leaving?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"First thing in the morning."

"What? Why so soon?" I asked.

"Once I told Dumbledore of Malone he agreed with me that Malone has to be stopped as soon as possible." I opened my mouth to say something, but Cedric interrupted me before I could. "Dumbledore already offered to send someone with me but I said no. I have to do this alone, Mione. This is my fight."

I bowed my head and Cedric raised it to look him in the eyes, wiping the tears I didn't realize were falling. He then pressed his forehead against mine. We both closed our eyes.

"Will you be all right?" he asked.

I gave a chuckled sob.

"I just never picture myself with a boyfriend who would turn out to be a war hero," I explained trying to stop the tears but I couldn't.

"I'm hardly a war hero," said Cedric.

"Are you kidding me?" I nearly shouted. "You're about to save the world from a madman."

"Harry will do the same thing," Cedric pointed out.

"Harry's not my boyfriend," I pointed out with a smile.

Cedric chuckled. "Will you wait for me?"

I began to kiss him passionately for my answer. As we kissed he switched the direction I was laying. We heard someone clear their throat. We slowly looked toward them.

"Professor!" I exclaimed louder than I meant to. I tried to get to my feet, but all I managed to do was cause myself to fall back into Cedric's lap. He helped me to my feet. "I'm terribly sorry, we were just-"

Dumbledore raised his hand and I fell silent.

"No need for apologies, Miss Granger," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Public display of affection is not a crime. I've seen all around the school grounds, but I would prefer it not happen during school hours."

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

Dumbledore merely smiled as he headed for the Great Hall.

As soon as he was out of sight I covered my face with my hands and buried it Cedric's shirt. Cedric chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh my God! That was embarrassing," I mumbled.

"It wasn't that bad," Cedric comforted still laughing.

"Shut up!" I said in a higher voice.

Cedric chuckled as we headed for the Great Hall. I wanted to slap him for his continued laughter at me, but I fought against it. When we entered the Great Hall we headed for our separate tables. As I sat down next to Harry, Ron sat across from us. Professor McGonagall clinked her glass to get the whole hall's attention.

"Welcome one and all to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore greeted with his arms out wide. "As you can see we have some visitors from the schools of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

My stomach tightened at the very mention of Durmstrang. I didn't even have to look over at the Slytherin table to know Viktor had his eyes on me. Harry gently grabbed my hand from under the table and squeezed it slightly. He must have seen me flinch or something.

"Are you all right?" he whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back, noticing my voice shake. I prayed he didn't notice.

Harry smiled as he loosened his grip on my hand and rubbed his thumb along my knuckles.

"Not only do we have guests," Dumbledore continued. "But, this year will be a little longer, for this year we will be holding a very special event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

The hall broke into many mutterings. I wasn't part of it. Too many other things were going through my mind for me to pay attention. Dumbledore waited for the mutterings to die down before he continued.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament was held for many years to bring many countries together, that was until the death toll became too high."

"Death toll," I whispered, jerking my eyes toward Cedric. He had his eyes glued on Dumbledore. I could see a hint of a smile on his face.

No, I thought, my other hand quickly reaching for my stomach. He wasn't thinking about entering, was he? Cedric going after Malone was one thing, but Cedric entering a tournament where most people have gotten killed? That was too much.

"Due to this, the Ministry has requested an age limit. Only students of the age of seventeen and older are permitted to enter."

Cedric smiled brightly. I just realized that he turned seventeen not too long ago. My stomach tighten even harder that I groaned with pain.

Harry glanced at me. I nodded telling him I was fine.

Dumbledore finished by telling us that the Tournament would begin on Halloween. He warned us that once you entered the Tournament, there was no coming out of it.

Soon the feast over and it was time to head for our dormitories. I walked up to Cedric who was at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. He looked over at me with a smile, his arms out stretched, but I ignored it.

"You're not going to enter the Tournament, are you?" I asked when I close enough.

"Mione -"

"Are you?"

"I don't know yet," Cedric said slowly. The tone he used told me he was going to enter.

I sighed. I heard movement from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Harry behind me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," Cedric answered and then he looked to me. "Can you give me a second to talk to Harry?"

"Sure," I said. "I'm just going to go to bed. See you up there, Harry."

"Okay," said Harry.

Before I turned to leave, Cedric gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Will you be here before I leave?" he asked.

I swallowed as I nodded.

"You're leaving?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," said Cedric. "I'm going after Malone."

I didn't want to hear what he was going to do again. As I left I heard Cedric and Harry start to whisper. Why were they whispering? I decided that I wasn't going to wait for Harry to come in and I headed straight for my bed. I thought I would have a hard time getting to sleep, but as soon as my head hit the pillow sleep overtook me.


	11. Chapter 11

My dream caused me to writhe and twist in my sleep. I wrapped the blankets around me like a straightjacket. I was in the Forbidden Forest sobbing over a dead shadowy figure. I still didn't know who it was. Blood showered all around me from blood-red clouds, soaking through my clothes and staining my hair.

I sat up quickly in bed, panting raggedly. I pulled back the scarlet curtains of my bed and found sunlight was pouring in from the window, splashing onto the floor causing it to glisten in some places. I quickly seized the clock from bedside table. 8:30am.

"No!" I whispered, ripping the blankets off of me, and rushing out of the dormitory door, not bothering to change out of my nightgown or to put on slippers.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry greeted.

I ignored him as I sprinted for the portrait hole. I also ignored the Fat Lady's grumbles after I roughly forced the portrait open causing her to slam into the wall. When I finally reached the last of the steps on the Grand Staircase, I found Cedric and Dumbledore heading for the entrance doors. Cedric had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Cedric!" I cried, racing down the stairs.

Cedric turned at the sound of my voice, dropped the duffle bag at Dumbledore's feet and raced toward me. When we were close enough to each other he lifted me into his arms and held me tight. I cried softly into his shoulder.

"I thought you weren't going to come," he said. "You weren't at breakfast."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, my face still buried in his shoulder.

Cedric lowered me back to the floor and looked into my face. He frowned.

"Are you all right?" he asked with concern both of his hands on my cheeks. "You're flushed and you're sweating."

Hearing those words made me realize that my body felt both cool and hot.

"I'm fine," I told him with a smile, trying to get him to smile, it didn't work.

"Are you getting sick again?" he asked concern still in his voice. "Is it…?"

"No, no," I interrupted, placing a finger to his lips. "I'm fine, I promise."

Slowly Cedric nodded in understanding, I did the same.

"So, you're really leaving?" I asked, playing with the strings of his hooded jacket.

"Yeah," he whispered. "But, not before I give you this…"

I stared as he pulled out a small velvet box from his jacket pocket and handed it to me, smiling.

"Go on," he said. "Open it."

I slowly opened the box. "Cedric!" I whispered as I pulled out from the box a small gold locket with a "C" carved on it. "It's beautiful!"

"Just something to remember me by," Cedric smiled.

"Please, don't say that," I begged softly.

"Open it," he repeated.

I opened it. Inside was a picture of us dancing on the school grounds. I looked up at him in confusion.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

Slowly I shook my head. I felt ashamed that I couldn't remember.

As Cedric told his story, I began to see it in my mind.

It was in my third year, the year when I put too much schoolwork on myself. I was sitting under one of big trees on the grounds with a lot of my schoolwork in front of me. I put a charm on the papers to prevent them from blowing away in the wind. It was a day when all stress from the work was starting to get to me. I was working on my potions homework at the time.

"Hey, Hermione," Cedric greeted, but I was too absorbed in my work to look at him. "Hermione?" he repeated, as he sat down next to me.

The hand holding my quill suddenly began to shake. I dropped the quill, took deep breath and screamed as loud as I could.

"What's wrong?" Cedric asked.

"I can't handle it!" I cried. "It's too much work! I can't handle it!"

Cedric gently grabbed one of my clinched hands. "I think I know a way to relieve your stress," he said as took the book from my lap,

"What are you doing, Cedric?" I asked.

"Trust me," Cedric smiled as he helped me to my feet.

He led me to the edge of the lake, where he picked me up and placed me on his feet, took my hands and placed them around his neck, and placed his hands on my waist. Then he began to make us sway from side to side. As we danced, birds suddenly began to sing. It was like they were waiting for the perfect moment to sing.

As Cedric's story came to an end, tears began to fill my eyes.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked.

"I completely forgot about that," I said not looking him in the eyes. "You gave me my first dance and I completely forgot about it."

"Do you want me to help you put it on?" Cedric asked.

I nodded, handing it to him, I made to turn around, but he resisted.

"No, don't turn around," he said.

I bowed my head and he clicked the locket into place. I didn't raise my head when his hands left my neck.

Cedric raised my head and began to kiss me, the tears continued to flood.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I'm afraid it is time for Mr. Diggory to leave or he will miss his train."

"No!" I begged, clinging to Cedric. "Don't go! Don't leave me!"

"I'll be back," Cedric promised. "You'll keep your promise, won't you?" he asked to someone behind me. "You'll keep an eye on her?"

"Of course," said Harry, placing his hands on my shoulders. "She won't leave my sight."

"Good." Cedric looked back at me, placing his hands on my face. A sob escaped me as he began to kiss me again.

"Mr. Diggory?"

Cedric's lips slowly parted from mine. "I love you," he said, then kissed my forehead.

I couldn't find my voice.

Cedric's eyes never left my face as he stepped away from me, grabbed his duffle bag and went out the door. Once the large doors were closed, I spun around and wrapped my arms around Harry and sobbed. Harry comforted me by stroking my hair and back.

"It'll be okay, Hermione," he assured me. "He'll come back."

"Thanks, Harry," I sniffed as I let go.

"Come on," said Harry. "Let's get you dressed before the whole school sees you in your nightgown."

I gave a choked laugh.

As I followed Harry to the stairs, I suddenly felt lightheaded and the world around me looked blurred and was spinning. I tripped on the bottom step and landed on the steps in front of it.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as knelt in front of me. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I moaned, with my hand on my burning forehead. I could see Harry's hand coming towards me. "Please, don't touch me," I said, my eyes tightly shut. I didn't feel Harry's hand on me so he must have listened.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked again with the same concern that Cedric had.

"Yeah," I said as I shakily got to my feet.

"You really don't look so good," said Harry. His arms were out a little like he expected me to collapse at any moment. "Maybe we should take you to Madam Pomfrey."

"No," I said at once.

"Hermione, I promised Cedric I would look out for you. He hasn't even been gone for twenty minutes and already there's something wrong with you."

"I'm fine," I insisted as I started to walk away.

"Hermione," Harry said, grabbing my upper arm, causing me to wince. Not because he held my arm tightly but because his skin felt like fire on mine. "Tell me what's going on."

"Please, let go of me, Harry," I said. "You're hurting me."

"Not until you tell me what's going on," said Harry.

"Okay!" I groaned, tears streaming down my face.

I led him back to the Gryffindor Common Room. I made sure no one was around before we went in.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as we sat down on the couch in front of the crackling fire in the fireplace.

I explained to Harry what I explained to Cedric on the train. He was quiet for a time.

"So, that's why Cedric left," Harry said at last.

I nodded. "He thinks if he kills Malone. I'll be fine."

"You will be," Harry insisted.

"Stop it!" I shouted. "Stop sounding like Cedric! It's because of me that he's out there risking his life! If he dies out there, it'll be my fault and I'll never see him again! Never be able to tell him that I love him. Never-" I broke down in tears before I could finish, my whole body shook with sobs.

Harry wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest. My tears soaked his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. He said soothing words to me as he stroked my hair. When my cries subsided, I looked up into Harry's eyes as he looked into mine. His hand moved from my hair to my face. Without thinking, I began to kiss him. Slowly at first, each kiss lasting a second or two. Soon my kisses became hungry and passionate. When that happened, Harry began to kiss me back, just as hungry, just as passionate. I pulled Harry on top of me as I laid back on the couch. His kisses moved to my neck and along my jaw line. I sighed with pleasure as Harry began to unbutton my nightgown.

"Hermione?"

I didn't say anything. I sat frozen on the couch as I realized that I had just fantasized everything.

"Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not," I sobbed as I rose to my feet and ran for the staircase to the girls' dormitory with my hand over my mouth.

"Hermione!"

I slammed the dormitory door shut, flatten myself against it, slid down to the floor, brought my knees to my chest and sobbed. What was I doing? I have the most amazing boyfriend, one that I wished for all my life. He has just gone off to war and hours after his departure, I fantasize about having sex with another man, my best friend no less! Yes, I love Harry, but it's not the same kind of love I have for Cedric. What am I going to do? My headache throbbed even more fiercely, causing me to grip my hair tightly. What am I going do?


	12. Chapter 12

"Hermione?"

Great.

"Hermione, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Ginny," I grumbled as I got to my feet, went to my bedside table and grabbed a tissue and wiped my eyes.

"Hermione, can I come in?" Ginny asked.

"No," I said. "I'm about to get dressed."

"Oh, okay," said Ginny. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

I merely nodded without saying a word.

After I got dressed, I grabbed my schoolbag along with another tissue. I had a feeling that I would be doing a lot of crying today. As promised, Ginny was waiting for me in the common room with a stack of toast in her hand.

"What's that for?" I asked, gesturing toward the toast.

"Harry told me you didn't have breakfast and you didn't look so good and I must say that I agree with him," said Ginny. "So, I brought you this."

"I'm not hungry."

"Hermione, I'm not afraid to force this toast down your throat if I have to. You need to eat. Cedric wouldn't want you to -"

I rolled my eyes as I took the top piece of toast and took big bite of it, chewing victoriously in front of Ginny. Ginny smiled brightly as she turned away from me. I made sure she wasn't looking at me before I took the tissue and quietly spit the piece of toast into it, then I took the rest, crumbled it into the tissue and threw it into the closest trash bin.

As the day went on my headache kept dulling and coming back fierce. Harry was practically glued by my side. It started out really sweet, but after awhile it started getting on my nerves, especially when the professors stared at me with the same concern that Harry had. Even Snape.

"Miss Granger, are you feeling all right?" Professor McGonagall asked when she found I wasn't really working on the assignment.

"Yes, Professor," I answered, trying hard not to sound rude.

Professor McGonagall didn't look convinced and neither did Harry. He made to grab my hand, but I pulled away from him. Professor McGonagall dismissed the class not long after that.

As Harry and I made our way to the Great Hall for lunch, Harry opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, I interrupted him. "If you ask me if I'm all right, I swear I'll -"

"Okay, but I was only going to ask if you would like me to sit with you," he said.

"Oh." I blushed. "Sure, you can."

When Harry and I entered the Great Hall, we saw Viktor Krum standing at the Gryffindor table, waiting. I didn't have to wonder who he was waiting for: me. Harry stood in front of me protectively.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm doing what I promised Cedric, keeping you safe."

I snorted. "From him?"

Harry turned to face me. "Something about that guy doesn't feel right to me. Call it a sixth sense or whatever, but something is not right about him."

I pretended to laugh.

"Laugh if you want, but I don't like him."

"And I take it Cedric feels the same way?"

"No, actually both he and Ron see him as a great Quidditch player. But, I'm telling you there's something about that guy."

"Yeah, I get that," I said with a smile. "But, I'm pretty sure I can handle him."

Harry sighed. "Okay, but I'll be nearby if you need me."

I nodded and we continued on our way to the table.

"Hello, Hermione," greeted Viktor.

I merely nodded. I could feel Harry tense up next to me.

"How are you?" Viktor asked.

"What do you want?" Harry asked before I could answer with his arms crossed in front of him.

"I would like to talk to you," Viktor said to me, ignoring Harry.

"That's not going to happen," said Harry with his arms still crossed and glaring at Viktor.

I glanced over at him.

"I believe that is not your decision," said Viktor, taking a step towards me, but Harry stepped in front of me with his arms out protectively.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be okay, Harry."

"Hermione -"

"Harry -"

Harry glanced from me to Viktor. "Fine, but I don't like this."

"Come on," Viktor said, taking my hand and leading me to the same place we were before, I was once again pinned to the wall. "I told you I would wait, but I can't wait any longer."

"I told you, I love Cedric!" I snapped. "I will not be unfaithful to him!"

"Why are you being so difficult?" Viktor asked, now grabbing my arms in a vice grip. "I know you feel something for me. I saw it on the train."

"That was nothing," I groaned, wincing at his tight grip that got tighter with every move I made. "You were the one staring at me."

"No," Viktor growled, shaking me and causing the back of my head to collide with the stone wall behind me. "I know what I saw in your eyes then as I see it now. Desire. Passion. That boy can't give you that, only I can."

Then without warning, Viktor began to kiss me passionately, forcing my mouth open to allow his tongue access. I tried to get away, but his grip was so tight that I couldn't move an inch. So, I just stood there, helpless, with my eyes tightly shut, praying that soon his tongue would stop dancing inside my mouth. When the torture was finally over, I didn't open my eyes, I could feel his hot breath on my ear.

"I know you will be mine," he whispered.

Viktor let go, causing the feeling in my arms to come back painfully. I opened my eyes to find tears blurring my vision, thankfully Viktor had left. I made my way back to the Gryffindor table, but not before making sure I was in the same state as I was in before. I knew if I didn't, Harry or Ron would…

"Hey, what did he want?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said as I sat down next to him, grabbing my upper arm as pain shot through me.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

Shoot! I knew I shouldn't have grabbed my arm!

Harry slid a bowl of spaghetti in front of me. I stared at it like I had never seen anything like it before and slid it away from me.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I'm not hungry," I said simply.

"You need to eat," Harry insisted pushing the bowl back to me.

I groaned as I grabbed my fork and took a big bite. When I lowered the fork it slipped out of my hand and clattered to the floor. I quickly grabbed a napkin and made sure Harry wasn't looking. I bent down under the table and spit the spaghetti into it. I grabbed my fork before I sat up.

"Dropped my fork," I told him as placed it back on the table along with the napkin. I slid the bowl away from me again.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I told you, I'm not hungry," I repeated.

"Well, you need to eat something. Did you even eat the toast that Ginny gave you?"

"Yes," I lied, sounding annoyed.

"Good, now Cedric won't kill me for thinking I starved his girlfriend to death." I scoffed. "But, if you won't eat the spaghetti, will you at least drink some pumpkin juice?" he asked, offering me the goblet next to my plate.

I looked at the goblet's orange liquid in disgust, then at Harry's slightly pleading, slightly serious look. I rolled my eyes as took the goblet from his hand.

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit too seriously?" I asked.

"No, I don't, now drink up."

I rolled my eyes again as I took three long gulps of my pumpkin juice in one go. I gagged after the last gulp.

"How old is this pumpkin juice?" I asked looking at the juice in disgust again. "Because this tastes a little…strange."

"That's weird," said Harry. "Mine tastes fine."

"Same with mine," said Neville.

"Me too," said Ron.

Ginny simply nodded showing hers was the same. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," she said.

I nodded.

As lunch continued, I began to feel dizzy, tired, and my head started to pound again. I covered my eyes, trying to dull the pain and dizziness, but it didn't work.

"Uh, Harry," I said my eyes still covered. "I'm going back to bed. I'm suddenly not feeling so well."

"Do you need me to help you?" Harry asked. I could tell from his tone that was he concerned.

I smiled weakly. "I know you promised Cedric you would look out for me, but I'm a big girl, Harry. I can make it to bed on my own." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting to my feet. For a second I lost my balance and became even more dizzy. Harry caught me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Whoa! Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, placing my hand back over my eyes. "I just got up too fast."

Harry didn't seem convinced. "You sure you don't want me to take you?"

"I'm fine, Harry," I insisted. "Trust me."

Before Harry could say another word, I left. As I made my way up the Grand Staircase, my legs began to feel like jelly underneath me. When I reached the top of the stairs I fell to my knees, one hand over my eyes, the other trying to find the wall for support, but before I could, I blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

When I came to, my head ached and my whole body felt very heavy. I looked around, which was bad idea. My head throbbed more painfully than ever. I groaned weakly, placing my heavy hand against it.

"I see you are finally awake, my love," said an echoing voice from somewhere I couldn't see.

"What's going on?" I asked weakly. "Where am I?"

"I'm about to give you what you've always wanted," said the shadow. "Do you like how I arranged things?"

With difficulty, I sat up to find myself lying on a king-sized bed covered in rose pedals. The room I was in, which I found to be the Room of Requirement was dimly lit with many candles.

"Do you like my gift to you?" the shadow asked. As he moved into the light I saw Viktor Krum smiling at me greedily.

I looked down to find myself wearing a sleeveless, white lace, full body nightgown. Viktor forced me to look him in the eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked again.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, tears now flooding down my face.

Viktor simply placed a finger on my shoulder and laid me back on the pillows. Viktor hovered over me for a second before he began to hungrily kiss my neck, causing me to whimper in fear.

Then without warning, he forced himself on me, pinning me to the bed.

I screamed so loud that Viktor clapped a hand over my mouth, pressing down hard, making it difficult for me to breathe. He now hovered over my ear.

"Don't ever do that again," he growled, and slapped me roughly across the face.

So, I laid there in defeat, as Viktor's torture continued. I prayed for him to stop. It felt like an eternity until he finally ended it. I had to get out of here before he attacked again, but how? I knew of one way, but the question was do I have enough strength to do it?

I closed my eyes tightly as I grabbed the blankets and with all my strength, I forced my knee up hitting Viktor in the groin. It must have worked because Viktor began to cough and wheeze as he rolled off of me with his eyes tightly shut. I saw a flower vase on the bedside table, seized it and then cracked it over Viktor's head, knocking him out cold.

Now was my chance to get away.

When my bare feet touched the cold stone floor, my body immediately crumbled. I was still too weak from the drugs and the pain that I was unable to keep my balance, so I shakily crawled to the door, praying Viktor wouldn't wake. When I reached the door, I grabbed the handle to help me to my feet. I opened the door as best I could. Every step I took was excruciating. When I reached the top of stairs the pain that shot through me caused me scream as I lost my balance and fell head first down the stairs.

"Cedric," I whispered as I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm telling you, Neville, Herbology is not my strong suit," Harry insisted as he and Neville left the greenhouses.

Neville merely smiled as he put his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry, Harry, I can help you with it so you won't fail out of the class."

"Good luck," Harry grumbled.

Neville chuckled.

When they reached Hogwarts front doors Harry heard a muffled scream from inside and the sound of something falling down stairs. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, looking sideways at Neville.

"Yeah," Neville answered. "What was it?"

"I don't know," Harry said hesitantly. "But, let's go see."

"Yeah," said Neville. "I think we should have our wands out just in case."

"Good idea," Harry agreed, pulling his wand out just as Neville did the same.

They cautiously made their way up the front steps, using all of their weight to open the large doors. What Harry saw caused him to drop his wand, making a loud clatter on the stone floor.

Hermione was lying sprawled along the Grand Staircase, unconscious. Not bothering to pick up his wand, Harry ran straight to her, Neville close behind him. On close inspection Harry found she was wearing a full length lace nightgown, that he didn't even know she owned, but something told him, it wasn't hers. The amount of blood she was loosing from a cut on her head sent a wave of fear through him.

"Hermione, it's Harry," he said. "Sweetie, can you hear me?"

She didn't respond, didn't move.

"What the hell happened to her?" Neville asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. He was surprised at how calm he sounded even though he was scared out of his mind. "But, we better get her to Madam Pomfrey."

"Careful of her head wound," Neville warned as he helped Harry get her into his arms while also holding a small cloth to her cut.

"Oh, my word!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as they entered the Hospital Wing. "What on Earth happened?" she asked while gesturing toward a bed.

"We don't know," Harry said as he laid Hermione down. "We found her like this on the stairs."

"Oh, my!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed again. "She's bleeding!"

"Yes, I know," Harry said. "Neville's trying to stop it."

"I didn't mean her head, Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey.

Harry stared at the look of fear on Madam Pomfrey's face and followed her gaze. His eyes widened as he watched blood from between Hermione's legs soak the sheets.

"You boys need to leave now," Madam Pomfrey insisted rushing to Hermione's side, shoving Harry out of her way.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I said now!"

Slowly, Neville and Harry left the room. Madam Pomfrey closed the doors behind them.

"I wonder what's happening," said Neville, Harry noticed the fear in his voice.

"Me too," he agreed. "Damn it!" he swore suddenly, causing Neville to flinch. "I wish we knew where Cedric went. He would want to know about this!"

Neville nodded. "I think the girls and Ron should know. I'm going to go tell them."

Harry nodded as he watched him leave. Once Neville was out of sight, Harry's eyes returned and remained glued to the Hospital Wing doors.


	15. Chapter 15

"Miss Granger?"

I could hear a voice calling my name, but it sounded too far and distant for me to figure out who it belonged to.

"Miss Granger?" the voice repeated. This time it sounded more clear and familiar.

I moaned weakly turning my head without opening my eyes.

"Miss Granger?" I did know that voice. Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore who was calling my name.

I moaned again as I slowly opened my eyes. I found that I was lying in the Hospital Wing, still in that horrible lace nightgown that Viktor forced me into, but it was stained with blood. Where did that come from? I breathed deeply and swallowed and the feeling of swallowing a plastic tube returned. I brought my hand to face and felt the oxygen tube under my nose. I looked over and I found Dumbledore at my bedside. He was staring at me with a smile, but in his eyes I could see only sadness.

"It's good to see you awake, Miss Granger," he greeted.

I coughed as a response.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.

"In pain," I groaned as pain shot through me.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We have found Mr. Krum and we have locked him in the Astronomy Tower." I sighed in relief. But then I noticed that Dumbledore looked even more sad, if that was possible. "But, I'm afraid my next bit of news is not so great."

"What do you mean?" I asked in fear.

Before Dumbledore could answer the doors to the Hospital Wing opened. Professors Snape and Moody entered with a stretcher between them. My insides turned to ice as I recognized the body lying on the stretcher.

"No!" I screamed as they laid the body on the bed in front of mine. I yanked the blankets off of me and ripped the oxygen tube out of my nose. I ran to the bed as fast as I could even with my legs shaking uncontrollably.

I gripped the bed's blankets to keep my balance as my legs continued to shake. Someone stood behind me, placing their hands on my shoulders. I didn't bother to see who it was. My teary eyes were focused on something else.

Cedric's body lay broken and covered in blood. His face was ghostly pale. His eyes were glassy and staring. I sobbed harder than I ever had in my life, whoever was behind me rubbed my shoulders in support. As I continued to sob, I carefully held his ice cold hand in my slightly warm one. I could hear his bones breaking as I held it. Then to my horror, his hand began to crack and before I could do anything, it disintegrated into dust. As I backed away from the terror that was unfolding before my eyes, the rest of Cedric's body soon followed.

I began to scream, I screamed until my voice was gone and my mouth just hung open.

I shakily brought my hands to my face as I fell to my knees and sobbed. Suddenly, I could hear the sound of many voices calling my name. I clapped both hands over my ears and pressed hard on them. I shook my head victoriously and shut my eyes tightly as the voices came more clearly to my ears.

"Shut up!" I sobbed through my teeth, but the voices continued, even louder. "Shut up! No! No!" I screamed.

I sat up quickly in the same bed I was in before, breathing heavily. I looked to the bed in front of mine, to my relief, it was empty, but that didn't stop the fear going through me of what I had just seen and it continued playing in my mind's eye. I looked over to the side of my bed and flung my arms around the person sitting next to it, who in return wrapped their arms around me.

"Oh, Harry!" I sobbed. "It was horrible! It was -"

"Shh," he soothed as he stroked my hair. "It's okay, I'm here."

I tried to calm my sobs, but the images were still too clear in my mind for the sobs to falter.

"What is it?" Harry asked, still stroking my hair. "What's got you so upset?"

I slowly uncoiled my arms from around his neck and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. After taking a shaking breath, I told Harry what I "saw". But, I when I got close to the end I found I couldn't finish and ended up sobbing again.

Harry grabbed my hands and stroked them with his thumbs. "It's all right," he said. "It was just a dream."

"No!" I insisted, tears still flooding down my face. "It was real! I could hear his bones breaking. I could feel -"

I groaned loudly as an unbearable pain shot through me. I shut my eyes tightly as I clutched my stomach, even though that wasn't where the pain was coming from.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked with much concern, getting to his feet and placing his hands on my face. "Hermione, what is it?"

I couldn't answer. I was in too much pain.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry shouted as my groaning turned to screaming. "Someone help me!"

"Harry -"

"You're going to be fine, Hermione," Harry assured me. I could see determination in his eyes, but I could also see fear.

"I can't handle -"

"Yes, you can!" Harry insisted, and then he looked toward the Hospital Wing doors again. "Someone help me!" he repeated.

The Hospital Wing doors burst open and Madam Pomfrey flew in.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Hermione's in pain!" Harry said fearfully.

Madam Pomfrey quickly stood on the other side of my bed. "Where are you in pain?" she asked.

I groaned as I gestured with my eyes to indicate where the pain was coming from. It was too embarrassing to say out loud, especially with Harry right next to me.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, showing she understood. "How bad is the pain?"

I groaned loudly as I continued clutching my stomach, grinding my teeth so hard that I thought they would break.

"Does that answer you question?" Harry asked as he carefully sat on my bed next to me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat. "Yes. Mr. Potter, if you would step outside please."

"No!" I begged, trying to fight the pain. "Please, don't make him leave. I need him here. I don't want to be alone."

Harry gave Madam Pomfrey a look that said he was going to stay no matter what she said.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "All right, Miss Granger, if you would lie down, I will see what the problem is."

I tried to do what she said, but the slightest movement caused the pain to come in waves. Harry carefully helped me lay down.

I looked up at Harry. It surprised me that he wasn't blushing and he didn't look uncomfortable. He did have a look on his face, but it was more of fear and concern. His eyes never left Madam Pomfrey. I heard an intake of breath, but I couldn't tell if was from me or Madam Pomfrey.

"What is it?" Harry urged. "What's wrong?" I could tell he was trying to remain calm for my sake.

As pain shot through me again, I looked over at Madam Pomfrey, I didn't like the look on her face.

"What is it?" Harry repeated getting to his feet.

"How long as the pain lasted?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking at Harry.

"I don't know," he said. He looked at his watch. "Five, maybe ten minutes."

"Miss Granger, have you experienced this pain before?"

"Yes," I groaned.

Madam Pomfrey sighed deeply. "I don't like what I'm seeing."

My stomach tightened at her words. I moaned in pain.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to do some testing," said Madam Pomfrey. She looked to me. "Miss Granger, I'm afraid what I have to do is going to be very painful."

"Could it possibly be anymore painful than this?" I groaned as Harry sat next to me again.

"I'm afraid so," said Madam Pomfrey.

I groaned as I laid back on my pillow.

"Here," said Harry, offering me his hand.

I stared.

"Something to take your pain away," he said.

I smiled with difficulty. "You're willing to let me break your fingers?"

Harry smiled back. "I have five more."

"Ready?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

I nodded slowly.

"1..."

I grabbed Harry's hand.

"2..."

I shut my eyes and buried my face in Harry's shirt.

"3!"

I gripped Harry's hand very tightly. Harry rubbed my shoulder with his free hand. Even through all the pain I was endearing, I was surprised to notice that Harry didn't wince or groan from the amount of pressure I was putting on his hand.

"I'm so sorry, dear," Madam Pomfrey apologized as she continued her work. "It'll be over soon." she assured me.

"I wish Cedric was here!" I sobbed.

"I know," Harry soothed as he now stroked my hair.

"Okay, I'm done," said Madam Pomfrey. "I gave you a potion that will help with the pain."

I unburied my face from Harry's shirt. I looked over at Madam Pomfrey as she got to her feet. Her hands were slightly glowing as they held a small vial. I soon realized that the pain was slowly fading away.

"I'll be right back with the test results," said Madam Pomfrey as she headed for her office.

I sniffed. Harry brought his hand to my face and wiped his thumb along the tears that were staining my face.

"Hermione, I know you're in a lot of pain and my timing is really bad, but I have to know something."

I looked up into his determined face.

"Why did I find you lying on the Grand Staircase?"

I bowed my head as tears filled my eyes. Harry raised it back up.

"Hermione," he said. "Please, tell me. Seeing you like this is killing me. I need to know."

I sighed shakily. "I was trying to get away," I began to explain, my voice breaking. Harry made to say something, but I wouldn't let him. "I was drugged."

"Drugged?" Harry repeated, sounding as if he didn't hear me right. "How?"

"My pumpkin juice," I answered.

"Your pumpkin juice?" Harry asked. "Who could have -?" Harry froze as the realization hit him. I watched as he curled his hand into a fist. "It was Krum, wasn't it?"

I bowed my head when I found I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"It was him," Harry growled. "Damn it!" he swore so suddenly that I flinched and shut my eyes tightly. "I knew there was something not right about that guy."

I gave Harry the tiniest smile, still not looking him in the eyes.

"He hurt you when he talked to you, didn't he?" Harry asked. "I knew I should have gone with you. And I should have taken you to bed myself."

"Will you stop it?" I snapped. "Stop blaming yourself for once. This is not your fault. I'm the one that went to him. I insisted that I could go to bed on my own."

Harry nodded, but I could still see that he was beating himself up. We both sat in silence for a time, until Harry voiced the one question I hoped he would never ask.

"What did he do to you?"

I looked away, but Harry grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"What did he do to you?" he asked again.

"I can't," I said, pushing his hand away.

"Don't do that," said Harry. "Whatever it is, I can help you."

I shook my head viciously, my eyes tightly shut again.


	16. Chapter 16

"Whatever it is, you shouldn't go through it alone," Harry insisted. "I can help you," he repeated. "And so will Ron and Neville and the girls. We love you."

"I was attacked, okay?" I nearly shouted, not being able to handle his kind words anymore. "There, are you happy?" I asked, tears flooding down my face, but I didn't wipe them away. "He drugged me, he attacked me, he -" I found I couldn't continue as the tears blocked my voice. I bowed my head again to hide them.

Harry raised my head back up. I could see a mixture of fear, anger, and comfort in his eyes. I slowly slid off the bed and walked over to one of the tall widows near by, resting my arms over my stomach as looked out. Harry was quiet, waiting for my reply.

I took a shaky breath, my eyes never leaving the window. "He-" I said again but I didn't want relive that nightmare so I didn't finish. My eyes prickled with tears.

I stood there waiting for Harry to realize what I wasn't saying and then for his rage to wash over me but it never came. I began to cry silently as I placed my hand over my mouth. The sudden feeling of Harry's hands on my shoulders caused me to flinch briefly. He slowly turned me around, allowing me to pour tears all over his shirt. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"It's going to be fine," Harry soothed as he stroked my hair. Then I heard his tone change as he mumbled "I'm going to kill that son of a-"

"Harry!" I interrupted lifting my head off of his tear soaked shirt. "You can't do that!"

Harry looked at me in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? He shouldn't get away with this!"

"I agree, but I already have my boyfriend going after someone who attacked me! I don't need my best friend doing it too!" I yelled.

"Hermione-"

"Don't 'Hermione' me," I snapped. "This is not your problem it's mine-"

I groaned slightly as I held my stomach as pain shot through me again.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked with concern with his hands out stretched.

"I'm fine," I groaned, slapping his hands away.

"No, you're not," Harry insisted. And before I could say or do anything, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me back to the bed, carefully laying me down. I curled up into a ball and he sat next to me. I still held my stomach as I buried my face in his shirt again. "What is happening to you?" he asked with fear in his voice.

I whimpered as a response.

The sound of the Hospital Wing doors opening caught our attention, but I didn't bother to look at who entered.

"Are those the test results?" Harry asked.

There was no answer.

I slowly removed my face from Harry's shirt. Madam Pomfrey stared at me with a sad and apologetic look, and then it turned to concern as she saw my tears.

"Is the pain back?" she asked.

I nodded weakly.

"I don't understand," said Madam Pomfrey. "The potion should be working."

"It's my fault, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said sadly as he rubbed my shoulder. "I upset her."

"Well, you need to be careful," Madam Pomfrey warned. "Upsetting her will prevent the potion from taking effect."

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry. "Are those the test results?" he asked again.

"Yes. I'm afraid I found some bacteria."

"What kind of bacteria?" Harry asked while I stared.

"The kind that causes PID," replied Madam Pomfrey.

Hearing those words caused me to start crying hysterically. Harry tightened his grip around me for comfort.

"What's PID?" Harry asked.

"It makes it impossible to have children. If Miss Granger were to become pregnant it would cause serious health risks to both her and the child." Madam Pomfrey said sadly.

I started sobbing even harder, gripping Harry's shirt tightly. Harry stroked my hair to comfort me, but it didn't work.

"I'll be right back," said Madam Pomfrey. "I'm going to get something to help her sleep."

Harry nodded as he watched Madam Pomfrey leave. "It'll be okay," he soothed.

My crying started to die down. I slowly uncoiled my arms from his neck and wiped my eyes.

"I got your shirt all wet," I said, my voice breaking as I continued to wipe my eyes.

"It's alright," Harry said. "Are you going to be okay with this?"

I chuckled sarcastically. "I'm barren, Harry. I can't have kids. How am I supposed to tell this to Cedric?"

"Were you guys are planning on having kids?"

"No, but…oh never mind."

Harry wiped more tears from my face. I didn't realize they were falling. "You're still crying."

Madam Pomfrey came back into the room with a small vile in her hand. "Take this, Miss Granger, it will help you sleep."

I was a bit hesitant, but I did what I was told.

As soon as I swallowed the potion, I felt heavy and lightheaded. Soon I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I awoke with my head still feeling a little heavy. I groaned slightly as I brought my hand to it.

"Miss Granger, you're awake," I heard Madam Pomfrey say.

I groaned again. "Why does my head feel heavy?"

"It's an aftereffect of the potion," Madam Pomfrey explained. "I promise it will go away soon."

"Good," I said, my hand still on my head as I moved into a sitting position.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at me, but it looked uncomfortable. "Are you ready to go back to the Common Room?"

"Yes."

Madam Pomfrey smiled at me again as she watched me get out of bed. I looked down and I noticed that I was still wearing that horrible nightgown. I noticed that it was stained with blood. I wanted to ask where it came from but decided against it. Madam Pomfrey continued to smile at me. It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked trying not to sound to rude.

"I'm very sorry about last night," she apologized.

I looked at her confused. "Last night?" I asked.

Madam Pomfrey sighed sadly. "I gave you more of the potion than I was required to, your memory will return in a few hours."

I nodded slowly as I left the hospital wing and headed to the Great Hall. As I approached, I could hear the chatter of many voices. When I saw Harry, he jumped to his feet and walked up to me in a quick pace.

"Hermione, want me to get you some pumpkin juice?" he asked. I could tell that he was trying to sound calm, but failing miserably.

"Uh…Harry…I can handle it myself," I said slowly.

"Okay, then I'll take you to your seat," he said grabbing me gently by the elbow and placing his other hand on my shoulder.

"Harry," I said sounding annoyed. "I can make it to the table on my own."

"Sorry," he said as he removed his hands.

We both sat down and I slowly began to eat. Harry watched me intently. Finally I couldn't take it any more. I dropped my fork with a clatter.

"What?" I shouted, making him wince.

"Nothing," he replied a little slowly.

"Then stop staring at me," I growled.

"You're testy," Ron said with his mouth stuffed with food as usual.

I shot Ron a death glare. His eyes turned back to his plate.

Without a second thought, I rose to my feet and headed for the Great Hall doors.

"Hermione, wait!" Ginny said.

With a slight groan I turned back around.

"Why is there blood on your nightgown?" she asked.

I glanced quickly at my nightgown, then ran from the room.

Once I entered the common room, I headed straight for my dormitory and closed the door behind me, praying that the other girls I shared the dormitory with would not come in or question me because I felt I needed to be alone.

As I sat on my bed, I grabbed my pillow, hugged it to me, buried my face into it and cried. As I cried I felt the locket that Cedric gave me rub against the pillow. I placed the pillow down and grabbed the locket. As I held in my palm, I opened it with my other hand. I watched our picture selves dance. Cedric would every once and while either dip me or twirl me.

I roughly closed the locket as the memories of the night before came flooding back to me. Tears burned my cheeks.

"How will Cedric react when I tell him we can't have children?" I asked myself, my voice breaking.

I held the locket close to me for a second, then ripped it off my neck and threw across the room where it landed on the floor with a clatter and broke open. I clutched my stomach as I continued to sob and laid down on my bed, curling up into a ball. I cried myself to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

As time went by I noticed that my friends were acting differently around me. When I questioned any of them, they denied it.

As I entered the Great Hall, a week after I ran out of it, I sat between Harry and Neville, playing with my breakfast again. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I decided to ignore it until…

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. "You're playing with your food again."

"I'm fine," I told him. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Eating not one of them," said Ron, his mouth full as usual.

I glared at him.

"Ron's right, Hermione," said Neville. "We've noticed that you haven't been eating well lately. Ever since…" He stopped, looking uncomfortable.

I didn't say anything.

"All you've been doing is drinking pumpkin juice," said Ginny.

"I'm fine," I repeated, a little rougher then I meant to.

"You've also been sounding a little crabby lately," said Ron.

"Would everyone please just leave me alone!" I snapped. "There is nothing wrong with me. I'm fine!" I threw my fork down with a clatter and pushed my plate away.

"See?" said Ron as he pointed at me. "You're doing it again."

I shot daggers at him again.

"I'm sure Cedric will be home soon," said Ginny.

"How do you know?" I mumbled.

She simply pointed to the Great Hall doors. I slowly looked over to find Cedric standing there with a weak smile on his face and his duffle bag still hung over one shoulder.

I quickly and clumsily got to my feet.

I ran to the Great Hall doors as fast as I could. As soon as I got close enough, Cedric dropped his duffle bag and scooped me into his arms and spun me like we were in a fairy tale, kissing my hair and cheek as we spun.

"I've missed you so much," he mumbled into my hair.

I couldn't say anything. I was too busy sobbing into his shoulder. I clung to his neck and his strong arms were wrapped around me. When he lowered me back to the floor I was finally able to kiss him, my arms still around his neck. As I ran my fingers through his hair, I felt him wince.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern in my voice as I uncoiled my arms from around his neck.

"Nothing," said Cedric as he brought his hand behind his neck.

"Cedric," I said in a knowing tone as I brought my hand to his neck again. He sighed in defeat, allowing me to turn his head so I could see the back of his neck. My eyes widened in horror as I saw a burn that was red and black. It looked like someone put a red hot poker to his skin and it was healing very slowly. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"I had a little mishap," said Cedric, trying to hide the burn again.

"A little mishap?" I repeated, looking at the burn. "What sort of mishap?"

"It's just a graze," Cedric insisted.

"Cedric, that is not a graze," I said, trying to keep my anger under control. "That is a burn. What happened?"

"I had to dodge a curse," Cedric finally confessed.

"What kind of curse?" I asked nervously.

Cedric didn't say anything.

"Tell me."

Cedric sighed as he took my hands.

"Avada Kedavra."

All the air in my lungs vanished as I absorbed what he just told me.

"Someone tried to kill you?" I asked with difficulty.

"But, I'm fine," he insisted, his hands on my face, his thumbs wiping away my tears. "I'm back, I'm here and you're back in my arms where you belong."

I buried my face in his shoulder again. As I held onto him, I began to feel lightheaded. I moaned as let go of him and brought my hand to my head.

"Are you all right?" Cedric asked, concern in his voice as he held me cautiously.

"Yeah," I moaned with my eyes tightly shut.

"Don't believe her, Cedric."

We both turned to find Harry standing in the Great Hall doorway with his arms crossed in front of him with a look that was a mixture of anger and seriousness.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Cedric asked with his hands on my shoulders.

Harry slowly made his way towards us with his arms still crossed. I gave him a look that said, "Don't say a word." Harry merely smirked at me as he stood in front of us.

"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked again.

Harry's eyes left mine and landed on Cedric's. Cedric looked back confused.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything," I said through my teeth.

"I promised no such thing," Harry growled back.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Cedric asked.

I continued to stare at Harry with pleading eyes, begging him not to say anything, but the look he gave me told me there was nothing I could say or do to change his mind. I was caught.

"This is going to be hard for you to hear, Cedric," Harry warned.

"Would you just tell me before I lose it?" Cedric snapped.

"She's been starving herself," said Harry. "Ever since you left."

I slowly shut my eyes, waiting for Cedric's reaction. I could feel his hands tighten slightly on my shoulders.

"What?" Cedric asked. His tone sounded like he believed Harry but didn't want to believe him. "She wouldn't do that."

"Afraid so," said Harry. "Every time she would eat something, she would spit it into a napkin."

"I would not!" I denied.

"I saw you," said Harry simply, his arms still crossed.

"Then why didn't you stop me?" I snapped.

"Because I knew you wouldn't listen to me," said Harry, not changing his tone.

"Hermione," said Cedric, turning me around to face him, his hands still on my shoulders. Another wave of dizziness hit me as I faced him, I placed my hand to my head again. "Tell me Harry's wrong. Tell me you haven't been starving yourself."

I didn't say anything.

"Tell me," he demanded softly, his voice breaking. "Please."

Hearing the pain in his voice I was unable to look at him, but Cedric placed his hands on my face and waited for me to look. When I did, tears burned in my eyes and streamed down my cheeks.

"Oh, Hermione," Cedric whispered. I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

Before I knew it, I broke down crying, covering both my eyes and mouth with one hand. Cedric carefully pulled me towards him, wrapping one arm around me and running his fingers through my hair with his other hand. I could also feel his lips in my hair.

"Why would you do that?" Cedric asked his voice slightly muffled from my hair while tightening his arm around me because I started shaking. "Love, it's dangerous."

"I don't know what came over me," I said, my voice shaking as badly as my body. "As soon as I saw you go out those doors, and the idea of never seeing you again hit me, something changed."

Cedric raised my eyes to meet his, his hands back on my face; he closed his eyes as he brought our foreheads together.

"I'm back," he repeated. "And I promise I will never leave you again, if you promise not to ever do that again."

My eyes closed as I swallowed hard. "I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

We just stood there holding each other. Cedric tried to kiss me, but the look I gave told him to just hold me. It felt like we were the only ones there until we heard someone clearing their throat.

"If I were you guys, I'd get in the Great Hall before breakfast was over."

We turned around, still in each others' arms to find Harry still standing there with his arms still crossed and a smile on his face.

"Good idea, Harry," Cedric agreed, grabbing my hand and pulling me back towards the Great Hall. "I'm starving."

"I'm not really hungry," I mumbled.

Cedric stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hermione, you promised me you wouldn't keep starving yourself," he said.

"I'm not," I said. "I'm just not hungry."

Cedric merely smiled and continued down the hall. Everyone was staring at us and whispering and muttering under their breath as we passed. I looked back over at Harry who had Cedric's duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"I hate you," I mouthed.

Harry merely shrugged and smiled.

When we reached the Gryffindor table, Cedric slipped in next to Neville, I sat next to him, and Harry sat next to me, his smile still plastered on his face. I ignored him.

"Welcome home, Cedric!" Ginny greeted happily. "We've missed you."

"Yeah, it's good to have you back," said Neville, clapping a hand on Cedric's shoulder.

Ron mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"I said I missed him too," Ron mumbled a little louder this time.

Everyone but me laughed. I was too busy watching the food Cedric was loading onto his plate. The food looked so appetizing but at the same time disgusting.

"Thanks, guys," said Cedric, putting eggs into his mouth. "And thanks for looking after Hermione."

"She hasn't made it easy," said Ginny with a smile.

"Cedric!"

We turned to see Luna and Cho coming toward us with smiles on their faces. Cedric smiled as he got to his feet. Once Luna and Cho were close enough they both embraced Cedric so tightly that he nearly lost his balance.

"It's so good to have you back," said Luna.

"We thought something happened after we didn't hear from you for so long," Cho said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Cedric apologized. "I wanted to write, but I thought if I did I would lose my focus."

"That makes sense," said Ron.

"So, did you find Malone?" Harry asked as Luna and Cho went to sit with him and Ron.

"No," said Cedric as he sat back down. "But, I did have a run-in with our old group."

"How did that go?" Ron asked.

"Really well," said Cedric sarcastically. "They tried to do me in."

"That well, huh?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation; my eyes were still focused on Cedric's food. I watched as the fork scooped up some eggs and pointed at me. I looked up to see Cedric smiling at me.

"Open up," he ordered.

"I told you, I'm not hungry," I said.

"Hermione, you have been staring at my food ever since we sat down. Now, open up."

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth. Cedric carefully placed them on my tongue. The feeling of the eggs on my tongue felt wrong and every time I chewed, it felt worse,

"Swallow it," Cedric ordered again.

I rolled my eyes again as I swallowed. The feeling of the eggs going down my throat was way worse then having it on my tongue or chewing it.

"Was that so bad?" Cedric asked as he took another bite of eggs.

I shook my head with a weak smile.

"Well, isn't this nice? Diggory and his Mudblood together again." I didn't have to wonder who that voice belonged to. We all looked to see Malfoy smirking at us with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him with stupid smiles on their faces.

Cedric dropped his fork with a clatter and rose to his feet.

"Cedric," I said, but he didn't hear me.

"You got something you want to say to me, Malfoy?" Cedric asked, their faces so close that their noses nearly touched.

"Nothing, I just wanted to welcome you home." Malfoy then looked at me with an evil smirk sending a sickening feeling down my stomach. "And to ask you, how does it feel to have a two-timer for a girlfriend?"

My stomach tightened.

"Excuse me?" Cedric asked his anger boiling.

"Watch it, Malfoy," Harry warned.

"All I'm saying is, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew my girlfriend was a slut," said Malfoy.

"Shut up!" Luna, Ginny and Cho shouted as Harry and Ron pulled out their wands and joined Cedric.

"What?" Malfoy asked as if he hadn't said anything wrong and everyone was missing the obvious. "All I'm saying is that the whole school knows what she did. If I were you Diggory, I'd get rid of her before she throws you out like yesterday's trash."

I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly got my feet and ran out of the Great Hall as fast as I could.

"Hermione!" Cho called but I ignored her. No one came after me.

I kept running, bumping into a few people, but I didn't apologize. I gave the password to the Fat Lady and stormed into my dormitory. I flattened myself against the door and cried harder then I ever had, tears raining from my eyes. I clapped a hand to my mouth as the feeling of throwing up hit me like a strong wave. I took deep breaths and the feeling slowly subsided.

There was a soft knock.

"Hermione?" Cedric asked.

I sniffed as I turned around to open the door.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady and let me in," Cedric explained. "Are you okay?"

I sobbed as I rushed into Cedric's arms.

"I'm sorry," I said with difficulty

"It's okay," Cedric soothed as he stroked my hair. "You shouldn't listen to that prat. I know that you would never do that to me."

I sobbed again as I let go of Cedric and wiped my eyes. I sighed shakily. "Cedric, there's something I have to tell you," I told him, taking his hand and leading him down the stairs. It was now or never, I just hoped that when I told him, he wouldn't leave me.


	19. Chapter 19

As Cedric and I sat on the couch in front of the fire, the feeling of throwing up hit me again, harder this time. I quickly brought my hand to my mouth as leaned forward slightly.

"Are you all right?" Cedric asked concerned, his hands on my shoulders.

I sat up slowly, swallowing hard and breathing heavily trough my nose as I nodded. I sighed shakily as I began to tell him what happened. When I got to the part about the attack, I tried as hard as I could to keep my voice steady. Cedric held my hands close to him.

"I thought I was going die," I continued. "But, I did all I could to get away and the next thing I knew, I'm waking up in the Hospital Wing."

"How did you get to the Hospital Wing?" Cedric asked.

"Harry brought me in when he found me."

"Remind me to thank him," Cedric said.

I chuckled weakly.

"So, you saw Madam Pomfrey and she said you were okay, right?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah," I whispered. "She said I was fine, but…"

"But, what?" Cedric asked.

I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Hey," said Cedric, raising my head and wiping away a tear I didn't realize was falling. "What is it?"

"Um…she did find something," I said with difficulty.

"Oh, no, what?"

I took a shaky breath. "Some bacteria that gave me PID."

Cedric looked confused.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

I couldn't look at him again.

"It means I can't give you children," I said, my voice breaking again.

Cedric just sat there in stunned silence then rose to his feet without a word and left through the portrait hole. Once the portrait hole closed, I broke down into hysterical sobs lying down on the couch, burying my face into the cushions. My worst fear came true. Cedric left me for good.

For the rest of the day, I felt disconnected from everything and everyone, like the world was there but I wasn't. The only time I was connected with the world was when I had to do my schoolwork. Once my schoolwork was finished I would become disconnected again. If Harry or Ron tired to talk to me I never noticed them.

Cedric left me. It kept running through my mind as I sat at the Gryffindor table at lunch. I kept playing with my food, the smell was invading my nostrils, making me feel sink again, but I kept inhaling deeply. I clapped my hand to my mouth when the smell became too much.

"Hermione?"

I quickly lowered my hand from my mouth and tried to look as if nothing was bothering me.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

I took the chance to glance at the Hufflepuff table. Cedric had his back to me and was laughing with his friends.

"I'm fine," I said, turning back to my food and playing with it again and sending more of the sickening aroma to my nose, my hand back to my mouth.

"You don't look it," Harry said as he sat next to me, looking at me carefully.

"I'm fine," I repeated, not looking him in the eyes.

Harry brought his hand to my face and turned my head to look at him.

"You're awfully pale and your eyes are glassy," he said. "I think I should take you to Madam Pomfrey."

"I don't need to see Madam Pomfrey," I insisted, bringing my hand back to my mouth.

"Yeah, I'm taking to you Madam Pomfrey," said Harry, carefully slipping me from my seat.

"Harry!" I whined. He didn't say anything.

As I headed for the Great Hall doors, I looked back over at the Hufflepuff table. Cedric still had his back to me and didn't even notice me leaving.

"What can do you for you, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked as we entered the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione's not feeling well," said Harry.

"I'm fine!" I nearly shouted.

"She's been preventing herself from throwing up," Harry explained.

"Really?" said Madam Pomfrey as she stood in front of me, looking me over. "You really don't look well, Miss Granger."

"I'm-"

Before I could finish my sentence I blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20

When I woke up I found I was in a Hospital Wing bed. I felt so tired and I wanted to go back to sleep, but I couldn't.

"I see you're awake."

I looked over and saw Ginny, Luna and Cho at my bedside.

"What happened?" I asked my voice slightly hoarse.

"You fainted," Cho explained. "Harry came to get us as soon he was certain Madam Pomfrey had everything under control. He's looking for Cedric right now."

"Don't count on him showing up," I muttered.

The girls stared.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

Before I could answer, the doors opened and Harry walked in followed by Ron and Neville.

"Did you find him?" Cho asked.

"We've looked everywhere," said Neville. "We can't find him."

"Don't bother looking for him," I told them. "He won't come anyway."

It was the boys' turn to stare.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "You're his girlfriend and you're in the hospital. Diggory should be here."

I explained to everyone what happened, I even repeated the story about Krum's attack.

"Harry, you knew about this?" Cho asked after I mentioned Harry's involvement.

"Well, I-"

"I asked him not to say anything, Cho," I said. "I didn't want everyone to get upset."

There was silence for awhile.

"Well, I'm not just going to stand here and let that scum get away with this," said Ron, cracking his knuckles as he headed for the door.

"Hold it, Ron," said Ginny. Ron turned to face us. "You're not going after Krum."

Ron scoffed. "Can I least go after Diggory?"

"No!" all three girls shouted.

"If anyone's going to talk to him, it's going to be me," said Cho as she headed for the door.

"I'm right behind you," said Ginny.

"No, guys-" I protested, but before I could say anything further, they were already out the door.

I groaned as I laid back on the pillow.

"No point in trying to call them back," said Luna. "They're girls on a mission."

I began to laugh, but it quickly turned into coughing.

"I'll get some water," Luna suggested, getting to her feet.

Harry made his way to sit next to me on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded as I continued to cough.

Luna returned with a goblet just as Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Sorry," I apologized after I drank the water. My voice was so hoarse and weak that I was surprised that everyone could still hear me.

"No need to apologize, dear," soothed Madam Pomfrey, taking the goblet from me. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," I moaned. "Sorry for my language."

Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "It understandable, dear. I would've said the same thing."

We all chuckled softly after hearing that.

"So, what's wrong with me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"What do you mean you're not sure yet?" Ron asked. "You've been running tests on her ever since she fell unconscious."

"I came up with nothing on all those tests," Madam Pomfrey explained. "But, there is one test I haven't tried."

"What kind of test?" I asked uneasily.

She pulled out a syringe. "A blood test."

I whimpered as I buried my face in Harry's shirt.

"I've got to go," said Ron. "I can't stand the sight of blood."

I heard Harry and Luna chuckle.

"I better go after him," said Luna.

"Make a fist," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Just count to three and it'll be over," Harry told me.

I did what he told me and Harry was right, It was over after I counted to three.

"Now, you get some rest," said Madam Pomfrey.

I nodded as I laid back on my pillow. Forgetting that Harry and Neville were there, I fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

As I slept a sweet aroma hovered over my nostrils, every time I breathed it in, it sent a relaxing feeling through my body, making it difficult to open my eyes

When I was at last able to open my eyes, I found I was still in the Hospital Wing, and from the lack of light from the windows, it had to be at least two or three in the morning.

The sweet smell became stronger as turned my head towards the Hospital Wing doors. A dark figure was standing in the doorway.

"Who's there?" I asked trying to adjust my eyes.

The dark figure slowly stepped forward. I blinked and there stood Cedric in moonlight with a bouquet of roses in his arms.

"Hi," he said nervously.

"Hi," I said back with a look of confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Cedric sighed as he slowly made his way towards my bed. "Trying my pathetic attempt of an apology."

I chuckled as he carefully sat on my bed. "Are those for me?" I asked, gesturing to the roses.

"Yeah," said Cedric.

I carefully slipped the flowers from his arms and inhaled their sweet aroma. I sighed. "They're beautiful."

Cedric chuckled nervously as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you know what they mean?"

I stared at the flowers, then back at him. "No."

Cedric chuckled again, still holding his hair, and then he lowered his hand and couldn't look me in the eyes. "Passionate love," he mumbled.

I smiled. "What made you come back?"

"Well, after some serious thinking and a few slaps from Ginny and Cho, I realized that I made the biggest mistake of my life."

I smiled weakly.

"When I overheard Harry tell the girls you were in here, I was scared to come see you, afraid you wouldn't want to see me."

I just continued to stare. My voice was gone after listening to his soothing words.

"So, am I forgiven?"

I couldn't answer. My voice was blocked from my sobs.

"I guess not," said Cedric, getting to his feet.

"Diggory," I said through my sobs. He turned to look at me. "Shut up and kiss me."

Smiling, Cedric leaned forward and slowly began to kiss me.

"I'm sorry I left," he apologized as he sat on my bed again, taking my hands in his. "I shouldn't have, I just-"

I put a finger to his lips to quiet him. "You don't have to explain."

"Okay, but I promise I won't ever leave you again."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked.

He looked confused. "Do what?"

"Make such a big promise like that," I said. "You might not be able to keep it."

Cedric chuckled. "Oh," he said as if he just remembered something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out my locket. "Ginny found this in your dormitory."

I smiled as I pulled back my hair and he clipped it into place. Cedric then took my hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. He waited a few seconds before he lowered it back down.

"So, do they know what's wrong?" he asked as he ran his fingers along my cheek.

I shook my head. "Madam Pomfrey took some of my blood for testing, but I haven't gotten the results yet."

"Well, whatever is it, I'll be right by your side," Cedric promised.

I smiled then yawned widely.

"I should let you sleep," said Cedric. "I need to go anyway before I get caught by Flich or that damn cat." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I mumbled. The feeling of his warm breath on my face was having a strong sleeping effect on me. The sweet lullaby of his soft laughter was the last thing I heard.


	22. Chapter 22

Later that morning, before I left the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey told me that she would let me know the minute she had the test results.

I was so grateful to get out of the Hospital Wing, but at the same time I was going to miss sleeping as much as I could.

As I headed for the Great Hall a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, causing me to jump slightly.

"Sorry," Cedric whispered in my ear.

"Damn it, Diggory!" I moaned as I leaned against him. "Do you have to do that?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I can't help it. So, is there any news?"

"No, not yet," I said, fiddling with my hands. "She said she'd let me know when the results are in."

"Hey," said Cedric, taking my hands. "I'm sure the results will say you're fine."

"How do you know?" I asked as we entered the Great Hall and sitting in the closest seats and not caring what table we were at. "Cedric, I've been feeling sick for so long that I…What's if it's more than PID? What if-" I couldn't finish. What was going through my mind I didn't want to put into words. I clapped a hand to my mouth to hide a sob.

"Hey," Cedric repeated, pulling me into his embrace. "I don't want to hear you talking like that," he ordered as he stroked my hair. "You're going to be fine, whatever it is you can fight it and I'll be right by your side."

I gripped his shirt tightly as I buried my face into it. Cedric kissed my hair as he continued to stroke it. I could tell from the way his fingers were trembling that he was just as worried as I was, but he didn't want me to know.

"Good morning," said Ron. "Today's the big day. We're going to find out who the Hogwarts champion is."

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"She's just worried about the test results," Cedric explained.

"Why?" I heard Cho ask.

I could feel Cedric's eyes on me but I didn't remove my face from his shirt. He moved his hand from my hair to my shoulder.

"She's afraid it might be more than PID," Cedric explained. I could tell from the tone he used that he didn't feel comfortable telling them.

"Are you telling me that that scum-"

"We don't know anything yet, Ron," Cedric interrupted.

I heard Ron scoff as I raised my face. Harry, Ron, Neville and the girls were circled around us. Cedric kissed my hair as I wiped my eyes.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Ginny assured me.

I merely nodded as Cedric wrapped his arms around me, his chin on shoulder as he swayed me from side to side.

"See?" Cedric asked with a kiss to my temple. "Everyone here knows that you're going to be okay."

I nodded again.

"Still, the next time I see Krum, I'm going to…" Ron made unpleasant gesture with his hands.

I brought my hand to my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked.

I nodded because I had a feeling if I opened my mouth, I'd get sick all over everyone's shoes.

"Ron, do you have to be so graphic?" Ginny asked. "You're making Hermione sick."

"Sorry," Ron apologized. "But…"

Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Watch what you're saying," he muttered out of the corner of mouth, motioning towards the doors with his head.

At that moment, Krum entered the room with a boy that we recognized to be Karkaroff's assistant. He had a small piece of parchment in his hand.

"He must be putting his name in," said Luna.

As he passed us, I could see Krum staring at me out of the corner of his eye and a smile appearing in the corner of his mouth. I immediately began to tense up and breathe heavily.

"It's okay, it's okay," Cedric kept whispering to calm me, placing his hands gently on my stomach.

The sound of Cedric's calming words sent a relaxing effect through me, causing my breathing to slow as placed my hands over his. But, as Krum made his way back toward to door, he looked at me again, raising his eyebrows in a seductive way, a smile still grazing his lips. My quick breathing returned.

"That's it!" Cedric muttered, carefully releasing my hands and slipping out from behind me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Cedric?" I said, seizing his hand before he could go any further. He looked back at me. I didn't hesitate to show him the fear in my eyes.

"Love, it's okay," he said, placing his hand on my face, running his fingers through my hair. "I'm just going to talk to him."

"Not without us, you're not," said Harry.

"Yeah," Ron agreed as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going with you," I said, getting to my feet.

"Oh, no, you're not," Cedric said. "You're not going anywhere near that guy."

"Cedric, please."

Cedric sighed. "All right, but stay close to me."

I nodded as I took his hand.

"Hey, Krum!" Cedric called.

Viktor stopped and turned to face us.

"Cedric," he greeted. "So good to have you home, how are you?"

"I'm good, but I need to talk to you about something," said Cedric,

"Of course," said Viktor. "What about?"

"My girlfriend," said Cedric, gently squeezing my hand as he held it behind his back. "Hermione."

"Hermione? Oh, yes, I remember her. You're very lucky, my friend," Viktor commented.

"Yes, I know I am," Cedric said. "I've been told that you were there for her while I was away."

"Oh, yes, she was a crying wreck as soon as you left," Viktor explained. "I was merely a shoulder for her to cry on."

Both Harry and Ron scoffed as they shook their heads. Neville had his arms crossed and the girls had looks of disgust on their faces.

"And that's all you did?" Cedric asked.

"Yes," said Viktor, then he smiled. "Oh, you must mean our incident."

"Incident?" Cedric asked.

"Yes," said Viktor, still smiling. "One night, she wakes me up, in tears again, asking if she can talk to me. So, we talked and before I knew it, she was making a move on me."

My mouth fell open in horror.

"I didn't see any problem with it and before I knew it, we made love for the rest of the night," Viktor finished, smiling at me seductively.

I gently, but desperately pulled at Cedric's hand. He looked back me. I shook my head, telling him that everything Krum was saying was a lie. Cedric just smiled as he gently squeezed my hand before he turned back to Krum.

"Then, how do you explain yourself being found the next morning unconscious, with a broken flower vase over your head?" Harry asked, arms crossed in front of him. Ron continued to shake his head, his arms also crossed. Even Neville looked like he was ready to attack Krum. The girls just stood there in stunned silence.

"That I cannot answer," said Krum. "Because I have no memory of that."

"So, you didn't find anything wrong with making love to my girlfriend?" Cedric asked, surprisingly calm. "If you can call it that." he said as an afterthought.

"Then what would you call it?" Viktor asked.

"An attack," said Cedric simply.

Viktor chuckled. "Cedric, I was merely supporting her. Who else did you expect to do it? That spineless coward next to you?" he asked gesturing toward Neville.

From the corner of my eye I saw Neville make a fist and move forward.

"Whoa, Neville!" said Cedric, releasing my hand and stepping in front of Neville, facing him. "Don't let him provoke you, that's what he wants."

"Just face it, Diggory," said Viktor, smiling more than ever. "I gave Hermione something you could never give her."

I saw something in Cedric's beautiful grey eyes that I had never seen before. Hatred mixed with anger, so much hatred and anger that it burned like a fire. It scared me. In one swift movement, before anyone could stop him, Cedric punched Krum hard, making him fall to the floor, holding both his nose and mouth with one hand. Karkaroff's assistant knelt next to him.

"Cedric!" I screamed, clapping both of my hands over my mouth.

Cedric stood there watching Krum hold his mouth and nose. He was panting heavily as he ground his teeth, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Mr. Diggory!"

"What is going on here?"

Professor McGonagall and Karkaroff were coming down the Grand Staircase. Karkaroff's assistant answered his question in Bulgarian.

"Punched?" Karkaroff said. He then said something to Krum in Bulgarian. Krum removed his hand and I could see blood flowing freely from his nose.

"Take him to Hospital Wing," said McGonagall. "Madam Pomfrey will be able to help him."

Karkaroff and his assistant helped Krum to his feet, speaking Bulgarian as they headed for the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Diggory, care to explain what happened here?" said McGonagall.

Cedric didn't say anything, he was still fuming.

"Come with me, Mr. Diggory," said McGonagall.

Cedric sighed as he moved toward Professor McGonagall.

"Cedric," I whimpered, seizing his hand.

He turned to face me without saying a word. Tears welled up in my eyes as I could still see the anger and hatred burning in his. Silently, Cedric raised his hand and placed it on my face, wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"Mr. Diggory?"

Cedric stepped away from me and joined Professor McGonagall.

As I watched them leave an uneasy feeling came over me.

"Oh, God, I can't handle this," I whimpered as turned and ran as fast as I could, holding my stomach.

"Hermione!" Ginny called after me, but I ignored her and kept running.


	23. Chapter 23

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. When I found a door close by. I went into it, slammed it shut and flattened myself against it and cried, hard. I looked up to find that the room I was hiding in was a bathroom.

As I continued to cry the uneasy feeling became stronger, too strong. I clapped a hand over my mouth, ran into the closest stall and held my hair with the other hand. I knelt in front of the toilet, released my hand and threw up harder than I ever had, making it difficult to breathe.

"Who gave you permission to come into my bathroom?" squeaked an annoying high-pitched, whiny voice.

"Shut up, Myrtle," I gasped before more sick came over me.

"Hermione?" I heard Ginny call.

"Be right out," I moaned.

"Are you all right?" Cho asked.

"Yes," I answered before vomiting again.

"You don't sound like it," said Luna.

I sighed heavily as I leaned against the stall when the sickness finally subsided. I flushed the toilet as I shakily got to my feet and left the stall.

"Oh, Hermione, you look lousy."

"Thanks, Ginny."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I guess all the stress about Viktor and Cedric hit me hard."

Cho nodded. "Either that or…"

We all stared at her, forgetting that Myrtle was floating above us, listening in on our every word.

"Or what, Cho?" I asked.

"Maybe you're pregnant."

Everyone but me laughed.

"But, that's impossible," I whispered. "I have PID."

"Doesn't rule out the possibility," said Cho.

I chuckled uneasily.

"What are you going to do if it's true?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I need to go."

My mind was reeling with what Cho said. Could it be possible? Madam Pomfrey did say it could still happen, but it would be dangerous.

"Hermione?"

"What is it, Justin?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Madam Pomfrey told me to give you this," he said, handing me a piece of parchment.

"Thank you," I said, taking it. I opened it as he left.

_I have your test results. Come to my office asap._

My stomach tightened. I was finally going to find out what was wrong with me and I feared the worst.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as I entered the Hospital Wing.

"Ah, Miss Granger," said Madam Pomfrey. "Yes, I have your test results."

"So, what is it?" I asked. "What's wrong with me?"

Madam Pomfrey began to smile. "Nothing at all, my dear. You're pregnant."

"I'm-"

"Pregnant, yes," Madam Pomfrey said, smiling even brighter. "You're almost a month along."

"But, all I've been feeling is sick and I'm not even showing!" I protested.

"Every pregnancy is different, my dear," Madam Pomfrey explained. "And judging by your height and weight, you probably won't show that much at all."

"Is that dangerous?" I asked.

"It can be, if you don't watch what you eat and keep your stress level under control," Madam Pomfrey explained. "I promise you, I will not let any harm happen to your baby, but I can't do it alone, you're going to have to help."

I nodded.

After Madam Pomfrey gave instructions on how to relieve stress and eat right she let me leave.

Once again, I had no idea where I was going. Everything seemed different somehow. As I made my way through the corridor, I laid my hand over my stomach. I still couldn't believe that I had a little baby growing inside of me. I should be happy about this, but I'm not. If I was a month along then that would mean the baby was conceived on the train or…

I stopped. Who is the father?

"Sorry," Cedric whispered in my ear. I wasn't even aware he came up behind me.

Without saying a word or being in control of my actions, I slowly grabbed Cedric's hands and laid them over stomach, wondering if he could feel any difference inside of me. When he didn't say a word, I closed my eyes and leaned against him.

"How did you find me?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"I ran into the girls and they told me you were sick, are you all right?"

I didn't answer. How was I supposed to tell my boyfriend the most wonderful news and the most terrible?

"Hermione?" Cedric said, gently taking my shoulders and turning me around to face him. "Are you all right?" he asked again, concern in his voice. "You're shaking."

"I…," I said, trying to find my voice.

"What is it?" Cedric asked his warm hand on my face. I looked into his eyes. I could still see the fire in them. It was very faint but it was still there.

"I just came from seeing Madam Pomfrey, she told me the test results," I said, my voice shaking with nerves.

Cedric took a deep breath. "And?" he asked, his hand on my face was now trembling.

"She said that I'm…" My voice was gone again. I was too afraid to finish.

"Hermione, you're scaring me," Cedric said. "What did Madam Pomfrey tell you? Tell me." His fingers were now in my hair, still shaking. I looked into his eyes again. The fire was gone, only to be replaced by fear. "Please," he begged, placing his forehead against mine.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, hoping he didn't hear me.

Cedric didn't say anything. I felt his hand slip from my hair. I took a step back, and Cedric looked as if he was carved out of stone. Petrified.

"Cedric?" I said, cautiously stepping forward. "Love, are you okay?"

"Hey, Hermione!"

I turned to see Harry coming towards us.

"Hey, Cedric," Harry said slowly as he joined me. Harry stared. "Cedric?" he said again, waving his hand in front of Cedric's face when he didn't respond. "Is he okay?" he asked.

"He's fine," I said. "He's just in a state of shock."

"Shock?" Harry asked, clearly confused. "Why is he in shock?'

"I'll tell you later," I said. "But, right now, could you help me find a place for him to sit down before he keels over?"

"You're in luck," said Harry. "We happen to be standing right next to the Room of Requirement."

I made to grab one of Cedric's arms but…

"No, it's okay, Hermione. I can get him," said Harry, taking one of Cedric's arms and putting it around his shoulders. "You just get the door."

I opened the door and held it open with my back against it. I watched in amusement as Harry struggled to get Cedric inside. The room looked exactly like the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Care to explain what caused him to become like this?" Harry said after placing Cedric on the couch in front of the fire.

"I told you, I'll tell you later," I said, joining him in front of the fire. "Now, could you give us some time alone? I need to talk to him."

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Harry asked.

"We'll be fine," I assured him with a kiss to his cheek.

"Well, all right," said Harry, looking unsure. "But, don't take too long. They'll be announcing the champions in a few hours."

"Okay."

Harry left, closing the door behind him.

The fire crackled loudly as I sat down next to Cedric, who still appeared to be frozen.

"Cedric?" I said cautiously. "Love, you can't stay like this forever." I started to run my fingers through his hair and at last he unfroze.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes resting on my stomach.

I laughed softly as I nodded.

Cedric sighed deeply.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

Cedric slowly started to laugh. "Mad?" he asked through his laughter. He gently placed his hands on my face and kissed me. "You're having my baby, how could I be mad?"

Hearing those words brought tears to my eyes. But, not tears of joy.

"What is it," Cedric asked his hands still on my face.

"The baby might not be yours," I sobbed.

"What do you mean," Cedric asked.

"It might be result of the rape," I answered, continuing to sob, looking away.

"Krum," Cedric mumbled angrily.

I continued to sob until Cedric raised my eyes to face his.

"I don't care," he said wiping my tears away with his thumbs. "I will love this baby as much as I love its mother. As far as I'm concerned, this baby is mine."

Cedric kissed me again as I sobbed, but this time they were tears of joy. When we were through kissing, Cedric pulled me into his lap and I held onto him tightly, burying my face into his shoulder.

As we held onto each other, I knew that nothing and no one could ever break us apart.


	24. Chapter 24

We sat in silence for a while. Cedric played with my fingers as I sat cradled in his lap, with my head resting on his shoulder. Every once in a while he would laugh in disbelief. Seeing how happy he was made me come to a decision. I was not going to tell him of the risks of having this baby. He was happy and I wasn't going mess that up.

"I still can't believe this," he said, still laughing. "I'm going to be a daddy."

I giggled briefly before I sighed. Cedric didn't have to question it. He took my hand and kissed my fingers tenderly.

"I wonder how I'm supposed to tell my parents," he said.

I gasped as the realization hit me.

"What's wrong?" Cedric asked.

I didn't say anything as I slipped out of his lap and moved to stand in front of the fire.

"What is it?" he asked, stepping behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders then moving them carefully around my stomach.

"My parents," I answered as I watched the flames dance around the hearth. "How am I supposed to tell my parents that their fourteen-year-old daughter is pregnant and she has no idea who the father is?"

"I don't know," said Cedric, kissing my cheek. "But, they need to know, just like my parents need to."

"I know," I whispered. "I just don't how I'm going to do it. I practically disgraced my parents. I wouldn't be surprised if they disowned me and kicked me out."

Cedric chuckled as he turned me around to face him. "Love, I don't think they would do that."

"Cedric," I sighed. "I'm a fourteen-year-old girl who is pregnant with a child who has two possible fathers. Neither of whom they have met." I laughed briefly. "I even told them before I left for the World Cup that I destined to be alone. Mother even had her heart set on me being with Harry."

"Harry?" Cedric asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I said also smiling. "She assumed I would end up with him because I talked about him so much and she saw that he made me happy."

"Really?" Cedric asked, starting to laugh.

"Yes," I said. "But, Harry's too late."

"He is?" Cedric asked, clearly confused.

"Yes, my heart has already been captured."

Cedric smiled. "Yes, it has," he agreed pulling me into his embrace. "And I'm not going to let anyone else have it."

I smiled as he began to kiss me, but I ended it briefly as an unpleasant moan escaped my lips.

"Are you all right?" Cedric asked.

I smiled. "I'm just a little hungry."

Cedric chuckled before kissing my forehead. "Then let's get you two something eat." He took my hand and we left the room. The doors disappeared once they were closed.

"You know, I could always owl your parents, give you less to worry about," Cedric suggested as we headed for the Great Hall.

"That's really sweet, but I think I should be the one to tell them."

"But, you're already stressing out over this," Cedric pointed out. "And I think if I tell them it'll take away some of that stress."

"I'm not stressing," I insisted. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good," said Cedric, suddenly stepping behind me and wrapping his arms around me causing me to giggle. "Because I hate seeing you upset."

I continued to giggle until we reached the Great Hall doors. Krum was entering at the same time we were. I inhaled sharply.

"Easy, easy," Cedric soothed, glaring at Krum as we passed.

"I'm all right," I said.

"See? This is why I think that I should tell your parents," said Cedric as we stopped. "You have enough to worry about with him around, without having to add your parents."

"I'm all right," I repeated.

Cedric sighed. "Okay. Do you want me to sit with you?"

I smiled as I looked over to the Gryffindor table. "I think with my two bodyguards around, I'll be fine."

Cedric laughed as he looked over to Harry and Ron. "Yeah, you're right, but I'll sit with you during the champion selection."

I nodded and he left.

As I sat at the Gryffindor table, I filled my plate with any food I could reach. Everyone stared.

"What?" I asked.

"Hungry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," I answered as I began to eat.

For a while no one said anything until Harry leaned over and whispered, "So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Oh," I said, gently placing my silverware down. I turned to face him and mouthed, I'm pregnant.

Harry stared. "What?"

I repeated the words with no volume.

"Hermione, I can't read lips."

I sighed in frustration. "I'm pregnant," I whispered.

Harry still looked confused, but then his eyes widened and he started to open his mouth.

"Harry, please!" I said frantically, clapping a hand over his mouth. "If you love me at all you will not say those words out loud."

Harry nodded and I lowered my hand.

"Sorry," he apologized. "But, really?"

I nodded.

"That's great!" Harry said, giving me a one-armed hug. "I'm so happy for you and Cedric."

"Don't be too happy for us," I mumbled before taking another bite of food.

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Cedric is not the only possible father."

"You don't mean…?"

I nodded.

"I'm really sorry," said Harry, squeezing my shoulder for support.

"Thanks," I said.

We didn't say another word on the subject as we heard the sound of McGonagall clinking her glass with a fork causing silence to fill the hall. We all looked to the staff table as Dumbledore rose to his feet. With a wave of his wand bleachers appeared around the house tables. Some students went to sit in the bleachers, while others stayed at their house table.

I moved to the bleachers and Cedric followed, sitting behind me, wrapping his arms around me again.

"Now, the moment we've all been waiting for," Dumbledore said after he dimmed the torches and faced the Goblet of Fire. "The champion selection. You should know that once you're chosen, there is no turning back."

We all watched with baited breath as the fire in goblet turned from blue to a bright red and a small burnt piece of parchment flew into Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"This is it," Cedric whispered excitedly.

I smiled uneasily.


	25. Chapter 25

"Viktor Krum for Durmstrang," said Karkaroff

The bleachers across from us erupted in cheers as Viktor got to his feet. The uncomfortable feeling came over me as he gave a passing glance before disappearing into room behind the staff table.

"Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons," said Madame Maxime.

The girls at table in front of us were both cheering and crying as they watched Fleur disappear into the room behind the staff table.

My stomach tightened as the flames once again turned red.

"The Hogwarts champion is…"

"Here it comes," Cedric whispered.

I sighed deeply.

"Cedric Diggory!" said Dumbledore.

I felt as if everyone vanished as I slowly looked up at Cedric. He looked back at me with a look of excitement in his eyes.

"Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore called again, his voice echoing and sounding distant.

Cedric gave me a small smile which I didn't return. I still couldn't believe that he was chosen, that he even put his name in. He gave me a kiss on the forehead before he slipped out from behind me and joined Dumbledore where he stood. They shook hands before Cedric disappeared into the room behind the staff table.

"Oh, it's Cedric!" I heard someone cry out happily. "Hermione, you must be so proud! Cedric's the Hogwarts champion!"

I felt someone shake my shoulder in a one-arm hug, but I wasn't paying attention to who it was. I don't recall shaking or nodding my head.

Dumbledore began to applaud and everyone soon followed. "With our three champions chosen, it is time to reveal the prize for the winning school." He gestured toward Barty Crouch, who was entering the Great Hall with a magnificent silver trophy. Everyone clapped at the display of the prize. "The Tri-Wizard Cup!"

Suddenly the clapping died down as the Goblet turned red again. Dumbledore caught the parchment in one movement. Dumbledore was silent as he read the parchment. He looked up, his eyes focused on Harry.

"Harry Potter!"

Everyone turned to face us. Harry sat frozen.

"Harry, did you…?" I asked in a whisper.

"No, of course not," he insisted. "I'm not old enough."

We looked back at Dumbledore, he was singling for Harry to join him.

"Harry, get up there!" I urged.

Harry hesitated.

"Harry, go!" I urged again, pulling him up harder than I meant to.

Harry slowly made his way towards Dumbledore, and then headed for the room behind the staff table. Students were shouting in outrage.

After everyone had gone to bed, I waited outside the Great Hall. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I paced until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see both Harry and Cedric heading towards me. I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Hermione, what are you still doing here?" Cedric asked. "I thought you went to bed."

"Cedric, we need to talk, alone," I said, my arms still crossed. "Harry, you mind?"

"No," said Harry a little uneasy. "I'll see you up there."

"Fine," I said, my eyes never leaving Cedric's face. I sighed with frustration.

"What did you want to talk about?" Cedric asked.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I yelled.

"What are you-?"

"You entered yourself in the tournament!" I yelled. "Without telling me! When did you do it?"

"Before I left to look for Malone. What's the big deal?" Cedric asked.

"Death toll, Cedric!" I said, anger still clear in my voice. "Death toll! What part of that do you not understand?"

Cedric chuckled softly. "Mione," he said, taking my hands in his.

"Don't 'Mione,' me!" I said, pulling my hands free of his and backing away from him. "You could die in this tournament. I will not have this baby without a father!" My voice broke at my last words as I felt tears prickle my eyes.

Cedric placed his hands on my shoulders, and I found I couldn't look him in the eyes. Cedric placed his hands on my face, slowly I looked up.

"I'll be fine," he told me as he wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "I will not leave you and the baby."

I sighed shakily as I removed his hands from my face. "I just can't look at you," I said before turning and running up the stairs.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked after I entered the Common Room.

"No, Harry, I'm not," I said. "And I don't really feel like talking right now."

I entered the dormitory to find the girls were still awake.

"Hermione!" greeted Ginny happily. "Can you believe this? Harry and Cedric!"

"Yeah," I said as I slipped into bed and closed the curtains.

I didn't go to sleep. I just sat listening to the girls' chatter. Soon it was silent and I was still awake. I started humming a tune I never heard before, the more I hummed the more inspiration struck me. I quickly pulled out my notebook from my bedside table and began to write the melody. I didn't have the lyrics yet, but I had the melody to my very first song.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All book quotes belongs to JK Rowling **

**Song Credit: This I Swear by Nick Lachey**

The next morning I awoke to the sun shining in my eyes. After getting dressed, I headed down to the Common Room. Harry was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with a stack of toast in his hand.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Morning," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"You missed breakfast," said Harry. "So, I brought you some toast. Got to keep you and the little one fed."

I smiled as I took two pieces.

"Want to go for a walk?" Harry asked.

"Sure," I said.

As we passed the Great Hall I glanced inside.

"He's not in there," Harry told me.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Wandering around the grounds somewhere," said Harry.

I stopped. "Wait," I said. "Is that why you're taking me outside, so I'll talk to him?"

"No," said Harry. "I just thought you might want to talk."

"About what?"

"Last night, maybe?"

I groaned in frustration. "I don't feel like talking about it."

"Did you fight?" he asked.

"No," I groaned.

"Did you break up?"

"No."

"Did you talk about the tournament?"

"Yes!" I yelled. "We talked about the freaking tournament, I yelled at him, I told him I wasn't going to have this baby without a father, and then I went to bed, happy now?"

"Wow," Harry said. "That must have been really hard for you."

"Yes, it was," I said, my arms crossed in front of me. "But, I had to do it. I had to tell him that I'm not happy with what he did. He could get killed, Harry. You could get killed."

"I know," Harry said. "But, we don't have a choice."

I sighed again as I sat down on the grass in view of the lake. Harry soon joined me.

"You may not be happy with the choice he made," he said. "But, it's something he wants to do. It's something he has to do."

I sighed again as I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in them.

"He'll be fine," Harry assured me, squeezing my shoulder before getting to his feet and leaving me alone.

As I sat on the lake shore, listening to the Giant Squid splashing in the water, I started to cry. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't have to look up to see who it was because soon I was pulled into their lap, their arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry," Cedric whispered into my hair. "I should have told you that I put my name in."

Slowly my sobs died down, but the tears continued to flow as I snuggled my face into his chest.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," I said with difficulty. "I'm just so scared!"

"Shh," Cedric soothed as he stroked my hair. "It's going to be all right."

"I'm not so sure about that," I mumbled as I pulled away from his chest.

Cedric merely chuckled.

"I've been having nightmares, Cedric," I said still not looking him in the eyes. "Of myself sobbing over a dead body."

"And you think that dead body might be me," Cedric said, not as a question.

"Or Harry," I said, tears still flowing.

"Love, I'm sure that Harry and I won't die," Cedric said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Love, it was nightmare, it doesn't mean anything."

"But, it was so real," I said. "That's why I got so mad at you. I thought I was being told I going to lose you or Harry and I know that I cannot handle that."

"Okay, to make you feel better, I'm going to make a promise," said Cedric, taking my hands and bringing them close to his lips. "I promise that during this entire tournament I will be extra cautious around everyone and everything. I'll even ask Harry do the same. He'll watch my back and I'll watch his. Does that help?" he asked as he kissed my knuckles.

I smiled slightly. "A little," I mumbled.

"Mione, love, I promise that Harry and I will not die," Cedric said before carefully placing his hand over my stomach. "We have too much to live for."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder. Cedric wrapped his arms around me again.

"Would a song help you feel better?" he asked as he carefully rocked me back and forth.

I looked at him with slight surprise. "You sing?"

"Yes," said Cedric. "Cho and I used to sing in our church choir."

I laughed with disbelief. "I never pictured you as a singer."

Cedric smiled with pride.

"Sing to me," I said as I snuggled up close. "I want to hear your voice."

Cedric smiled and began to hum the tune. It sounded familiar. Then he sang the words. As he sang he ran his fingers through my hair and along my cheek.

You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

So whenever you get there  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

As he hummed the last notes, he brought our foreheads together.

"Wow," I whispered. "That was amazing."

"I heard Nick Lachey singing it on my radio one night and I've always wanted to sing it to the perfect girl," Cedric said with a smile.

"This I Swear is one of my favorite songs," I said as I wiped away my tears. "But, hearing it from you, made it sound more beautiful."

"Thank you," Cedric smiled as he kissed me.

"Cedric, your voice is amazing," I commented. I smiled brightly. "You should sing professionally."

Cedric chuckled. "I don't know about that."

"Why not?" I whined.

"I'm not that good," he insisted.

"That's not the real reason," I said knowingly. "What's the real reason?"

Cedric sighed. "What if people told me I wasn't any good or made fun of me?"

I shut my eyes. Cedric's fears were the same as mine, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "Will you at least consider it?"

He sighed again and looked away. I reached for his chin and held it. He slowly began to smile. "All right."

I smiled and began to kiss him. I gasped as I felt something strange go through my body. I brought my hand to stomach.

"What's wrong?" Cedric asked.

"I-I think I felt the baby move," I said slowly.

"What?" Cedric asked. "Isn't a little early for that?"

"Yeah," I said slowly again. "I'm not really sure. I don't know much about this."

"Speaking of that," said Cedric as we both rose to our feet. "Did you eat anything yet?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Daddy, Harry gave me some toast."

"Good. Have you seen Madam Pomfrey this morning?"

"Cedric," I said, stopping and taking his hand in mine. "I'm fine, the baby's fine. As long as I don't do anything that will cause me to have too much stress, everything will be fine."

Cedric sighed. "And I had to go and put my name into the damn goblet."

"Hey," I said, taking his face into my hands. "You did that before we found out about the baby and goblet chose you for a reason. I may be nervous about you competing but I am also proud. I'm more proud than I am nervous. You can do this." I began to kiss him passionately prove my point.

"You know I can't back out," Cedric said.

"I know," I said. "And I will support you in any way I can. You and Harry."

Cedric carefully pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "How did Harry and I get to be so lucky?"

"You're more lucky then he is," I remind him, before I kissed him passionately again.

"Yes, I am," he agreed.

"Now, I guess the only problem I have left is how I'm going to tell my parents."

Cedric cleared his throat nervously. "About that, I already wrote to them."

"You what?" I asked with a slight smile. "Cedric, I told you that I should've been the one to tell them."

"I know," said Cedric. "But, you seemed so upset about the tournament. I just wanted to give you one less thing to worry about."

"How did you even know where to send it to?" I asked. "You've never written to me before."

"Harry let me borrow Hedwig."

I kissed him again. "Thank you. When should we get a reply?"

"I sent her off this morning. We should get our replies around lunchtime."


	27. Chapter 27

The day seemed to drag on. It felt like classes were never going to end. Until at last, the bell signaling lunch rang. My stomach tightened with nerves, in just a few minutes I was going to hear my parents' reply.

I sat at the Gryffindor table, eating my lunch normally until…

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Just a little nervous."

"About what?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione?"

I looked over to see Cedric standing a foot away from the table with two envelopes in his hand, Hedwig on his shoulder.

I nodded as I rose to my feet.

"Thanks for letting me use Hedwig, Harry," said Cedric.

"No problem," said Harry. He clicked his tongue and Hedwig flew to his shoulder. "Good luck," he called after us as we left the Great Hall.

"Where should we read these?" Cedric asked.

"The Room of Requirement," I suggested.

Once we entered the Room of Requirement and the door closed and locked behind us, we were both silent for a time.

"Do you want me to go first?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah," I whispered.

Cedric opened his letter and cleared his throat before he read aloud:

_Dear Cedri_c,

_We were glad to hear from you and to hear about the tournament, we are so very proud of you. But we were shocked to hear that you might soon be a father, at such a young age. We are disappointed that you didn't wait but after hearing what he did to Hermione, we hope that you are the father and Krum is not. We will support you and Hermione, if there is something that we can do, let us know. Take good care of Hermione and the baby. We will talk more about this during the holidays. Good luck in the tournament, we are hoping for a Hogwarts victory! We love you. _

_Mother and Dad_

Cedric laughed as folded his letter and placed in his pocket.

"Well, we have my parents' support."

I smiled weakly before shakily opening mine.

"Do you want me to read it?"

"No, I'm okay," I said, though my hands still shook. I took a deep breath before I read my parents' reply out loud.

_Dear Hermione,_

_When we first saw Hedwig we expected for the letter she gave us to be from you, but seeing it from a boy we've never met was something we weren't expecting. And for him to tell us that he is your boyfriend and that you are pregnant and also he is not the only possible father made us angry that you could be so irresponsible. But then hearing about what that other boy did to you made us pray that your boyfriend is the father. He seems like a kind and caring boy. We hope to meet him and we will support the two of you, your mother is already on a baby shopping spree! We're planning to have the nursery done by next week. Keep writing, we want to hear how you and the baby are doing. We love you._

_Mother and Dad_

At this point, I was in tears.

"Happy tears?" Cedric asked.

I nodded. "They're already making a nursery."

"So, I guess this means your father won't kill me when he meets me?"

"You heard what they said, they like you already."

"That might change once they meet me," Cedric joked, but he looked serious.

I laughed as he pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair.


	28. Chapter 28

As the days continued, the month soon ended and the first task was an hour away. Before I left the dormitory Ginny was kind enough to say that I was finally starting to show, but very little. She worried for a moment that there might be something wrong, but I explained to her that Madam Pomfrey told me that because of my small size I might not show very much. I decided that I would tell Cedric that I was beginning to show at the end of the task.

I was heading for the Quidditch pitch where the task was to take place, when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around me. I smiled as I leaned against him and closed my eyes.

"Miss me?"

My body tensed up and my inside froze as I realized that voice wasn't Cedric's. Before I could say anything, he clapped a hand over my mouth, pressing down hard.

"Don't say a word," Viktor breathed into my ear. "Don't even try to scream."

I nodded. I expected to feel his wand, but all I felt was his hand over my mouth.

"I just want to talk to you without your bodyguards around," he whispered. "Let's go into this room." He pulled me into the room with his hand still over my mouth. Once the door was closed, he removed his hand.

"What is wrong with you," I demanded before repeatedly spitting to get the foul taste his hand had left in my mouth.

"I just want to talk," said Viktor.

"About what," I shouted, now wiping my mouth.

"That thing you are carrying," said Victor gesturing towards my stomach.

I put my hands over my stomach. "What about it?"

"It's mine," he said with an evil smirk.

"No it's not," I said backing away. "I won't let that happen."

In two strides Victor was in front of me, gripping my upper right arm in a vice-like grip. I winced as he did this.

"That baby is mine and I'll do whatever it takes to get it."

Without warning, he grabs my face and kisses me roughly on the lips, before releasing my arm and heading for the door.

"One more thing," he said with his hand resting on the handle. "You tell that boyfriend of yours or that wise-ass friend anything and I will make your life a living hell." He then left closing the door softly behind him.

I stood there shaking, tears slowly flowing. I wiped them away before I left the room.

I headed to the Quiddich Pitch.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron greeted.

"Hey, Ron, where are Harry and Cedric?"

"They're in the tent, waiting," said Ron with slightly amused look on his face. "They're both really nervous. Diggory's pale as a ghost and Harry's pacing so much, I'm surprised he hasn't dug a trench in the ground."

I laughed softly. "Could you save me a seat? I'm going to go talk to them."

"Sure thing," said Ron as he went into the stands.

I soon found the tent where the boys were waiting and sure enough I saw two shadows pacing. I went for the closest one.

"Harry," I whispered.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck. How are you feeling?"

He didn't say anything.

"You just have to stay focused, then you just…"

"Battle a dragon," Harry finished.

Hearing him say those words sent an uneasy feeling through me. Before I could stop myself, I threw back the tent flap and threw myself into his arms.

"Easy," Harry warned before carefully wrapping his arms around me. I ignored him as held onto him as tight as I could.

There was a sudden flash of bright light repeatedly shining in our eyes.

"What's this?" we heard a woman's voice from somewhere beyond the bright flashes. "Harry Potter has finally found love."

"Hey, stop shining your damn camera in our eyes!" Harry ordered.

"My apologies. Enough pictures," said the woman to her photographer.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter," she greeted, taking our hands one after the other in tight grips.

Harry waved her off and turned to me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"What about-"

"I'm fine."

"About what?" Rita asked eagerly, getting right into our faces. She looked us both over, her eyes widened when she noticed my stomach. "Oh!" she said, clapping her hands. "You're carrying Harry Potter's child! Bozo, get a picture!"

I groaned as I tried to cover my face from the camera's blinding flashes. Rita was asking so many questions and Harry was yelling at her to back off. The noise and lights were starting to get to me.

"What is going on here?"

"Cedric!" I cried, pushing past the photographer and rushing into his arms.

"Mione, love, what are you doing here?" Cedric asked, his hands on my face. "Is the baby okay, is something wrong?"

"No," I assured him. "I wanted to wish you and Harry good luck."

"Oh, so you're the boyfriend," said Rita, her photographer still shooting off his camera. "How does it feel knowing your girlfriend is carrying Harry Potter's baby?"

I whimpered as I buried my face into Cedric's chest, trying to hide it from that horrid camera.

"Excuse me?" Cedric asked as he stroked my hair. "Harry, who is this woman?"

I looked up to see Harry coming toward us and moving to stand on Cedric's other side.

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter," Rita answered, sticking out her hand which Cedric didn't take. "How does it feel knowing your girlfriend doesn't love you enough to have your baby?"

"Excuse me?" Cedric asked again, carefully passing me to Harry before staring down at Rita.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Harry snapped as he held me close for protection.

"Oh, I don't?" Rita asked. "She's pregnant, is she not?"

We didn't say anything. Rita grinned.

"Harry's the father, is he not?" Rita continued.

Again, we didn't say anything. Rita's grin widened.

"What do we have here? Did Granger finally dump that scum Diggory?" a voice boomed.

We turned to see Krum entering the tent with Karkaroff close behind him.

"You want to run that by me again?" Cedric asked as stormed up to Krum, his wand tight in his hand.

"Cedric, please don't do anything," I begged, still in Harry's protective embrace. It was hard to tell if he heard me or not, because his face was still up close to Krum's and his wand was still tight in his hand.

"You know who the father is?" Rita asked, looking happier.

"The baby is mine, conceived from a night of passion, something that pathetic excuse for a man could never give her."

"You bastard!" Cedric shouted, throwing his wand aside and punched Krum as hard as he could. Once Krum was on the ground, Cedric pinned him down and continued to punch Krum on every part he could reach, sending blood everywhere.

"Cedric, stop it!" I screamed, trying to get free of Harry's hold, but he wouldn't let go.

"Get him, Cedric!" Harry yelled. "Kick his ass!"

There was sudden boom and Cedric was thrown across the tent where he landed hard on the ground, motionless.

"Cedric!" I screamed as Harry and I rushed over to help him.

When we reached him, we noticed Karkaroff still pointing his wand at Cedric.

"What did you do?" Harry growled.

"What I had to do," said Karkaroff as he put away his wand.

As I looked Cedric over, I noticed something wet and sticky coming from his hair and onto my fingers.

"Oh, my God, he's bleeding!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked, looking Cedric over then looking around. "What could he have-"

We both looked behind us to see a tent pole dripping with blood.

"Oh my God!" I gasped.

Harry flicked his wand and a thick cloth appeared in his hand.

"Quick, put this on his wound!" he ordered.

I did what he told me, but after holding it for a few minutes, I checked the wound.

"Harry, he's still bleeding!" I said, my voice shaking.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey," he said, getting to his feet.

"Hurry!" I yelled as Harry rushed out.

"Oh, this is terrible," said Rita as she came up behind me. "How do you feel now, do you think he'll be all right?"

"Get away from me," I breathed, my teary eyes never leaving Cedric's face. "Get away from me now or I'll hit you with a memory charm so strong, you'll think you're back in diapers and drooling!"

Rita backed away but didn't completely go away.

The tent flap opened and Harry came in, followed by Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

"Please, help him," I begged.

"I'll take it from here," said Madam Pomfrey. She placed her hand over Cedric's wound, replacing mine. "What happened?" she asked as looked over Cedric's body for other wounds.

"Karkaroff threw him against a tent pole," said Harry motioning toward the pole dripping with blood as he held me close.

"Albus, we need to move him," said Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore waved his wand and a stretcher appeared. Carefully both him and Madam Pomfrey placed Cedric onto it, then quickly but carefully stepped out of the tent, Harry and I followed, but as we passed Krum and Karkaroff, I wrenched free of Harry's hold and stormed toward them, before I could get too close, Harry grabbed me by the arms and pulled me into him, trying to hold me back but I still fought against him.

"Easy, Hermione," he breathed.

"I hate you," I growled.

"Hermione, don't."

"Thank you, Harry," said Krum.

"Oh, don't get me wrong," said Harry. "I want to kick your ass, too, but I don't think now is a good time." With a slight nudge, we left the tent.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All books quotes and movies quotes belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

Once we were out in the cool air I began to breathe heavily.

"Hermione," said Harry cautiously as he stood in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. "Breathe, slowly."

I did what I was told and began to breathe slowly.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Sorry."

"Oh, believe me, I want to…well, I won't get into that. But, you need to stay calm for the baby, the stress can't be good."

I nodded again.

"Come on. Let's go see how he's doing."

As Harry and I headed for the medical tent, Dumbledore was coming out.

"Is he okay?" I asked at once, Harry's hands on my shoulders.

"We managed to stop the bleeding, but he's still unconscious. Madam Pomfrey is giving him something to help him wake up."

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Of course," said Dumbledore stepping aside to let us in.

As Harry and I entered the tent, we saw Madam Pomfrey with her back to us and a syringe in her hand.

"Is he okay?" I asked again as we headed for Cedric's bedside.

"He'll be fine," said Madam Pomfrey without looking at me. "I just gave him something that will help with any pain. Why, Miss Granger!" she exclaimed, looking up at me, and then moving to stand in front of me. "You're flushed, are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" I insisted.

"Sit down, please," said Madam Pomfrey.

I moaned as sat down on the bed next to Cedric's and she began to look me over. I felt like a little kid in doctor's office, made me wonder if I was going to get a lollipop for being a good girl.

Madam Pomfrey sighed as she finished her testing.

"Well?" I asked.

"Your blood pressure is higher than normal." She flicked her wand, and a vial appeared in her hand. "Take this to bring it down. It won't harm the baby."

I sighed as I took the vial and brought it to my lips.

"Hermione?"

I nearly choked on the potion as I saw Cedric stare at me with weak eyes.

"Cedric!" I breathed, letting the vial slip from fingers and land in the dry grass.

"I'll go tell the headmaster Mr. Diggory is awake," said Madam Pomfrey and she left the tent.

"What are you doing?" he asked tiredly, trying to sit up.

"Easy," I warned, helping him to sit up.

"What were you taking?" Cedric asked, leaning against his pillows.

"It's nothing," I said. "Just a blood pressure reducing potion."

"What?" he asked, taking my hand, scooting over slightly and pulling me down next to him. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I guess seeing what Karkarooff did to you caused me to stress a little."

"A little?" Harry laughed. "I had to hold you back from attacking Krum and Karkaroff."

I blushed.

"Really?" Cedric asked, starting to grin.

"I was really scared," I said, running my fingers carefully through his hair. "I thought I lost you when I saw you lying motionless and all the blood." My voice shook at my last words.

Cedric smiled as he took my hand from his hair and kissed my knuckles.

"I already told you that I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, that's good," said Harry as he came to join us. "Because I don't think I can handle her on my own."

"I'm not that bad," I smiled.

"Actually, love, you are," Cedric grinned.

"Watch it, Mr. Diggory," I warned before kissing him passionately.

"Aww!" Harry cooed. "That's so sweet."

"You want one?" I asked as I slipped off the bed and started to move slowly toward him.

"No, I don't," said Harry.

"Yes, you do," I grinned.

"No, I don't!" Harry insisted.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I-"

Before he could finish, I crushed my lips onto his in a passionate kiss. As the kiss continued I coiled my arms around his neck, after a minute or two, I slowly parted my lips from his.

"Wow!" he breathed.

I giggled as Harry spun me around to face Cedric with my back against his chest and his arms carefully wrapped around me.

"You're one lucky man, Diggory," said Harry.

"I know I am," said Cedric as he took my hand.

A sob suddenly escaped my lips.

"Hey, what is it?" Cedric asked getting out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked his arms still around me.

"I love you both so much," I said, tears escaping my eyes as looked at their hands.

They both smiled.

"But?" Harry asked. "There's a but."

"I have this feeling that something horrible is going to happen. I can't shake it."

"Don't worry, Hermione," said Harry. "We talked before and came to an agreement that we would look out for each other."

Cedric smiled as he pulled me into his arms. "We're not leaving you."

I smiled into his chest. "I still can't shake this feeling."

"Man, Cedric, she is hard to convince," said Harry.

The tent flap opened and in walked Dumbledore, Krum and Karkaroff, Fleur and Madam Maxime, Madam Pomfrey, and Mr. Crouch with a small velvet bag in his hand.

"Is that-"

"Cedric," I warned.

He cleared his throat. "Skeeter woman still here?"

"Yes, but she's not allowed in," Dumbledore said. "Miss Granger?"

"Albus, I insisted that Miss Granger stay here for health reasons," said Madam Pomfrey.

"As you wish, Poppy," smiled Dumbledore. "Barty?"

"Gather around, champions!" said Mr. Crouch. "Reach into the bag and see your first task. Miss Delacour?" he asked, offering her the bag.

Fleur nervously reached into the bag and pulled out a small Welsh Green dragon with the number two around its neck. She glanced fearfully at Madam Maxime, who pulled her away from the group, whispering to her in French.

Krum was next. He reached into the bag with no problem and pulled out a small Chinese Fireball dragon. Steam was flaring from its nostrils. It had a number three around its neck.

Cedric, like Krum, put his hand into the bag. Once he pulled out the dragon, he walked back to his bed that I was now occupying and sat down next to me. He opened his hands to reveal a small Swedish Short-Snout dragon. The number around its neck made my insides freeze.

"One," I whispered.

Cedric took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Don't worry," he whispered.

I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter," said Mr. Crouch, offering Harry the bag.

Cedric and I watched as Harry reached in, but briefly pulled his hand out before putting it back in and revealing a Hungarian Horntail, its spiked tail swinging threateningly. The number four around its neck.

"Dragons," said Mr. Crouch. "Your first task is to collect the golden eggs without damaging the other eggs. The golden eggs each contain a clue to the second task. Good luck to you all." That said Mr. Crouch left the tent.

There was a brief silence before the sound of canon going off made everyone in the tent jump with slight fear.

"Mr. Diggory?" said Dumbledore as he held the tent flap open.

Cedric rose to his feet.

"Wait!" I said, also getting to my feet and taking his hand in mine. Cedric turned to face me. I stood on my toes so that my lips brushed along his ear. "You die, and I swear I'll kill you," I whispered. Then I kissed his cheek.

Cedric chuckled before he kissed me on the forehead and gave me one last glance and nodded to Harry before stepping out of the tent.

I sighed deeply as I sat back down on the bed. Harry sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"It'll be okay," he promised.

As Harry and I waited in the tent, Fleur came up to us.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," said Harry.

"That man who just left, he seems nice."

"He is," I said.

"You're very lucky," said Fleur. "Good luck with your little one."

"Thank you," I said as she left.

As Fleur passed Krum, he looked over at me with a seductive smile. I looked away but still felt his eyes on me.

The crowd outside the tent suddenly gasped and groaned.

"What do you think happened?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Harry. "But, I'm sure he's okay."

Not long after that, we heard, "He got the egg! Diggory got the egg! Let's hope that burn of his isn't too bad. He already looks like he had a rough time."

I groaned.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," said Harry.

We didn't have to wait long for Cedric to step into the tent. I clapped a hand over my mouth to hide my laughter. Even though his burns looked gruesome the rest of him looked like he put his finger in an electrical socket.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to fight my giggles.

"I'm an idiot," Cedric said.

"I knew that already," I joked.

Cedric laughed. "I tried to distract it by turning some rocks into a dog."

"It looks like the dragon preferred you instead of the dog," Harry teased.

Cedric laughed sarcastically as Madam Pomfrey led him to an empty bed.

The announcer called Fleur's name. She was pale as she headed for the tent flap.

"Good luck, Fleur," I said.

Fleur gave me a reassuring smile before stepping out of the tent.

I walked over to stand in front of Cedric's bed with my hands behind my back. I bounced on the balls of my feet with a smile on my face.

"What?" he laughed.

"Nothing," I said, still grinning. "Just seeing my boyfriend looking like a troll doll puts a smile on my face."

"Glad I could amuse you," Cedric smiled.

"Yeah," I said, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Well," he said after we broke the kiss and he pulled me into his lap. "I guess I should have my hair like this more often."

"Ah, don't even think about it, Diggory," I demanded before he began to kiss me, laying me back on the bed, forgetting about everyone else in the tent.

"Oh, my word!" the announcer cried. "Her uniform is on fire!"

Cedric suddenly stopped kissing me. "Hermione," he said, slowly moving off me.

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

Cedric smiled as he stared at my stomach. "You're bigger."

"Just a little," I smiled.

Cedric smiled before he kissed my cheek twice and hugged me tight.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you, too," I giggled.

"And she has the golden egg!" the announcer cried and not long after that Fleur entered the tent with her skirt smoking.

"Oh, my, Fleur!" I cried, getting up to meet her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she smiled. "No need for a fuss."

Once Krum's name was called both Cedric and Harry stood close to me protectively as Krum stared at me with that same seductive look he always gave me. Once he was out of sight, they relaxed.

"There's something about that man that makes me shiver," said Fleur with a shudder.

"You have no idea," said Cedric.

"Oh, no!" said the announcer. "Krum has broken some his eggs! That will cost him."

Both Harry and Cedric smirked.

Not long after that, announcer announced that Krum had gotten his egg and he entered the tent.

"Too bad about your eggs," said Harry with a smile.

Krum scoffed.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry sighed before heading for the tent flap.

"Harry!"

He turned to face me.

I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "For luck," I grinned.

Harry laughed stupidly.

"Oh, will you get out there?" I said, turning him around and shoving him out of the tent.

"Yes, ma'am." he said with a southern accent.


	30. Chapter 30

As he disappeared from my sight, I looked down and noticed Harry's wand in the grass.

"Harry!" I yelled, picking up his wand and rushing after him.

"Hermione, wait!" Cedric cried, but I ignored him.

I kept running, following Harry into a dark tunnel that led to the stadium.

"Harry!" I called as he entered the stadium.

"Hermione, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"You dropped your wand," I said, handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said, taking it. "Now, get out of here, I don't want you to get hurt."

I turned to leave but found my only way out was blocked.

"Hermione, get out of here!"

"I can't!" I yelled gesturing toward the blocked exit.

"Oh, shit," Harry muttered.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Get the golden egg," said Harry.

I laughed uneasily.

"Just stay close to me," said Harry, taking my hand.

"There's the egg," I said, pointing. It was a few feet ahead of us.

Harry and I slowly made our towards the eggs until suddenly Harry pulled me down as the dragon's spiked tail headed straight for us

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking at me with fearful eyes.

Before I could answer the dragon's tail swung at us again, sending rocks raining over our heads.

When we were free from getting hit, Harry pulled me to a large bolder that could block both of us from the dragon's vision.

"Are you all right?" he asked again.

"Yeah," I panted. "I think so."

"What about the baby?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry," said Harry, giving my shoulders a squeeze. "I won't let anything happen to you or the baby."

"How do we get out of here?" I asked.

Harry cautiously looked from behind the rock, pulling out his wand.

"Accio Firebolt!" he cried, once he was back behind the rock.

The dragon must have heard Harry's voice because we soon felt heat on our backs. Harry held onto me to protect me. Once the heat was gone, Harry peered back around rock again and saw his broom coming toward us. It soon floated in front of us. Harry helped me onto it then swung his leg over it.

"Hang on!" he said, and I gripped onto him as tight as I could.

As we flew I heard the dragon roar and then a loud clang. I looked behind us.

"Harry, the dragon's loose and it's coming straight for us!"

"Shit!" he swore, gripping his broom tighter, making it go faster. "I can't loose him!"

"Head for the bridge," I said, pointing to a bridge on our left.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We'll be able to fit through the spaces, the dragon won't."

Harry turned and headed for the bridge at full speed, went through a space and drove into the fog. The crashing and roaring told us that dragon collided with the bridge. From the corner of my eye, I could see the dragon falling towards us, and as it passed us, its tail hit me, cutting my shoulder. I screamed in pain. Once the dragon vanished in the fog Harry turned around and headed back to stadium.

Once we were seen the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Get the egg, Harry!" I yelled.

With one hand still on the broom, Harry scooped the egg into his other arm, flew out of the stadium and headed straight for the medical tent.

Once we landed, Cedric ran toward us, scooped me into his arms, held me bridal style and began to kiss me repeatedly. I felt like I was in the reunited scene of Titanic.

"I was so scared," Cedric said between kisses. "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't plan it," I said when his kisses finally subsided.

Cedric placed his forehead against mine. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

I cried out in pain as Cedric's hand rubbed along my shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked concern clear in his voice and on his face.

I whimpered in response.

"You're bleeding!" said Cedric, looking at the blood on his fingers in horror. "Madam Pomfrey!" he called as he carried me back into the tent.

"Miss Granger, what on Earth-"

"Not now," Cedric said, placing me on the bed he used earlier. "She's hurt. Harry, do you know how it happened?"

"I don't know," said Harry as he joined us. "I was a little busy trying to prevent the dragon from killing us."

"Dragon tail," I muttered.

"The cut is very deep," said Madam Pomfrey as she cleaned the cut with a cleaning potion that stung really bad. I bit down on my lower lip to prevent screaming. "But, it won't take long to fix."

"I'm really sorry, Hermione," said Harry.

"It's not your fault," I said.

"Yes, it is," he insisted. "I was stupid enough to drop my wand."

"Harry-"

Before Cedric could finish, the tent flap opened and Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Madam Maxime, and Karkaroff stormed in. Rita Skeeter and her foul photographer followed soon after, flashing off his camera in our faces.

"What is the mean of this?" roared Karkaroff. "First, you let you let the boy enter when he is not of age. Now, this girl is helping Potter! This is an outrage!"

"It was an accident," I said, tears starting to burn in my eyes. "Harry dropped his wand. I was just making sure he had it."

"Shut up!" Karkaroff hissed so venomously that I flinched. "You knew how to handle the dragon and told Potter even though it was against the rules. You -"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled.

"You have no right to talk to her like that!" yelled Cedric.

"Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter, calm yourselves," said Dumbledore. "Igor, Miss Granger is not at fault. Accidents happen."

Karkaroff scoffed.

"It was an accident," said Madam Maxime.

"Ooh, how do you know?" Rita asked eagerly.

Madam Maxime ignored Rita. "She didn't help the other Hogwarts boy. More importantly, she is with child. No mother ever wants to put her child in danger."

Karkaroff shook his head.

"Thank you," I said.

Madam Maxime merely smiled.

"I still think Potter should be disqualified," muttered Karkaroff.

"Karkaroff, you know of the goblet's binding contract," said Mr. Crouch. "There is no getting out of it."

"I'm very sorry," I moaned, bringing my hand to my head.

"You all right?" Cedric asked, sitting next to me.

"I'm just tired," I mumbled, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Mr. Diggory, could you take Miss Granger to the hospital wing so she can rest?" said Madam Pomfrey. "We also need to make sure what happened hasn't harmed the baby."

"Of course," said Cedric, scooping me up into his arms.

I laid my head on his chest, but I was too tired to put my arms around his neck, so I just kept them laying over my stomach.

"Be sure to return here for the revealing of scores," said Dumbledore. "Rest well, Miss Granger."

"Thank you," I mumbled as Cedric carried me out of the tent.

Cedric was silent has he carried back to the castle. Even with my eyes closed I could tell he had something on his mind.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I shouldn't have-"

"No, I'm sorry," Cedric apologized. "I was just scared."

"But-"

"If you didn't go after Harry, he would've been killed," said Cedric as he gently placed me onto the bed. I wasn't even aware that we entered the castle. I must have been in and out of conscious.

"Still, what if I harmed the baby-"

"Stop it," said Cedric as tucked me in. "If the baby is anything like its mother, nothing will be able to hurt it."

I smiled tiredly.

"Now, get some sleep, I've got to get back. I'll come back and check on you when I can." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Before sleep claimed me, I prayed that Cedric was right and that no harm had come to the baby.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: All books quotes and movies quotes belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

When I woke up from my deep sleep I was surprised to find that it was the next day.

"How did you sleep?"

I looked over to find Cedric sitting at my bedside with a smile on his face.

"Pretty good," I said as I sat up in bed. "How long was I asleep?"

"About twelve hours."

"What's in your hand?" I asked.

"We got mail," said Cedric showing me the envelopes. "From our parents."

"From our parents?" I asked. "What do they want?"

"I don't know, but the owl that brought your letter also brought these," said Cedric handing me a small bag of crackers.

"Well, let's see what they wanted," I said, taking my letter.

"Should I go first?" Cedric asked.

"If you want," I offered.

Cedric smiled as he opened his letter and read it aloud:

_Dear Cedric,_

_We hope things are going well for you, Hermione and the baby. We were thinking with the holidays coming up that we would like you to come and visit. We've already made up the guest room. Hoping to see you. We love you. _

_Mom and Dad_

"They want us to visit?" I asked.

"I guess so," said Cedric.

"It sounds like a good idea, but let's see what my letter says," I said as I opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your mother sent, with this letter, some crackers for you to eat. She said they helped her with morning sickness. We were hoping that you would come and visit for the holidays. You could bring Cedric and we could get to know him. Plus your mother wants to show you the nursery. It is nearly finished. We still need to make a few choices that we want your opinion on. We love you and hope to see you and Cedric. _

_Mom and Dad_

Cedric chuckled, "So it looks like both of our parents want us to visit."

"So, who should we visit?" I asked.

"We could visit both," Cedric suggested.

"How?" I asked.

"We could visit my parents on Christmas Eve and yours on Christmas Day."

"I like that idea."

"Then, I'll write letters to both of them to say that we're coming," Cedric said.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey walked in the room. "Miss Granger, I have your test results, we did them while you were asleep."

"And what are the results?" I asked.

"Everything's fine, you and the baby are healthy, which is a miracle. Normally, that amount of stress would have caused a miscarriage."

I sighed with relief as Cedric laughed with triumph while kissing my cheek.

"You are free to go," Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Great!" said Cedric with another kiss to my cheek. "I'll go owl our replies."

I nodded as he left.

As I entered the Great Hall, there was a great amount of chatter, louder than usual.

"What's going on?" I asked as sat down next to Neville at the Gryffindor table after stuffing a cracker into my mouth.

"There's going to be a ball in a few weeks," said Ginny excitedly. "And what did you just put in your mouth?"

"Cracker," I said after stuffing another cracker into my mouth. "Mom says it's good for morning sickness."

"Have you been feeling sick?" Harry asked.

"No, mostly I'm just hungry."

"I still can't believe you're going to have a baby," said Ginny with a smile on her face.

I laughed softly.

"How did your parents handle it?" Ron asked.

Before I could answer, owls fluttered into the Great Hall delivering the morning mail.

"Uh…Hermione?" said Ron uncertainly.

"Hmm?" I asked, putting my crackers aside and starting on my cereal.

Ron pointed. I followed his finger and saw a whole bunch of owls flying towards me, landing in front of me and fighting to deliver their letter first.

"What in the world?" said Ginny, picking up her bowl and goblet to prevent them from spilling.

"What is all this?" Ron asked.

With everyone's help, we managed to get all the mail from every owl's leg and the owls flew back out of the opened windows.

"You're very popular this morning, Hermione," Ron grinned.

I laughed softly.

"Want us to help you open them?" Harry asked.

"Thanks," I said as I went back to eating my cereal.

"Oh, that's just-" Ginny yelled crumpling up the paper.

"Who do these people think they are?" Neville growled ripping his paper into pieces.

"These people are lucky I don't know where they live," Ron muttered also ripping his paper to pieces.

"What are you guys upset about?" I asked.

"It's hate mail!" Harry growled looking at the paper with such anger in his eyes, I expected to see fire come out of them. "They're all saying that you cheated on me with both Cedric and Krum and you're not fit to be mother. That's ridiculous!"

I put down my spoon and picked up the closest envelope.

"Ow!" I cried, quickly dropping the envelope to the floor.

The envelope was full of a thick yellowish-green liquid that immediately covered my hands, making them red and swollen with horrible blisters.

Ron carefully picked up the envelope and sniffed it. "Undiluted bubotuber pus!" he said with disgust. "That's sick!"

"Ow!" I sniffed, grabbing a napkin and attempting to wipe off the pus. But, when I touched the napkin to the blisters, they spit open and began to bleed. "Ow!" I sobbed, tears flooded down my face.

"Hermione, you better get to Madam Pomfrey," said Neville.

I nodded as I got to my feet. As I headed out of the Great Hall another owl flew in and dropped a newspaper in front of Ron.

When I reached the Hospital Wing, I found that the doors were closed. With the back of my hand I knocked.

"Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" asked Madam Pomfrey when she opened the doors.

I showed her my hands.

"My word! What happened to your hands?"

"Hate mail," I muttered as sat down on the closest bed. "People are mad at me because they think I'm cheating on Harry."

"That is no reason to send hate," said Madam Pomfrey as she went through her cabinet of potions.

I sighed as she sat down in front of me with a small jar in her hand. She opened it and the contents of it smelt strongly of tea-tree oil

"Who would do should a thing?" she asked as dipped a small cloth into the potion and then began to dab it on my hands. I hissed at the pain.

The doors opened again and Cedric rushed in.

"Mione, are you all right?" he asked with a kiss.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "But, I apparently upset someone."

"Who?" Cedric asked as Madam Pomfrey began to wrap my hands.

"I don't know."

"There you are," said Madam Pomfrey. She then went into her office.

I moaned as I slipped off the bed.

"Hands hurt, love?" Cedric asked.

I nodded.

Cedric carefully took my hands into his, brought them to his lips, and gently kissed one after the other.

"Better?"

I nodded. "You have a magic touch."

He chuckled as he led me out of the Hospital Wing. When we reached entrance hall we went our separate ways.

Chapter 32

When I reached Hagrid's hut, I found that class had already ended and the creatures where being put back into their cages as students headed back to castle.

"There you are, Hermione!" Hagird said.

"Sorry I missed class," I muttered.

"That's all right," Hagrid smiled. "You can make it up some other time. Oh, dear, what happened to your hands?"

I explained about the hate mail.

"That's terrible!" Hagrid growled. "And saying you would make a terrible mother? That rubbish! You will make a fine mother."

I smiled. "Thanks, Hagrid."

"Next time that happens, just burn them."

"I'll keep that in mind."


	32. Chapter 32

When I reached Hagrid's hut, I found that class had already ended and the creatures were being put back into their cages as students headed back to castle.

"There you are, Hermione!" Hagrid said.

"Sorry I missed class," I muttered.

"That's all right," Hagrid smiled. "You can make it up some other time. Oh, dear, what happened to your hands?"

I explained about the hate mail.

"That's terrible!" Hagrid growled. "And saying you would make a terrible mother? That's rubbish! You will make a fine mother."

I smiled. "Thanks, Hagrid."

"Next time that happens, just burn the letters."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"We'd better go," said Harry. "See you, Hagrid."

"I'll see you guys later," said Ron. "I'm going to meet Luna."

Harry and I said goodbye and continued our way to the castle.

"So, are you looking forward to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked.

"Not really," I muttered. "I can't really dance."

"Really?" said Harry with a smile. "I think I can fix that."

He took my hand led me to the Room of Requirement. Once we inside and the doors were closed, romantic dance music began to play.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Harry didn't say a word. He picked me and placed me on his feet and then began to dance.

"Teaching you to dance," he said at last. He did a few more steps then placed my feet back on the floor so could I try it. Every once and while I would step on his toes, but instead of wincing, he would smile.

"Thanks, Harry," I said with a kiss to his cheek.

"You're welcome," he said with a kiss to my lips.

A spark. I felt a spark that caused me to kiss Harry again. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back and soon it turned into passion. As the kiss continued, Harry scooped me up into his arms, carried me to the bed that the room provided and gently laid me on it.

"I love you, Hermione," he breathed.

"I love you, too," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair. "Make love to me."

Harry stared. "Are you sure? What about the baby?"

My hand moved from his hair to his face. "We'll be careful." I said, starting to kiss him again.

Our moment of passion lasted until we both fell asleep.

When I woke up I had a smile on my face. I sighed as I rolled over on my side. Harry was sleeping peacefully. I began to run my fingers through his hair, then I stopped as realized what I had just done.

"Oh, my God!" I exclaimed as I leapt out of the bed, backed into the wall with my hand clapped to my mouth. The sound of my voice caused Harry awaken with a jerk.

"What?" he asked frantically. He then noticed the look on my face and his eyes widened as he realized what I had realized. "Oh, my God, Hermione, I am so sorry!"

"I know," I gasped. "I just have to…"

Without another word, I ran from the room.

_That didn't happen_, I kept thinking as ran through the halls. But it did happen. I began to slow down and soon stopped, placing my hand on stomach as I felt the baby move. It did happen. I betrayed Cedric by sleeping with my best friend. I flattened myself against the wall, slid down it and cried.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: All books quotes and movies quotes belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

"I'm sorry," I mumbled through my tears as I held my stomach. "This is all my fault."

"You're not the only one at fault."

"Go away, Harry," I said as I got to my feet.

"I can't," he said. "It's just as much my fault as it is yours."

"Just go away!"

"Not until I know you're okay," Harry insisted. "Are you?"

I laughed uneasily. "I'm great. I just betrayed my boyfriend by sleeping with my best friend."

"And I betrayed Cho," Harry sighed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as I wiped my eyes but the tears kept coming.

"We have to tell them."

I sighed. "I don't think I can I do that. I could lose him forever."

"That may happen," Harry agreed. "But the longer we wait, the harder it's going to be, and it's going to be even more painful for them if they find out from someone else."

I sighed as I nodded.

"Well, I better go," Harry mumbled. "I have to tell Cho."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." He made to kiss me but decided against it. "I really am sorry."

I nodded as I watched him leave, and then started my way down the hall. My mind was spinning with all sorts of horrible images of how Cedric would handle what I had to tell him. Every one of them brought tears to my eyes.

I looked up to see Cedric walking towards me with a smile on his face. I stopped dead in my tracks, giving him a weak smile. The time had come for me to tell him. It had come a lot sooner than I had hoped. When he was close enough, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with as much love as I could give.

"What was that for?" he asked as he laughed.

"I love you," I said with determination in my voice, my hands on his face.

"I love you, too," said Cedric. He then looked me in the eye. "You look like you've got something on your mind."

"It's nothing," I assured him. I felt the baby move again, but harder, like the baby knew I was lying. I ignored it. I couldn't tell Cedric now, I just couldn't. "Trust me, it's nothing."

As I headed for the Great Hall for dinner, I found Harry about to go in, but he stopped when he saw me coming.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said back.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, did you tell Cho?"

"Yeah."

"How did she take it?" I asked.

"Well, she slapped me, yelled at me for a few minutes, and then she kissed me."

I was taken aback at those last words. "She kissed you, after you told her what we did?"

Harry nodded.

"Why would she do that?" I wanted to kick myself for asking that.

"Well, she said that if it was with someone she didn't know so well, we would have been over in a heartbeat."

I smiled uneasily. "I take it she's upset with me?"

"No, I'm not."

I turned to see Cho coming to join us, standing next to Harry with her arm around his waist.

"Cho, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-"

"Hermione, it's okay," Cho interrupted before pulling me into a hug. "These things happen. I've known you and Harry long enough to know that you wouldn't do this intentionally."

"If you never want to see me again, I'd understand-"

"Hermione, you're not listening to me," said Cho as she now held me by my shoulders. "I'm fine with what happened. I'm not mad at you or Harry. I love you, Hermione. If I never saw you again that would break up our group and I don't want that."

I laughed weakly as tears flooded down my cheeks. "Thanks, Cho."

Cho groaned symmetrically before she pulled me into a tight hug and repeatedly kissed my cheek . "I love you!" she said in a moaning voice.

"I love you, too," I mumbled.

"So, have you told Cedric yet?" Harry asked as Cho let go of me.

I shook my head. "I can't."

"Well, I know Cedric," said Cho. "If you explain what happened, that it was never meant to happen then everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"You better tell him soon," said Harry. "I mean that wouldn't exactly be a great Christmas present."

"Harry!"

"Okay," I said. "I'll tell him…when I can."

"Hermione."

"I'll tell him, Harry. I promise."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: All books quotes and movies quotes belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

But as time went by it became harder and harder to tell Cedric. Every time I saw him, I would push it to the back of my mind and forget about it. Christmas was right around the corner and I still hadn't said anything.

"You have to tell him, Hermione," Harry whispered as we stood on the Hogsmeade Station platform. "You can't hold it off any longer."

"Shh!" I hissed. "I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"You better do it some time today. Christmas Eve is tomorrow."

"I know that!" I growled.

"Then do it for both your sakes." He looked down at my slightly larger stomach. "And for the baby's."

The train whistle blew.

"Mione, love, we better go," said Cedric, coming up to us and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Merry Christmas, Harry." Cedric stuck out his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Cedric," smiled Harry, shaking Cedric's hand briefly before pulling him into a brotherly hug. When they released each other Harry looked at me with a smile. Feeling uneasy I wrapped my arms around him. "Do it now," he whispered into my ear, brushing his lips along my hair. "Before it's too late." Slowly he released me. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

"Yeah," I said. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

The train whistle blew again and Cedric and I stepped onto the train. We had a compartment to ourselves and as soon as we shut the door and sat down and I laid my head down on his lap, I fell asleep and didn't wake until we reached King's Cross.

When we stepped through the barrier, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were there to greet us. Cedric ran straight to them and embraced them while I nervously made my way toward them. Cedric turned towards me, walked over to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist guiding me the rest of the way.

"Mom, Dad," Cedric said with pride in his eyes. "This is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend. Hermione, my mom and dad."

"I believe I've already had the pleasure of meeting Miss Granger," said Mr. Diggory with a smile. "Nice to see you again. I am relieved to see that the poison is gone."

"Not completely," I mumbled.

"Well, don't you worry, my dear," said Mr. Diggory. "We will do all we can to take care of you and the little one." Mr. Diggory glanced down at my stomach with a small smile. I could see tears glisten in his eyes, I couldn't figure out what could have caused them.

"All right, Amos, you've had your turn, now let me see her," said Mrs. Diggory pushing Mr. Diggory aside. The tone that she used made me feel like I was the baby, not the one having a baby. "Oh, my word!" she whispered as she looked me over. "Cedric, you never told us how beautiful she is."

"Mother!" said Cedric with an embarrassing whine.

Looking at Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, I noticed that like Harry, Cedric looked a lot like his father but had his mother's silver-blue eyes.

Mr. Diggory, like Mr. Weasley borrowed a car from the Ministry to take us to their home and I once again, I fell asleep and when I awoke I found myself in Cedric's arms.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Shh," he soothed. "We're here. I'm just carrying you inside."

"Cedric, I can walk."

"Just sleep," he whispered, brushing his lips along my ear.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to convince him, I did what he told me to do and fell asleep. When I awoke again I found myself lying in a comfortable bed with white sheets and red comforter. A dresser was in front of the bed, a window right next to that.

I slipped out of the bed, walked down a small hallway, turned into a small archway and found myself in the living room which was decorated in the most breath-taking Christmas decorations I had ever seen. The Christmas tree was in the right-hand corner next to a window. The star on top of the tree was shining so brightly it was as if the heavens had opened up. Cedric and his parents were sitting on two separate couches talking amongst themselves.

"Look who's up," Mr. Diggory smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

"Good," I said, rubbing my eyes while falling onto the couch next to Cedric and laying my head on his shoulder.

"You still seem tired," Cedric smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't understand why," I said. "I've never been this tired before."

"It's one of the downsides of pregnancy," Mrs. Diggory said. "I went the through the same thing when I was pregnant with Cedric but I still think it was just Cedric's way of keeping his mommy all to himself."

"Mother!" said Cedric, turning slightly pink.

"I hope this baby doesn't do that to me," I said trying to stifle a yawn. "I don't want to miss out on the rest of the tournament."

"Maybe you should," Cedric muttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I almost lost you during the first task," said Cedric, sounding as if I was missing the obvious. "I don't want it to happen again."

I moaned before kissing him repeatedly on the cheek.

Mr. Diggory cleared his throat as he got to his feet. "Well, I better get started on the food. The family will be here soon."

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"Almost 4:30," said Mrs. Diggory.

"What? I slept all day?"

Cedric nodded as he stroked my hair.

"Oh my, God!" I moaned as I covered my eyes. "I've ruined Christmas Eve!"

"No, you haven't, my dear," said Mrs. Diggory as the doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

A small group of people walked into the living room, some carrying gifts and placing them under the tree while others brought food to the kitchen.

"Ced!" cried a boy of Cedric's age, pulling Cedric off the couch and hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Devon," said Cedric with difficultly from the boy's tight embrace.

"This is must be the lovely Hermione you never shut up about," said Devon, finally letting go of Cedric looking at me with a smile.

"Yes," said Cedric with a slight cough, taking my hand and helping me to my feet. "Hermione, this is my cousin Devon."

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand.

Devon stared at me with a strange look.

"Devon, why are you looking at her like that?" Cedric asked.

"I just can't believe that this is the girl from the newspapers."

Cedric and I shared a glance.

"Newspapers?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Devon. "There's an article by that Skeeter woman that says-"

"Devon Michael Diggory, you finish that sentence and I will box your ears!"

A woman who looked exactly like Mrs. Diggory, only her eyes were green, and her red hair had a hint of blonde in it, walked in.

"Hello, Hermione," she said kindly. "I'm Susan, Cedric's aunt."

"Nice to meet you," I said. "Susan. We have a friend at school with that name."

"Yes, Cedric has told me."

"Mother, I just wanted to find out if what Uncle Amos said was true about that Krum guy."

"Not a word!" she growled.

"Dad!" Cedric called as he pulled me towards the kitchen. "Did you have to tell the whole family about Krum?"

"Sorry, son," said Mr. Diggory. "But, I figured with a new little Diggory on the way, the family should know about this scum so they can help."

I smiled weakly. I was grateful for the Diggorys' help and protection, but I also felt uneasy.

"Part of me fears the baby isn't Cedric's," I said quietly, not looking at anyone. "Even though I keep telling myself otherwise."

"Nonsense!" said a woman at the kitchen table. She was an elderly woman that didn't appear old. The only way I could tell of her age was the wrinkles on her hands and the graying in her copper brown hair. She stared at me with kindness in her dark brown eyes. "Listen to me, my sweet," she said, taking my hands into hers. "This baby is a Diggory, I can feel it."

"Thanks, Grandma," Cedric smiled giving his grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

"And if it's not, we still love it just as much as Cedric if not more," said Mrs. Diggory, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, it's a Diggory, Abigail, I can feel it."

"All right, Mother, we get it," said Mr. Diggory.

We all gathered around the table and started on the meal and I could tell the baby enjoyed it because after I ate certain foods, it would move. Mrs. Diggory and Cedric's grandmother asked if I would let them feel the baby and of course I did.

"Cedric, you should feel the baby," said Mrs. Diggory excitedly.

"I can't," he mumbled as he moved his food around his plate.

"Why the world not?" his grandmother asked with slight disappointment.

"What if nothing happens?" he asked.

"That's ridiculous!" his grandmother insisted.

"You'll never know until you try," said Mrs. Diggory.

"I don't know."

"Trust me, son," said Mr. Diggory looking at me with a warm smile that I returned then he looked back at Cedric. "Next to holding your child after they're born, there is nothing like it in the world than to feel your baby move inside its mother."

Cedric sighed nervously. "All right."

He moved his chair closer to me, shakily raising his hand. I smiled as I grabbed it, his hand stopped shaking. Carefully I placed his hand over my stomach. Immediately the baby began to move, more than it ever had before. Cedric gasped in surprise, removing his hand briefly before returning it to my stomach.

"That's amazing!" he whispered. He laughed uneasily, but his smile was bright.

"The baby's never moved this much before," I pointed out.

"If that's not proof the baby's a Diggory, I don't know what is," Cedric's grandmother smiled.

"This baby stuff is great," said Devon. "But, can we get to the presents?"

Everyone laughed at that and then presents were passed out. Mr. Diggory gave Mrs. Diggory a charm for a beautiful charm bracelet that I just noticed on her right wrist. Cedric whispered to me that it was a tradition they had since their first year of being in school together.

Devon got Cedric a frilly pink nightgown. Everyone burst into hard laughter. After the laughter died down Cedric explained that it was tradition of theirs for both him and Devon to give each other joke gifts for both Christmases and birthdays.

"I'm sorry, Cedric," I said. "I don't have anything for you."

"That's okay," he said, bringing his lips to my forehead. "I understand you've had a lot to deal with lately."

"So, Ced," Devon grinned. "Aren't you going to give Hermione her gift?"

"No," he answered with a smile. Everyone stared. "I'm going to give it to her tomorrow."

"Oh, good idea, son," Mr. Diggory commented.

Cedric glanced at his watch. "We better get down to the Weasley's or we'll never to get to your parents' house."

"I apologize that our house isn't connected to yours," said Mrs. Diggory as she hugged me goodbye.

"It's all right," I smiled. "I wanted to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley anyway."

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," said Mr. Diggory as he too, hugged me.

"Take care of that girl!" called Cedric's grandmother as we headed for the front door. "Or you'll have me to answer to."

"Don't worry, Grandma," Cedric chuckled as helped me with my jacket. "I will."


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: All books quotes and movies quotes belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

When we stepped outside, the weather was cold but thankfully not freezing cold. Cedric kept me close to him to keep me warm even though I told him I would be fine. When we reached the Burrow, Mr. Weasley was there to greet us.

"Merry Christmas!" he said, coming up to us.

"Merry Christmas!" we said together.

"Oh, Hermione, you look absolutely beautiful!" said Mr. Weasley looking me over with a look of pride on his face.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Come, let's get you both inside," said Mr. Weasley taking my hand. "Molly, they're here!" he called as we entered the Burrow kitchen.

"They are?" called a female voice in the distance.

Seconds later, Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen wearing an apron and carrying some cleaning products.

"Hermione!" she said, placing the cleaning products on the counter then coming to up to hug me. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" she said as she embraced me.

"It's good to see you, too, Mrs. Weasley," I smiled.

"Oh my, look at how far along you are already," Mrs. Weasley said in surprise as she held me at arms-length. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

I laughed softly. "Yes, I have."

"We're just here to use the Floo Network to get to the Grangers'," said Cedric.

"We know," said Mr. Weasley.

"But, I'm not letting you leave until you have one of my lemon squares," Mrs. Weasley insisted as she pulled out a fresh batch from the oven.

"I'd humor her if I were you," Mr. Weasley mumbled.

Cedric and I smiled as we each took a treat.

"Mmm!" I mumbled with my mouth full. "Mrs. Weasley, these are delicious." Cedric nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, dears," said Mrs. Weasley as she placed the batch on the counter. She then cleared her throat. "So, how is school going?" she asked.

"Good," I said as I took another lemon square.

"Is that boy still causing trouble?" she asked trying to hide her anger.

Cedric and I shared a confused look.

"Both Amos and Ron told us about Krum," Mr. Weasley explained.

"Told?" said Mrs. Weasley. "You said Amos was fuming about it at work and Ron sent us a Howler about it."

"Wow!" I said.

"If I ever see that boy I'm going to jinx him into oblivion!" Mrs. Weasley growling as she starting working on her Christmas dinner.

"I'm with you on that, dear," Mr. Weasley agreed.

"Looks like you have a whole army to protect you," Cedric said as he wrapped his arms around me. "We better get going, your parents are probably wondering where we are."

Mr. Weasley cast the Incendio charm and fire crackled in the fireplace. He threw Floo Powder into the flames and they turned green.

"Wait!" said Mrs. Weasley. "I have something for you."

We didn't have to wait long, she returned with a smile on her face.

"I used this with my all children," she said, handing me baby blanket. "I want you to have it."

"I can't take this," I said trying to hand it back but Mrs. Weasley refused to take it.

"I insist you take it, I want the baby to have something with some Weasley love."

"Thank you," I said as I hugged her.

"We should go," Cedric whispered in my ear.

Smiling, I took his hand and we stepped into the fire.

"The Grangers!" he called into chimney.


	36. Chapter 36

After many twists and turns, we stepped out of my family's living room fireplace.

"Hermione!" greeted my grandmother as she hugged me. "Oh, you look lovely and doing well, I see," she smiled glancing down at my stomach. "When your mother told me you were expecting, I was shocked but I am also pleased that I'm going to be great-grandmother." She glanced over at Cedric. "And who is this fine young man?"

"Cedric Diggory, ma'am," he greeted wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Her boyfriend."

"Oh," said my grandmother with a bright smile. "And are you the proud father?"

I bowed my head.

"We're not entirely sure," said Cedric as he rubbed my shoulder. "But, we're hopeful."

"Well, let's just hope you are the father instead of that other guy."

I looked over to see my cousin coming towards me with his arms out wide and a smile on his face. I walked up to him and embraced him in a warm hug.

"Mmm, Hermione, it is so good to see you," he said as held me.

"You, too, Jack," I said as kissed him repeatedly on the cheek. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," said Jack as let me go and looked me over at arms-length. "I still can't believe my little cousin's having a baby." He looked over at Cedric. "Please, tell me he's the father, and not the prat who hurt you."

"Jack, how do you even know about that?" I asked.

"Your parents wrote us a letter about it, and you know our family, once something happens to one of us…"

I nodded. "The whole family has to know."

Jack smiled and nodded too.

"So where are your dad and brother?" I asked Jack as I looked around.

Jack sighed. "I'm saddened to say, they weren't able to come, they got snowed in."

I moaned in disappointment.

"Hey," said Jack, holding my chin. "There's always New Years'."

"Yeah, but I miss them!" I whined. "Plus, I'll be at school during New Years'."

Jack smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me back to where Cedric and my grandmother were standing. "So, Cedric, is it?"

Cedric nodded.

"You're her boyfriend, right?"

Cedric nodded again.

"Just so you know, you hurt her in any way, I will hunt you down and kill you," Jack threatened, though it didn't sound like one. "I don't need magic and I'm not the only one."

"Jack!" I whined with embarrassment.

Cedric chuckled with his arms crossed in front of him. "I don't need magic either," he told Jack. "But, you don't have to worry because that will never happen."

"See that it doesn't," said Jack. Then he smiled and showed Cedric his hand which he took.

I elbowed Jack roughly in the side once they released their hands. "Have you seen Mom and Dad?" I asked.

At that moment the front door opened and Mother and Father walked in with bags of groceries.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I greeted following them into the kitchen.

"Hermione!" Mother said, placing down the groceries and hugging me. "Oh, my Richard, look at our little girl."

"I know," Father smiled as he hugged me. "She's beautiful."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't be," Mother said as she stroked my hair while Father still held me in his arms. "We are very happy about the baby."

"Your mother's right, sweetie," said Father. "We're looking forward to spoiling the baby. We didn't get to spoil you much because your grandmother always beat us to it."

I laughed softly.

"So, where is this boy of yours?" Father asked.

"Right here, sir," said Cedric as he joined us in the kitchen.

"Oh, Hermione, he is handsome!" said Mother, looking at Cedric as if she had never a guy before. "Forget everything I said about Harry."

"Mother!"

Cedric laughed silently. "Cedric Diggory, ma'am, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Mother said shaking his hand.

"Sir," said Cedric, now shaking my father's hand

"Good to meet you," he said as I moved from his arms to Cedric's. "I take it someone has told you about our family."

"Yes, Dad," I said annoyed. "Jack did."

"Hermione, what's on your arm?" Mother asked, pointing.

I looked down at the blanket, I'd forgotten about it.

"Oh, it's a baby blanket. Mrs. Weasley gave to me. She said it was an old family blanket and she wanted me to have it."

"Oh, that's sweet," said Mother. "Oh, I want to show you the nursery!" She took my hand and led me up the stairs to the room next to mine.

I looked at the room in amazement. It was filled with many baby things including a bassinet and a crib, a small dresser with diaper bag on top of it. Next to that, a changing table and a rocking chair in the corner with a playpen next to that. A lullaby was playing somewhere I couldn't see. Happy tears came to my eyes.

"Mom," I said in a choked voice. "Thank you."

Mother smiled as she hugged me. "No need to thank me."

As I wiped my eyes I yawned.

"Time for bed," Mother said.

"I'm not tired," I said, trying to stifle another yawn.

"You're going to bed," Mother insisted as she led me to my room. "Do it for the baby."

"Good night, Mom," I said as I slipped into bed.

"Good night, love," she said as she switched off my light and closed my door.


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning, I woke up feeling sick. I clapped a hand over my mouth, slipped out of my bed, rushed to the bathroom, bent over the toilet and threw up violently. When I thought it was over, more came. When it was finally over, I rinsed out my mouth and returned to my room to find Cedric sitting on my bed.

"Merry Christmas, love," he said as he rose to his feet.

I merely mumbled.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I've been feeling sick all morning."

"Maybe you have a secret you don't want to hide anymore," Cedric smiled.

My stomach tightened. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to hide my nerves.

"My mother always used to say to me that when you're violently sick like that, it means you're hiding something," said Cedric with a smile. "So, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Good," said Cedric, putting his hand in his pocket. "Now I can give you your present."

"Actually," I said, stopping him from pulling out whatever it was in his pocket. "I do have something to tell you."

"Really?" he said still smiling.

My stomach tightened as I brought my hand to it and tears streamed down my face.

"Hey, what is it?" Cedric asked placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I," I said, my voice breaking. "I cheated on you."

Cedric's hands slipped off on my shoulders and he took a step back. "You cheated on me," he repeated slowly.

I nodded. "With Harry."

"How did you cheat on me?"

"I-I slept with him," I answered with difficulty.

Cedric sighed as he turned his back on me. "Why would you do that?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry," I said, trying to get him to look me in the eyes. "I was caught up in the moment."

"I can't believe this," Cedric breathed as he began to run his fingers through his hair then gripping it tightly.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated. "I-I tried to stop."

"But, you didn't, did you?"

"I," I said, placing my hand on his arm, but he pulled away. "Please, forgive me."

Cedric turned to face me, placing his hands on my wet face. "I can't."

"Please!" I begged.

Cedric leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Goodbye, Hermione."

I blinked and he was gone.

I broke down into hysterical sobs while pulling at my hair. I looked over at my bag at the foot of my bed. I went to the bag, pulled out my notebook and tore out the pages and ripped them into pieces.

When I was through with that, looked over at my shelf of souvenir snow globes. I went over to it, grabbed the closest one, stared at it for a moment, and then threw it where it shattered on the hard wood floor. I did the same thing with all of them, screaming as I did.

After that, still sobbing, I fell to the floor, cutting my knees from the glass. I ignored the pain.

My door suddenly opened.

"Hermione, love, what's wrong?" Mother asked, holding me close.

"Oh, Mom, I blew it! I really blew it!" I said between gasping sobs.

"What?" Mother asked.

"I lost Cedric, Mom! I lost him!" I cried, still gasping and sobbing.

"Hermione, calm down!"

"I can't!" I gasped. "I-"

The world suddenly disappeared around me.


	38. Chapter 38

When I woke up I felt incredibly groggy. I looked around and saw Mother at my bedside.

"Mom?" I said sleepily.

"Hey, sweetie," she said as she stroked my hair.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out from being so upset," Mother explained.

"What about the baby?" I asked worriedly.

At that moment a doctor walked in.

"Your baby is just fine," he said.

"Hermione, you remember him, don't you?" Mother asked me, gesturing toward the doctor.

I thought for a moment, and then it came to me. "You were my doctor from when I was a kid."

"Yes," he smiled. "And I've moved on to hospitals."

I smiled as a memory came to me. "Do you have a lollipop for me?"

Smiling, he pulled one out of his pocket.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean-"

"Take it," he smiled. "They always made you feel better. Plus, I think the baby would like it."

I smiled taking the lollipop, unwrapping it, and popping it into my mouth.

"Hermione, can you think of anything that could have caused you to become so upset?" the doctor asked me.

I sighed as I lay back on my pillow and pulled the sucker out of my mouth. "I cheated on my boyfriend not too long ago and I just told him after keeping it from him and after I told him, he left me."

Everyone was silent.

"Oh."

"Hermione," Mother said soothing wiping away tears I didn't realize were falling.

"I blew it, and I don't see how things are going to get better," I muttered.

Again, silence.

My doctor cleared his throat. "I'm going to go check on your test results," he said and he left the room.

I looked over at Mother and Father who looked back at me like they didn't even know me anymore.

"You cheated on Cedric?" Father asked.

I nodded.

Mother carefully sat on my bed. "With who?" she asked.

"Harry," I whispered.

"Okay," said Mother as she rubbed my shoulder. "We don't need to discuss this any further."

The doctor soon returned with the results that said I was fine but he also said that if I had another episode like that, it would not only be fatal for the baby, but for me as well.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. I hung my bag loosely over my shoulder as I stepped off the train. Harry and Cho were waiting for me on the platform.

"Hermione," said Cho as she hugged me. "How was your holiday?"

"Great," I said.

They stared.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah," I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "I just didn't sleep well."

"Where's Cedric?" Harry asked as we boarded a carriage.

"I don't know," I said. "I haven't seen him since Christmas."

"Did something happen?" Cho asked as the carriage departed from the station.

I nodded. "I told him what happened between us." I gestured between me and Harry. "I asked him to forgive me, but he couldn't and he left."

"Oh, Hermione," said Cho as she shakily moved over to sit next to me, putting her arm around me.

"I got so upset that I had to be taken to the hospital."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked again.

"Yeah, the baby and I are fine, but the doctor said if something like that ever happens again, we might not be so lucky."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure nothing happens," said Cho as she rubbed my shoulder.

I sniffed. "I should have told him sooner."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Cho asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "He needs time to think." I sighed as I laid my head on Cho's shoulder. "I blew it."

"No, you didn't," she insisted as she continued to rub my shoulder.

Harry leaned forward and carefully took my hand. "Everything will be fine," he promised as he stroked my hand with his thumb.

I sniffed as shook my head again. Something told me that everything wasn't going to be fine.

As I entered the Great Hall, I saw Cedric getting up from his seat at the Hufflepuff table. He didn't notice me until we were a foot apart. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, but in reality it was ten seconds.

"I have to go," he muttered as moved passed me.

"Wait," I said, seizing his hand. "Can we talk?"

Cedric sighed as he turned to face me, his hand still secure in mine.

"Not now, Hermione," he muttered.

"But I-"

"Not now," he repeated. He turned to leave, slowly slipping his hand out of mine.

Tears burned my eyes as I watched Cedric disappear down the Hufflepuff corridor. I groaned softly as I felt the baby move sharply.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he stood behind me.

I nodded, my eyes never leaving the Hufflepuff corridor.

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to him?" Cho asked.

I nodded, then without another word I headed for the stairs.

"Hermione!" one of them called out, but I wasn't paying attention to who it was.

I gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the common room.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny greeted when she saw me. "How were your holidays?"

"Great," I said. I then told her what happened during the holidays, minus the part of Cedric leaving me. "Your Mother even gave me this blanket to give to the baby." I pulled blanket from my bag and showed it to her.

"Aw!" Ginny said as she took it from my hands. "Mom said she still had it somewhere in the house, but we could never find it. She must have hidden it."

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

"Probably to prevent Fred and George from experimenting on it," said Ginny with an amused smile.

I smiled but then my smile turned into a yawn.

"You better get some sleep," said Ginny. "The baby's probably tired too."

I laughed softly as I got to my feet. "Good night, Ginny."

"Don't forget this," Ginny said, getting up and handing me the blanket. "Trust me, with this you'll get the best sleep of your life."

"Thanks, Ginny," I said. "Good night."

She said good night as I made my way up the stairs. The dormitory was empty when I entered it. I slowly sat on my bed after putting on my nightgown. Cedric's face was still very clear in my mind's eye. The pain and anger in his eyes. I took the baby blanket and draped it over my bedspread. I sighed as I slipped into bed, laid my head on the pillow and fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

I woke up in the middle night, feeling hungry, I slipped out of bed and started heading for the door.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"I'm hungry," I whispered. "I'm just going to the kitchens."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Ginny asked.

"I'm hungry," I repeated, placing my hand over my stomach. "So is the baby."

Ginny smiled. "Just be careful," she muttered as she laid her head back on her pillow.

I quietly opened the door and headed down the stairs. As I headed for the portrait hole I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks as a sharp pain hit me. I brought my hand to my stomach as the pain hit me again with more force. I fell to the floor as the pain became too unbearable, knocking over a flower vase, causing it to shatter in front of the fireplace.

I curled up into a ball and started to cry, something was wrong. Very wrong!

I heard a door open.

"Hello?"

"Harry…"

"Hermione?"

"Help me."

I heard Harry storm down the stairs and hovered over me with fear blazing in his eyes, one hand cradled my head.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I groaned. "Something's wrong."

"Harry, what's going on?" I heard Ron ask as I heard two pairs of feet coming down the stairs. Ron and Neville were now hovering over me.

"I don't know," said Harry, sounding panicked.

"The baby," I whimpered.

"We have to find Cedric," said Harry.

"I'll get him," said Neville, getting to his feet and running for the portrait hole.

"Hurry!" Harry yelled as I screamed out in pain.

"We better get her to Madam Pomfrey!" said Ron, now sounding just as panicked as Harry.

"I don't want to lose my baby," I sobbed.

"You're not going to," said Harry, scooping me up into his arms.

With Ron at his heels, Harry carried me as quickly as he could to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he called as we entered the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey, coming out of her office wearing a nightgown and curls under a hairnet. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Hermione needs help!" said Harry as gently laid me on a bed. "She thinks it might be the baby."

At his words, Madam Pomfrey rushed to my side. "Miss Granger, can you describe what the pain is like?"

I was in too much pain to answer. All I could do was sob.

"Can you help her?" Harry asked.

"I'll do what I can," Madam Pomfrey promised.

At that moment Neville walked in.

"Where's Cedric?" Ron asked

"I can't find him anywhere," said Neville.

"What?" Harry asked. "Where could he-"

Madam Pomfrey sighed, cutting Harry off.

"What is it?" he asked.

I looked over at Madam Pomfrey with blurry eyes.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger," she apologized. She truly looked sorry from the tears in her eyes. "I'm afraid you've suffered a miscarriage. You've lost the baby."

"No!" I screamed, sobbing hysterically. "Not my baby! Please, no!"

"I'm so sorry," said Harry, trying to comfort me, but I pushed him away.

"No," I kept repeating, shaking my head with my eyes tightly shut as I gripped my hair. Harry kept apologizing over and over.

I sat up straight, in my bed breathing heavily. I was back in my dormitory. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, placing my hand over my stomach and waited. When I felt the baby move I sighed with relief.

I looked down and found the baby blanket on the floor. I bent over, picked it up and draped it over my shoulders as I rose to my feet. I slipped quietly out of the dormitory without waking anyone. I opened the portrait hole, descended down the Grand Staircase and opened the big oak doors. The wind was bitter cold as I sat on the stone stair railing and watched the snow gently fall.

My dream was still running through my mind, causing tears to run down my cheeks, leaving burning trails on my skin from the cold

The oak doors creaked open loudly.

"Hermione, what are you doing out here?" Cedric asked.

"Thinking," I answered without looking at him.

"You're going to freeze out here," said Cedric as draped a cloak over the baby blanket.

"What do you care?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"Hey," said Cedric, sitting in front of me, but my eyes never left the sky. "I care."

I scoffed. "Yeah."

"Have you been crying?" Cedric asked.

I didn't answer.

Cedric placed his hand on my face. My eyes fell on him as he wiped away my tears with his thumb. "You can tell me."

I sighed. "I had a nightmare, that's all."

"What happened?"

I bowed my head as another tear escaped my eye. "I lost the baby and you weren't there to help me. Nobody could find you."

"Hermione, I would never leave you," said Cedric, taking my hands.

I slipped my hands out of his and wrapped the cloak tighter around me as I looked away. I sighed as I shivered.

"You're cold, let's get you inside," said Cedric as he slipped off the stone railing.

"No."

"Come on, Hermione, you can't stay out here."

I didn't say anything.

"For the baby?" Cedric asked reasonably.

I shut my eyes tightly as I slipped off the railing, still holding the cloak tight against me. I stepped through the door Cedric was holding open without looking at him.

"So," I said as he closed the door behind us and I turned to face him. "Does this mean you can talk to me again?"

Cedric sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready yet."

"Then what was that out there?" I asked, gesturing towards the doors.

"I was just making sure you were all right," said Cedric. "You still cheated on me."

"I tried to apologize, but you wouldn't listen to me," I said trying not to yell.

"This is not something you can forgive so easily," Cedric said, also trying not to yell.

We both sighed and bowed our heads.

"So, I guess we're over, then?" I asked as I looked back up.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I nodded. "Your cloak," I said as I slipped it off my shoulders and held it out to him.

"You can keep it," Cedric said, pushing the cloak away.

"Take it," I said, holding it out again. "I have no need for it."

He took it. "Good night."

Tears prickled in my eyes as I walked away. As I made my way up the stairs, a sob escaped my lips. It echoed through out the hall, but this time he didn't come to comfort me.


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning I felt like I was on pins and needles. All through breakfast I was griping and yelling at everyone.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked after he couldn't handle my attitude.

"I just didn't sleep well last night," I said.

"Did something happen last night?" Harry asked.

"No." I felt my cheeks wetting.

"Okay," Harry said awkwardly. "Um, would you mind meeting me in the library? I need some help with the egg clue. I can't seem to figure it out."

"Yeah, I'll help you," I said wiping my eyes. "I'll see you later," I said, my voice breaking as I left. I could hear Ron mutter "women" to Harry.

I made my way down the empty corridor, pulling out a small bag of crackers from my bag. I was about to place one in my mouth when I noticed Cedric coming down the hall in the opposite decision. He was absorbed into what he was reading and didn't notice me. My eyes followed his progress, the cracker still inches from my mouth. I pulled it away, looked at it for a few seconds, then threw it away into the nearest trash bin and did the same with the bag of crackers.

"Hermione!"

I looked to see Ginny, Luna, and Cho coming to meet me with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, guys," I smiled.

"Are you okay?" Cho asked. "Harry and Ron told us you weren't exactly in the best mood."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I said with a weak chuckle. "It's probably just hormones."

"Yeah," Luna agreed. "It's not something boys would understand."

We all laughed softly at that.

"So," said Ginny, smiling brightly. "The Yule Ball is almost here, everyone ready?"

"Ron and I already have our suit and dress ready," said Luna smiling as bright as Ginny.

"Neville and I are ready too."

Cho didn't say anything.

"What about you, Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Got your dress and everything?"

"My mother picked it out for me and she's going to send it when she can," I explained.

"And what about a date?" Luna asked. "Going to ask Cedric?"

"Yeah," I said awkwardly. "I might ask Cedric."

They stared but I didn't say anything else on the subject.

"Look, I've got to go," I said, still feeling awkward. "I need to go meet Harry. He needs help with the egg clue."

Before anyone could say a word, I turned and left.

When I entered the library I found Harry sitting at a table closest to the door. He had in his hands a thick book and a look of complete frustration on his face. The golden egg was in front of him.

"You know if you keep making that face, it'll get stuck that way," I joked as I sat down next to him, placing my bag by my feet.

"I just can't understand what the egg is saying," he said as he placed his book down and closed it.

"Well, what language is it speaking?" I asked.

"The kind that makes you feel like your ears are going to bleed," said Harry, sticking a finger in his ear and rotating it.

"Can you decipher anything?" I asked.

"Not really, it's nothing but screeches," said Harry as he opened his book again. "I can't find anything in this book that can help."

"I'll go see if I can find something," I said as I got to my feet. Harry nodded as he continued to look through his book.

I went to the back of the library, where students rarely go. I ran my fingers along the spines of the books and none of them looked like they held the right information. Then I came across a book with a title I couldn't read. I pulled it out and began to flip through the pages. I was so deep into what I was reading that I ran into something solid, catching me off guard and causing the book to fall from my hands.

I looked up to see Cedric standing there with the same book I saw him with earlier.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't see you."

"It's okay," I said. "I wasn't paying attention either." I made to pick up the book.

"No, I'll get it."

Cedric bent down, picked up the book and handed it out to me. I slowly grabbed for the book, feeling my fingers brush along his. I hugged the book to me as I looked down at his shoes.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine," I said slowly looking up. "I've been feeling a little sick though."

"Have you been eating the crackers your mother sent you?" Cedric asked.

"No, I threw them away," I answered. "I figured what's the point?"

"But, if you-"

"Cedric, I'm fine."

"Okay," he said.

We bowed our heads.

"So, what are doing here?" Cedric asked.

"I'm helping Harry with the egg clue, he's having trouble with it," I said.

"Really? I'm working on that too," Cedric said with an awkward smile, pointing to book in his hands. "It is hard to figure out."

"Do you need some help?" I asked.

Cedric chuckled softly. "Thanks, but I think I can figure it out on my own."

"Oh," I said, feeling awkward.

There was a moment of silence.

"So," I said feeling like I was about to lose my nerve. "Do you have a date for the Yule Ball yet?"

Cedric sighed. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I'm already going with Cho."

I felt my stomach drop.

"You're going with Cho?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah," said Cedric with a small smile. "As friends."

I nodded. 'I hope you have a good time." I turned to leave.

"Look, Mione-"

I shut my tightly. Hearing him call me that hurt like a knife. I turned to face him.

"Look, I-I still care about you," said Cedric, taking slow steps towards me.

"I know you do," I said. "Um, I need to go, Harry is waiting for me."

Before Cedric could say another word, I turned and left.

"This is impossible!" Harry grumbled as he put the book down again.

"Here," I said, placing the book I found in front him and sitting in the same seat.

"Hermione, I can't understand anything in this book," said Harry as he flipped through the pages.

I wasn't listening. My mind was still reeling with the idea of Cedric going to the Yule Ball with Cho.

"Hermione?"

"Did you know?" I asked slowly. "That Cedric asked Cho to Yule Ball?"

Harry closed the book slowly, and didn't look me in the eyes. "Yeah," he said, sounding uneasy. "I was there when he asked her."

"And you're letting them go?" I asked.

"Hermione, they're just going as friends," Harry said as if I was missing the obvious. "Cedric really needs a friend right now."

Hearing him say that sent a burning feeling to my throat.

"And I don't?" I asked as I picked up my bag.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, Hermione," said Harry with small laugh. "I only meant-"

"I know what you meant, Harry," I said getting to my feet. "You can figure out the clue on your own."

"Hermione…"

"Figure it out on your own, Harry!" I yelled as I went out the door.

I wiped my eyes as I made my way down the corridor. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and once again, I bumped into something, catching me off guard. I looked up to see Viktor standing in front of me.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled, starting to walk away.

"Wait," said Viktor, grabbing my wrist.

I looked down at my wrist. "If you don't let go of me, I swear I'll scream," I threatened.

"Sorry," he repeated, letting go of my wrist. "I wanted to apologize."

I laughed sarcastically as I crossed my arms in front me. "Apologize, for what? For raping me? For giving me a disease that threatening to both me and my baby? And oh, yeah, for making my life hell! Did I forget anything?"

Viktor looked at me with confusion. "I gave a disease?"

"PID," I growled. "I'm not going to explain it. You can find that out for yourself."

"Okay," said Viktor. "You're going to be okay, aren't you?"

"Hopefully," I snapped, my arms still crossed. "What do you care?"

"Okay, I deserve that."

I scoffed. "If you're done with your so-called apology," I said turning to leave.

"Actually…"

I rolled my eyes as I turned back to face him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Right away my mind was screaming, "no way, walk away" but the more I thought about it, the more I realized what else could he do to me in a crowd full of people? I was also thinking what would Cedric think of me with Viktor?

A smile slowly overtook my face. "Sure, I'd love to."


	41. Chapter 41

"You seem to be in a good mood," said Ginny as I sat smiling at the Gryffindor table.

"I am," I said. "I have a date for the Yule Ball!"

"Really?" said Ron. "You and Diggory going to wear matching outfits?"

"I'm not going with Cedric," I said. "He's going with Cho."

"Then who are you going with?" Harry asked, looking at me as if he already knew the answer.

"Viktor," I mumbled softly.

"Huh?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"Viktor," I repeated, louder this time.

There was a clang as Harry knocked over his goblet, sending pumpkin juice all over the table.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Harry half yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh, please," I mumbled as I got to my feet, heading for the doors.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled after me getting to his feet. "Are you out of you mind?" he asked again. "He raped you!"

"It's my decision who I want to go with!" I yelled back.

"But, with Krum?"

"He asked me and I figured what's the harm?"

Harry sighed as he shook his head.

"It's official, she's gone insane," said Ron as he joined us.

I scoffed as I turned my back on them.

"What was that about?" I heard Cedric whisper as I passed him.

For the rest of the week, I didn't go near Ron or Harry, I wanted to let them get used to the idea that I was going Viktor to the Yule Ball. The girls didn't take the news very well either. Ginny, like Ron kept insisting that I was insane.

The Yule Ball was a few hours away. Ginny and I were in the dormitory getting ready. The dress that Mother bought me was sent by the morning mail. It was a lovely pale blue chiffon dress with spaghetti straps and a blue satin bow. My hair was pulled back in a part ponytail with it curled in waves.

"Oh, Hermione, that dress is beautiful!" Ginny awed as I looked myself over in the mirror.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"I still can't believe you're going with that son of a bitch," Ginny muttered as she shook her head.

"Oh, will you let it go?" I asked annoyed.

"No, I will not let it go!" Ginny insisted. "None of us will."

"Well, I couldn't really ask Cedric, could I?" I asked sarcastically. "He's already going with Cho."

"But, you wanted to go with him, right?"

"No."

"Liar," Ginny smiled. "You love him."

I sighed. "It's a little hard to love someone when they don't love you back."

"Hermione…"

"Can we let it go?" I asked grabbing my shawl and draping it over my shoulders.

"For now," said Ginny as we headed out the door.

The common room was deserted as we descended down the stairs.

"Wow, everyone must already be in the Great Hall," said Ginny with an amused look on her face

"Yeah," I said as I headed out of the portrait hole.

Ginny and I silently made our way down the stairs and stopped at the second to last flight.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked.

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Good luck," Ginny smiled as she made her way to the Great Hall where Neville was waiting for her.

I sighed deeply closing my eyes for a brief second before I peeked around the corner. Parvati Patil was looking at me in awe. "She looks beautiful!" she whispered. Harry looked dumbstruck.

"Y- Y-You look amazing," he commented after he found his voice.

"Thank you," I smiled as Harry continued to look me over. "But, could you put your eyeballs back in your head?"

"Sorry," he muttered.

I looked over Harry's shoulder to see Viktor coming towards me wearing a broad shouldered crimson tunic with a black belt, black pants and a red cape with thick fur trim.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

I looked over at Harry who smiled then pulled me into a hug. "Be careful," he whispered into my ear.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes before taking Viktor's arm.

"Champions!" Professor McGonagall called. "Over here, please."

We all stood in a line in front of the Great Hall doors. Viktor and I were behind Roger Davis and Fleur.

"Hermione?"

I closed my eyes for a brief second. I knew that voice. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Cedric staring at me with surprise in his eyes. I gave him a small smile before I looked away.

The doors slowly opened and we all walked into the hall. The crowd applauded as we past them. I gave them all a bright smile even though in my head I was screaming for someone to get me out of this hell.

We each stood in different in spots of the hall, waiting for the music to start. The crowd circled around us, waiting for their entertainment to begin. Professor Flitwick tapped his baton and the music began to play. Even with the lessons that Harry gave me, I still didn't have my footing right.

Viktor smiled down at me. "You're a fine dancer," he commented.

"No, I'm not," I smiled back. "Harry's feet are proof of that."

Viktor laughed softly as he began to spin me. Time seemed to slow down as I spun. Cedric was watching me as he continued to dance with Cho. The look on his face was unreadable, but it sent an uneasy feeling through me. Viktor came back to my line of vision and time returned to normal. A strand of my wavy hair was in my eyes and Viktor tucked it behind my ear.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, though I didn't sound too sure of my answer. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

I slipped out of Viktor's arms and swiftly made my way out of the Great Hall. I stood in the deserted Entrance Hall with my hand over my mouth. Tears burned in my eyes but did not fall.

"Having a good time?"

I shut my eyes for a brief second before I removed my hand from my mouth. "What do you want, Cedric?" I asked without facing him.

"You seemed upset. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," I said, wiping my eyes of the tears that finally fell before turning to face him, crossing my arms in front me. "Now, what's the real you came out here?"

"I told you. I wanted to check on you."

"No, you didn't," I accused. "I've known you long enough to know when you're not telling the whole truth."

"Okay," said Cedric. "I was wondering why you decided to go with Krum after what he did to you."

"Why does it matter to you? We're not together anymore," I pointed out.

"But, Krum?" Cedric asked, his anger raising.

"It was my decision," I said.

"Mistake is more like it," Cedric muttering, turning to go back into the Great Hall.

"God!" I yelled, unable to keep my anger in any longer. "Cedric, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing," he said turning back to face me.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I said, still shouting, tears once again falling down my cheeks. "Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm sorry! Sleeping with Harry was a mistake, and I have regretted it ever since it happened! What more can I possibly do to convince you that I am sorry?"

Cedric's face showed no sign of emotion. "Nothing," he repeated. "I don't need anything from you."

I didn't have to question what he meant; his tone and the look in his eye said it all. He no longer wanted me in his life.

Cedric turned on his heel and walked back into the Great Hall.

I stood there frozen, my eyes still on where Cedric had stood. A burning feeling returned to my throat. I wrapped my shawl tighter around shoulders as I headed out of the large oak doors.

The snow was falling harder than ever, the ice-cold wind was cutting and biting at my skin, but I paid it no mind as I once again sat on the stone railing.

"Hermione, what are you doing out here?" Viktor asked as he stood in the doorway that I had left open.

"Wallowing," I sighed.

"Well, come inside before you catch a cold."

I slipped off the railing and stood in front of Viktor.

"I'm going to take a walk," I told him.

"Then let me get you a cloak," said Viktor about to go in, but I stopped him.

"I don't need it," I said standing on my toes and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be fine, I promise."

I turned and walked down the steps. More cold wind hit me with every step I took. As I wandered the grounds, I passed Hagrid's hut. I smiled as I pictured Hagrid dancing with Madam Maxime. As I stepped into the Forbidden Forest the ground under me suddenly disappeared. I quickly grabbed a vine that was hanging from a low tree branch to prevent myself falling in, but my grip was quickly losing its strength, the vine burning my hands the further I slipped.

"Help!" I screamed. "Someone help me!"

I lost my grip and fell for what felt like forever until I finally landed in the soft snow. My body immediately began to freeze as the harsh icy wind blew directly on me. I was surrounded by nothing but snow. I wrapped the shawl even tighter around me even though I knew it wouldn't do much to keep me warm. I was trying as hard as I could to stay awake but with the icy wind blowing on me I was losing the strength to my keep my eyes open. I prayed that someone would find me soon, but how would they be able to find me in a deep hole?


	42. Chapter 42

When Cedric entered the Great Hall he found Cho waiting for him, Harry was sitting next her.

"Where did you go?" Cho asked.

"I went to check on Hermione," said Cedric.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked.

"She seemed okay," said Cedric.

"What did you do?" Cho asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing," said Cedric. "We just talked."

"What did you talk about?" Harry asked.

Cedric cleared his throat and explained while he looked down at his hands. "She just wanted me to forgive her and asked me what I wanted. I said I didn't want anything."

"You said that?!" Cho exclaimed.

Both Cedric and Harry looked at Cho confused.

"What?" Cedric asked.

"I cannot believe you said that to her!" Cho snapped. She looked ready to whack him over the head.

Harry and Cedric shared another confused glance.

"I don't get it," said Harry. "What did he do?"

Cho sighed. "Saying you didn't want anything from her was like saying you wanted her out of your life," she explained.

"I don't want that!" Cedric insisted.

"Well, I'm guessing when you said didn't want anything from her she assumed you wanted her out of your life."

Cedric sighed deeply. "Great," he muttered getting to his feet. "I better find her."

"Find her? What do you mean?" Harry asked, also getting to his feet.

Cedric didn't answer. He was too busy watching Krum enter the hall.

"There's Krum," said Harry.

"But, where's Hermione?" Cedric asked slowly.

"Don't worry, Cedric," said Cho. "She's probably in her dormitory."

"No," said Cedric still speaking slowly as he started moving toward Krum. "Something doesn't feel right." Harry followed Cedric.

Viktor smiled when he saw them coming.

"Good evening, Harry, Cedric," he greeted. "Having a good time?"

"Where's Hermione?" Cedric asked, ignoring Viktor's greeting.

"I don't know," answered Viktor, sounding nervous. "She's hasn't come back yet?"

"Where is she?" Cedric demanded, grabbing Viktor's collar forcefully.

"I'm telling you, I don't know!" Viktor insisted, not showing any fear

Cedric tightened his grip on Viktor's collar. "I swear to you if anything has happened to her-"

"Calm down, Cedric," said Harry, his hand on Cedric's shoulder causing Cedric to slowly release his grip. "Do you know where she went?" he asked Viktor.

"She went outside," Viktor answered. "I didn't see where she went."

"You let her go outside in this weather?" Cho asked as she joined Harry and Cedric. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I tried to get her come inside but she wouldn't listen to me," Viktor explained.

"She can be stubborn," Harry agreed.

"I'm going to find her," said Cedric heading out the doors, calling for his cloak as he went.

"I'm going with you," said Harry doing the same as Cedric.

"Please, be careful," said Cho.

Harry gave her a sweet smile before kissing her on the cheek. They were about to go outside when Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna came out of the Great Hall.

"What's going on? Where are you guys going?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione's somewhere outside we're going to go find her," Harry explained.

"We'll help you," said Ron, calling for his cloak as Neville did the same.

The boys quickly made their way down the steps, lighting their wands as they went, calling for Hermione.

"Find anything yet?" Ron called.

"Nothing!" Harry called

"I can't find anything!" Neville called.

Cedric walked past Hagrid's hut, taking careful steps, for his wand light had revealed pot holes in the ground. He soon came across a tree with a nearly broken vine dangling off of a tree branch. He noticed there were small traces of blood on it. He followed the vine to the ground where the light revealed a large hole.

"Oh, please, no," he prayed as he lowered to his knees, shining his wand light into the hole.

The wand light revealed Hermione lying in the snow filled hole, curled in a small ball with traces of ice a lining her hair.

"Hermione!" he called. "Guys, I found her!"

At the sound of Cedric's call, the boys were around the hole in a flash.

"Bloody hell!" Ron breathed

"How did she get down there?" Harry asked. "How are we going to get her out?"

"I'll go get help!" said Neville, quickly getting to his feet and running toward the castle.

"Hermione!" Cedric called again, praying for a response.


	43. Chapter 43

"Hermione!"

I could hear my name being called, but I couldn't tell if it was real or my mind playing on tricks on me. I heard the voice again, louder this time, followed by two other voices. That's when I realized that my mind wasn't tricking me, people were there.

"Come on, Hermione, talk to us!" I heard Harry order.

I tried to do what he asked, but I was too cold and all that could come out of my mouth was a whimper.

"That's it," I heard what sounded like Cedric say. I then heard a mutter of a spell.

"What are you doing?" I heard Harry ask.

"You and Ron hold my wand," Cedric answered. "I'm going down there."

"No," I whispered. But, it didn't do any good. Cedric had already lowered himself into the hole and pulled me into his arms.

"Mione, are you all right?" he asked running his fingers through my icy hair.

"I'm cold," I shivered.

Cedric quickly took off his cloak and wrapped me in it then pulled me into his arms again. "Don't worry, Hermione," he said as he repeatedly rubbed my shoulders. "We're going to get you out of here."

I continued to shiver as I laid my head against his chest. "I'm sorry," I whimpered.

"No, I'm sorry," Cedric insisted. "I didn't mean what I said. I want you in my life. I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Cedric kissed my forehead. "You're colder than a popsicle."

"Déjà vu," I whispered, trying to joke. Cedric chuckled softly.

"Mr. Diggory!" called Dumbledore. "Is Miss Ganger all right?"

"She's fine, but we need to get her out of here before she's freezes to death!" Cedric called back.

Dumbledore waved his wand and snow in front of us turned into dirt steps.

Cedric rose to his feet, still holding me close.

"Wait," I said as I felt a tug on my dress. "My dress is caught on something."

Cedric began to pull at my dress to get loose, but all he managed to do was rip it. He gave up on trying pulling it loose and began to dig at the snowy wall. I was about to see if he got me free when he stopped and said urgently, "Mione, cover your eyes!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it!" he insisted.

I whimpered as I shut my eyes and turned my head away.

"Mr. Diggory?"

"We have a new problem down here!" Cedric called. "Hermione's dress is caught."

I heard dirt crumble. Someone was coming down the dirt steps.

"Let me help," I heard Neville's voice say. "Oh my, God!"

"Cedric?"

"Just keep your eyes closed, Mione," he said.

Soon my dress was free and Cedric carried me out of the hole and as I opened my eyes the cold ice wind blew over me.

"Harry, get her inside now!" he ordered passing me into Harry's arms.

"Cedric?" I shivered.

"I'll be in as soon as I can," he promised, kissing my blue, quivering lips.

Harry turned and moved carefully back to castle. As he did, I heard Cedric say to Dumbledore, "There's something down there, headmaster."

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"A dead body, sir," said Cedric as softly as he could.

I felt a twinge of fear.

As Harry stopped in front of the steps to the oak doors, light shining through the open door, he kissed my forehead.

"You promised me you wouldn't scare like that again," he whispered, his forehead against mine.

I shakily wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug, burying my face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"I just don't want to lose you," said Harry. "You mean too much to me."

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

Harry didn't say anything as he carried me up the steps.


	44. Chapter 44

"Hermione!" the girls cried as they circled around us.

"She's fine," Harry assured them as he passed through, heading for the stairs.

"Fine?" Cho repeated as she and the rest of the girls followed us up the stairs.

"Harry, she's bluer than her dress!" Ginny nearly shouted.

We soon entered the Hospital Wing, but Madam Pomfrey insisted that Harry to take me to the Prefects' bathroom, giving him the password.

Once we were in the Prefects' bathroom, Harry carefully laid me on the floor. I wrapped Cedric's cloak tighter around me as I shivered from sitting on the cold stone floor, even though my body temperature was colder.

Harry turned the taps of the Olympic-sized bathtub, filling it with steaming water and foaming bubbles. Leaving the tub to fill, Harry joined me on the floor.

"Ready to get warm?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded as I slipped Cedric's cloak off. Harry untied the back of my dress and I slipped it off. Leaving my bra and underwear on, I quickly spun around and wrapped my arms around his neck and he gently lifted me from the floor. He carefully climbed up the small three steps leading to the water and placed me inside. Even though the water was boiling hot, it felt so good on my ice cold body.

"Too hot? he asked as he knelt down next to the tub.

"Yeah," I moaned with pleasure. "But, it feels so good." I laughed as I felt movement inside me. "The baby likes it too."

Harry chuckled as he ran his fingers through my hair, helping the ice to melt.

The door opened and Cedric walked in with his duffle bag slug over his shoulder.

"How's she doing?" he asked, kneeling down next to Harry.

"Warming up nicely," I moaned with my eyes closed.

Cedric chuckled as he stuck his hand into the water, but then quickly pulled it back out. "Damn, that water is boiling!"

"Well, it feels great for someone who has been lying in snow," I said, crossing my arms on the tub and resting my chin on them.

They both chuckled.

"So, do they know who the dead body is?" Harry asked.

Another twinge of fear went through me.

"Yeah," Cedric sighed. "It's Mr. Crouch."

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry and I said in unison. "But, I saw him leave the grounds after the task," Harry pointed out. "Who could've killed him?"

"And why?" I put in.

"I don't know," said Cedric.

We fell silent for awhile.

"So, what's in the bag?" Harry asked.

"A warm robe and something else," Cedric said.

"What is it?" I asked.

Cedric just cleared his throat.

Harry smiled. "I guess I'll take that as my cue to leave. Besides the girls are probably waiting to know how you're doing."

"Oh, but we were having so much fun," I whined, teasing him.

Harry smiled again. "Now, I know you're feeling better if you're teasing me."

I laughed as I flicked water on his face. He laughed as he wiped it off.

"Don't hurt her again," Harry said to Cedric before heading for the door.

"Count on it," said Cedric.

Before Harry could get to the door, he tripped over Cedric's duffle bag and landed hard on the stone floor. The bag tipped over causing Cedric's golden egg to roll out of the bag and break open. The high-pitched screeching was so ear splittingly loud, that we all clapped our hands over our ears.

Even with my ears covered I still could hear the screeching. Suddenly, my foot slipped and I was pulled under the water, but instead of hearing screeching, I heard singing. It sounded so beautiful that I didn't want to come out of the water and just as suddenly the singing stopped. Grabbing the side of the tub, I sat up quickly, coughing up the water I had managed to swallow.

"You both okay?" Cedric groaned as he got to his feet.

"Peachy," Harry groaned as he cracked his neck.

"The egg," I gasped, pointing at it.

"Sorry," Harry apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The egg," I repeated.

"What about it?" Cedric asked.

"It sounded different when I was underwater."

"Maybe that's why we couldn't understand what the egg was saying, because it could only be heard underwater," Harry said slowly biting his finger as his thoughts came out.

"So, what do we do?" Cedric asked.

I swam back a few feet. "Get in."

Both Harry and Cedric shared a glance and a nervous laugh with each other.

"No way, Hermione," said Harry.

"What would it help?" Cedric asked.

"If you want to find out what the egg is telling you, then get your asses in here!" I snapped.

"No point arguing with her," said Harry, starting to take off his shoes.

"You're right," Cedric agreed, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"I won't peek," I said as I turned my back on them. True to my word, I didn't peek until I heard clothes drop on the floor. I smiled at what I could see from the corner of my eyes. When I heard the water slosh, I looked away.

"You peeked," Cedric muttered in my ear.

"Yes, I did," I admitted as I turned to face them. Harry had the egg in his hand and smirk on his face. "Open it in the water," I said.

Harry opened the egg in water and instead of hearing screeches, we heard musical gurgling. Giving the boys an agreeing nod, we all ducked into the water. A beautiful chorus of female voices sang:

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss, _

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour-the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_

We all broke the surface of the water after Harry closed the egg.

"What does that mean?" he asked as I wiped the soap out of my eyes.

"Apparently, it's telling us that something important is going to be taken from us," Cedric said. "But, what could be so important?"

"And who are they?" Harry wondered.

I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy looking at stain glass windows around the room. One was brighter than the others. I turned around to face it. It was of a mermaid sitting on a rock twirling her golden hair around her finger. She was smiling brightly at me and that's when I knew.

"Mermaids," I muttered.

"What?" Harry asked.

I pointed to the window. "Mermaids," I repeated.

"You think mermaids took something from us?" Cedric asked.

I nodded.

"Mione, that's crazy," said Cedric. "There are no mermaids here, at least none that I've seen."

"He's got a point," said Harry. "I've haven't seen any either."

"That doesn't rule them out," I said.

"Yeah, it does," Harry chuckled.

"Think, guys," I said. "Where's the one place around here where you might be able to find mermaids?"

They both thought long and hard and it still didn't click for them.

I let out groan of frustration. "The Black Lake."

"Oh!" they said in unison.

"I swear," I laughed. "I can't tell if you guys are really that thick or you just act that way to push my buttons."

The boys shared another glance with each other as I rose to my feet, stepped out of the tub, grabbed Cedric's robe and put it on.

"So, what does this mean we have to do?" Harry asked as he dried himself off with a towel.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked as we went out the door and started walking down the corridor after the boys had gathered our clothes. "You have to retrieve what they took. It says so in the clue."

Cedric groaned playfully as he wrapped one arm around my waist. "Don't you just love her brain?" he asked Harry.

Harry just smiled.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

I quickly covered Cedric's ears and he laughed.

"Mione, I already know the password," he said.

"We changed it," I said in singsong voice. I glanced over at Harry. "Hurry up!"

Harry smiled and gave the Fat Lady the password and she swung open. "You coming?" he asked.

"She'll be there in a minute," Cedric answered for me.

Harry shook his head as stepped into portrait hole and the portrait closed behind him.

"Mr. Diggory, what are you up to?" I asked starting to smile.

"This," he said, slowly bringing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, running his fingers through my hair. I brought my arms around his neck as the kiss continued. When the kiss slowly ended, Cedric put his forehead against mine. "I've missed doing that," he whispered.

"Me, too," I whispered back as I ran my fingers along his lips then brought my hand back around his neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Stop," said Cedric, putting a finger to my lips. "I'm the one that should apologize. I should have listened to you." He kissed me again. "But, that's all in the past and let's keep it there."

I nodded in agreement and he kissed me again. After I kissed him I wrapped him in a hug. "I don't ever want to let you go again."

Cedric chuckled as he wiped away tears I didn't realize were falling. "Why are you crying?" he asked, his hand still resting on my face.

I let out a choked laugh. "You just have an emotional girlfriend."

"No," he said softly. "There's more to it, talk to me."

"Not now, Cedric," I said wiping my eyes. "I'm really tired."

"Okay," said Cedric in an understanding tone. "Later then. You get some sleep, you and the little one have been through a lot," he said, smiling down at my stomach, he then kissed my forehead. "Good night."

"Good night," I said, placing my hands on his face and kissing him passionately again. "I love you."

Cedric took my hands from his face and kissed them.

I slowly stepped away from him, my hands slowly parting his, but our eyes never leaving each other. I stood in front of the Fat Lady and pointed to my ears. Cedric rolled his eyes before sticking his fingers in his ears. I turned to the Fat Lady and saw that she was smiling at me. I gave her the password and she winked at me before opening. I gave Cedric one last glance and a smile before I stepped through the portrait hole.

As I entered the Common Room the feeling of loosing someone was so strong I didn't have the energy to make it to the staircase, the closest thing I could get to was the couch in front of the fireplace. I tried as hard as I could to stay awake, I was too afraid to sleep, but there soon came a point where I couldn't fight it anymore and I laid my head on the couch's armrest.

I awoke from my sleep breathing heavily and shaking slightly. I had the same dream again of myself sobbing over a dead body with one difference. The shadow was wearing a Hogwarts crest. Tears filled my eyes as I sat up. The dream revealed that my worst fear was going to come true. I was going to lose either Harry or Cedric.


	45. Chapter 45

When I woke up for the second time, it was morning. The dream was still fresh and clear in my mind. I tried to clear my head of it as I made my way up to the dormitory.

"Hermione, where were you last night?" Ginny asked as I entered. "You never came in."

"I, uh, fell asleep on the couch," I said as I opened my dresser drawer and pulled out my clothes.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

I sighed as I closed the dresser drawer and sat on the bed with my clothes still in my hands. "No, I'm not."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to me, taking the clothes from my hands.

"I'm going to lose him," I mumbled, looking at my thumbs as I fiddled with them.

"Lose who?" Ginny asked as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know," I said, my voice still shaking as I looked at my hands.

"Hermione, you're confusing me," said Ginny.

"I just don't want to talk about it," I said. "Could I be alone so I can get dressed?"

"Sure," said Ginny, giving me a kiss on the cheek before going out the door.

Time went by really fast, before I knew it, it was February. The second task was in a few days. I never told Cedric or Harry about the nightmare, though it was still clear in my head.

After classes that day I went to meet Harry and Cedric in the library.

"Did you find anything?" I asked as I joined them.

"Well, we found a drought charm, but that's not powerful enough to drain the lake," said Cedric.

"Draining the lake would be a bad idea anyway," I pointed out.

"Well, we could just stick our heads under water, yell at the merpeople to give back what they swiped, and hope they give it up," said Harry.

"Brilliant Harry! That solves our problem, let's go down to the lake right now," said Cedric sarcastically as he clapped.

I sniggered. "Now it's time to get serious, there has to be something."

"All we found is a drought charm, summoning an aqua lung from the nearest Muggle town, which is a bad idea because it's against the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy and we have also decided against transfiguring ourselves into submarines," said Harry.

"Oh," I said. "That reminds me, I read a book that had something about a bubble charm, and something else mentioning gillyweed."

Cedric and Harry shared another one of their confused glances. Cedric silently mouthed "gillyweed?"

I rolled my eyes at their apparent stupidity as I rose to my feet and headed for the bookshelf that held the book I needed. I carefully looked over the spines of the books until I found it and brought it back to the table.

Cedric smiled as I sat back down.

"Don't you just love her brain?" he asked.

Harry nodded as he and Cedric sat down on either side of me.

Just as I was opening the book, Fred and George came in.

"Hermione, we were looking for you," said George. "McGonagall wants to see you in her office."

"Why?" I asked.

"She wouldn't say," said Fred. "You just have to come with us."

I slowly got to my feet, leaving the book open. I gave Cedric a kiss, promising I would see him later. Then I gave Harry a hug goodbye. They were both staring at me like I was saying goodbye forever. I turned to follow Fred and George.

When we reached the door I started to open it when Fred and George said "Just beg for mercy and everything will be okay."

"Uh…huh," I said slowly nodding.

When I stepped inside I noticed Ron and Cho. There was a little girl I recognized as Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle.

"Cho, Ron what's going on here?" I asked.

"We don't know either, we just got here," said Ron.

Just then Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Whatever it is Fred and George did it!" Ron yelled.

I placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Let her talk, Ron, so we can find out why we're here."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall.

Professor Dumbledore walked in, closing the door behind him.

"You are here because you are the treasures the champions must retrieve," said Dumbledore. "Mr. Weasley, you are Mr. Potter's treasure, Miss Delacour you are your sister's, Miss Chang you are Mr. Diggory's and Miss Granger you are Mr. Krum's."

"So what do we have to do?" asked Ron.

"Simple, Mr. Weasley, we are going to put you into an enchanted sleep at the bottom of the Black Lake," said Dumbledore.

"Wait, Hermione too?" asked Cho.

"Yes, of course."

"You can't do that!" said Ron.

"But what about the baby?" asked Cho.

"We have considered that and the baby will be safe since it is an enchanted sleep," said Dumbledore.

"The enchanted sleep will last until you are out of the water," McGonagall said.

"We're going to wave our wands and you all will instantly be put to sleep," said Dumbledore. "Miss Granger, if you wouldn't mind being first?"

I shook my head.

Cho and Ron stood on either side of me so I wouldn't fall.

"Sweet dreams," Ron said.

I rolled my eyes before Dumbledore waved his wand and I blacked out.


	46. Chapter 46

Meanwhile, Cedric and Harry were looking through the book that Hermione left behind.

"Ewww! Gillyweed looks like nothing but green worms!" Harry shuddered.

"Yeah," Cedric agreed. "You'd have to have a strong stomach to swallow it."

"So, who's going to eat gillyweed and who's going to transfigure their head into a bubble?" asked Harry.

"Flip a galleon." suggested Cedric pulling a galleon from his pocket and showing it. "Heads, you eat gillyweed, tails I eat it."

He flipped the coin, caught it, and slapped it on the back of his hand.

"Oooh, sorry Harry."

"Damn it! I have to eat gillyweed! Two out of three?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh-uh, suck it up Potter."

"Aw, come on!" Harry said, stomping his foot.

"That's mature," said Cedric sarcastically.

Harry blew a raspberry at Cedric.

The next day was the second task.

Cedric and Harry were walking along the dock of the Black Lake, wearing their tournament uniforms.

"Where's Hermione? I haven't seen her anywhere, have you?" Cedric asked.

"No, I haven't, I haven't seen Cho either or Ron. I figured they would be here," said Harry.

"I don't like this," said Cedric. "Something doesn't feel right."

"The last time you said that," Harry began, but before he could say anything else, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome to the second task of Tri-Wizard Tournament! Last night something of great value was taken from our champions."

Cedric and Harry shared a nervous glance. "Hermione and Cho," they said together.

"The Champions have exactly one hour to retrieve what was stolen before it is lost forever," Dumbledore continued.

Hearing those words sent chills down their spines. The thought of losing Cho and Hermione was something they couldn't imagine.

"At the sound of the canon the Champions will begin the task."

"Put the gillyweed in your mouth," Cedric muttered to Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, joy," Harry muttered back before shoving the slimy green worms into his mouth. He gagged not long after.

"Don't puke!" Cedric warned.

Harry just gave Cedric a dirty look as he remained bent over.

The canon fired, Krum and Fleur dove into the water. Harry was still bent over. Cedric immediately grabbed Harry's wrist and dove into the water. Once they were in the water, a bubble appeared around Cedric's mouth and nose as he watched in terror. Harry thrashed in pain as gills appeared just below his ears, and his hands and feet became webbed.

Cedric looked at Harry as if to say, "Are you okay?" Harry gave him the thumbs up indicating that he was. Cedric than pointed to himself and then to Harry, then pointed left and right. Harry nodded, pointed to himself, and to the left. Cedric nodded before he shook Harry's hand and went right.

After fighting off some Grindylows, Harry came to a clearing full of merpeople singing their haunting song. His eyes widened in terror as he saw what they were singing to. Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Gabrielle were tied to a statue of a merperson. Harry took off at full speed towards them. As he got closer, he saw Cedric approaching. They exchanged confused looks and Cedric mouthed "What the hell?" through the bubble that was on his face. "My thoughts exactly," Harry mouthed back.

Cedric swam straight for Hermione and Harry went for Cho, but the merpeople stopped them. "You take him," one said to Harry, pointing to Ron. "You take her," another said to Cedric and pointed to Cho.

Both of them shook their heads no, insisting they were not leaving without the others, but the merpeople jabbed their tritons in front of the boys. Sighing in defeat, Cedric untied Cho and swam with her to the surface. Harry stayed behind.

Cedric and Cho broke the surface, Cho woke from her sleep and they swam to the dock.

"Where's Hermione?" Cho asked as Madam Pomfrey wrapped her and Cedric in warm towels.

"She's still down there," Cedric answered.

"Why didn't you…" Cho nearly yelled.

"Believe me, I wanted to, but they wouldn't let me," explained Cedric.

"I'm sorry," said Cho, giving him a hug.

"It's okay."

Suddenly Krum broke the surface, he had Hermione with him.


	47. Chapter 47

I woke up as soon as the cold air hit my face. I knew I was still in the water, and with Viktor's help I swam back to the dock. Cedric was standing at the end of it, with a panicked look on his face.

"Are you okay?" asked Cedric as he helped me onto the dock.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just cold and wet," I answered, my teeth chattering.

"Here, dear," said Madam Pomfrey wrapping me in a towel. Cedric immediately pulled me into his arms, wrapping his towel around both of us. He kissed me passionately like he hadn't seen me in years. "What were you doing down there? What were you thinking?" he asked, running his fingers through my wet hair as he carefully held my face.

"It wasn't my idea. I was apparently Krum's treasure, I had to be down there."

"But the baby…"

"Dumbledore says the baby's fine."

"He says what?"

"The baby is just fine."

"I still think we should have you checked out."

"I repeat, I'm fine, just cold and wet."

"But…"

I put a finger to his lips. "Shut it, Diggory," I smiled as I pulled him into another kiss.

"Hermione!" Cho said running up to me and giving me a hug. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," I smiled then my smile disappeared as I realized. "Where's Harry?"

"He hasn't surfaced yet," said Cedric. "Which is strange because we found you guys at the same time."

Fear coursed its way through my veins at his words. This couldn't be the moment I lose one of them. I ran for the edge of the dock with Cedric at my heels. I looked down at the lake, but all I saw was the water waving gently in the wind.

"Hermione," said Cedric, coming up behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders.

The surface of the lake broke and Ron and Gabrielle appeared coughing and spluttering as they made their way to the dock. Fleur was waiting at the far end of the dock, speaking frantically in French when she saw Gabrielle.

"Where's Harry?" I asked again, starting to panic. All I heard for an answer was Ron's coughing and spluttering.

"I'm sure he's coming, don't worry," Cedric soothed in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

I whimpered as I began to nibble at my thumb. "He's been under way too long!" I squeaked in a high pitched voice.

"If he doesn't surface in five minutes, I'll dive in and pull him out," Cedric promised.

I whimpered again as I watched the water. "Please, don't let it be Harry," I prayed. "I don't want to lose him."

Suddenly water from the middle of the lake started bubbling and as the bubbles grew, something shot out of the water like a rocket. Harry landed on the dock next to me, coughing and gasping.

"Harry!" I screamed, kissing him all over his face repeatedly. "You're okay!"

"Hermione, stop!" Harry whined trying to avoid my kisses, but everywhere he squirmed my lips were already there. "You're hurting me."

"Sorry," I said as I continued to kiss him.

Cedric crouched down behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders again. "Just face it, mate, she's loves you."

"I know!" Harry whined. "But, get her off! I can't breathe!"

"Okay, Hermione," said Cedric talking to me like I was five-years-old, and slowly pulling me away from Harry. "It's time to let Harry breathe."

I whined a high pitched whimper as he pulled me away. "Cedric!"

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that you were having a baby, not that you are one," he said sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Gee, I wonder where you learned that," he said, looking at Harry from the corner of his eye.

"Attention!" called Dumbledore. "The points are as follows. Mr. Diggory 47 points, Miss Delacour 25 points, Mr. Krum 40 points, and Mr. Potter 45 points."

I squealed happily before kissing Cedric on the cheek. "You won!"

"If you're going to congratulate me," he grinned as he pulled me to his chest. "Do it right." He brought his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

Harry, Ron, Luna, Cho, Cedric and I were all heading back up to the castle, feeling shivery and damp, those of us who were in the lake anyway. Cedric had his arm and towel wrapped around both of our shoulders. I was playing with his fingers.

"You all were great!" Ginny said happily. "Harry, you had me on pins and needles when you didn't come up for so long."

"Me, too," Cho agreed.

"Sorry," he muttered as rubbed Cho's shoulder. "The gillyweed, wore off before I could surface."

I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at Cedric. He seemed to have something on his mind.

"Cedric?"

He didn't answer.

I stopped. This caused him to stop as well. He looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," I said. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing," he said as he rubbed my shoulder.

I turned to face him. "Cedric, you hated it when I was keeping secrets from you. Well, I hate when you keep things from me too."

He smiled shyly.

"So, talk to me."

He sighed. "I can't help but think about what you said."

I stared. "What I said?"

"About you…being Krum's treasure," Cedric explained.

I didn't say anything.

"Just to see you down there and the merpeople telling me I couldn't take you." He sighed shakily. "You have no idea how terrified I was."

I swallowed hard at his words. "I have no idea how terrified you were?" I repeated. "Are you forgetting about when your name was called? That was the most terrifying moment for me! Knowing I could lose you in this!"

Cedric grabbed my hands and rubbed my knuckles with his thumbs. "It's just how could they not see that you are _my _treasure."

A sob escaped my lips. Cedric placed his hands on my face, bringing our foreheads together.

"I love you so much. You are the most precious thing in the world to me. The idea of losing you is killing me," he said. I held onto his wrists as I looked into his eyes. "You're mine. Forever. Don't ever forget that."

I smiled a teary smile. I gently kissed his cheek twice before laying my head his shoulder, my face in his neck. He understood how I felt. I felt him wrap his arms around me in a tight hold but it didn't last long. When he loosened his hold, I looked into his face, he was frowning and looking into the distance.

I turned in the direction he was he staring. Viktor was standing on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, staring at us with his arms crossed over his chest and his towel draped around his neck.

"What is _he _doing here?" Ron asked with disgust.

"Easy, Ron," Harry warned.

Cedric took a step forward, I placed my hand on his chest before he could go any further. He looked down at me, his face expressionless. Then he looked back at Krum.

"We're right behind you, Cedric," said Harry.

"No," said Cedric firmly, his eyes never leaving Krum. "I need to do this alone."

"But -"

I looked behind me at Ron. He rolled his eyes then nodded in understanding. Everyone gave me small smiles before leaving.

I looked back at Cedric, his expression hadn't changed. "You're not going to hit him again, are you?"

He looked down at me and smiled. "You wait here."

"No, I'm going with you," I said.

Cedric grabbed my hand and squeezed slightly before leading me over to Krum.

"Hello, Diggory," Viktor greeted as we were not but a foot away.

"Hello," Cedric said back. "Great job on the task. Congratulations on your points." I breathed more easily. Good. He's starting out civil, I just hope he stays that way.

"Thanks," said Viktor. "I appreciate that. I'm glad to see Hermione is all right." He looked at me. "Are you?"

I felt Cedric adjust his hold on my hand. "Yes."

Cedric cleared his throat as he moved his hand to my waist. "I wanted to thank you for bringing her back to me."

"She's my treasure," he smiled. "It was my pleasure."

Cedric cleared his throat again as I laid my head on his shoulder. "Well, anyway thanks again." He stuck out his hand. "Let bygones be bygones."

Viktor hesitated for a moment then grabbed Cedric's hand. He said something in Bulgarian, which I assumed to be "bygones"

Cedric returned his arm to my shoulder, gave Viktor a small smile in farewell and then we left.

"One more task," he said happily. "And this is all over."

"Thank goodness," I muttered.

Cedric chuckled as he squeezed my shoulders. "Are you still feeling uneasy?"

I didn't say anything but, smiled uneasily. It wasn't the task I was uneasy about. It was the outcome of the task.


	48. Chapter 48

The next two months flew by with nothing too exciting happening. The nightmares however kept getting worse making it hard for me to concentrate on anything. I felt strange, but I thought it wasn't something to worry about. I was unaware of the damage it was doing to me.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good," Harry asked me with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine," I groaned covering my eyes with one hand. "Just a little headache."

"Well if you say so, but I don't think so."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I turned away. "I'm going to see Cedric."

I went to the Quiddich pitch where the third task was going to take place. Cedric was there looking over it, wearing his Tri-Wizard uniform.

"You ready for the final task?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he answered wrapping me into his embrace.

I laid my head on his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

"So, what is it?" I asked as I looked at the tall bushes in front of us.

"It's a maze," Cedric explained. "They're going to place the Cup in the center of it and we have to get to it before the others do."

I continued I stare at the maze and uneasy feeling came over me. "Don't go in there," I warned.

"What?" Cedric asked.

"Don't go in there," I repeated. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Mione, I have to."

"No!" I insisted.

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked, looking at me closely. "You're sweating."

"I'm fine," I said.

Cedric put the back of his hand to my forehead then on my cheek. "You're burning up! Like you were at the Quidditch World Cup!"

As he said this, I felt a great amount of pressure on my head. I groaned as I pushed Cedric away from me brought my hand to my head.

"Are you all right?" Cedric asked concerned, his hands on my shoulders.

"My head hurts," I moaned.

"Okay, I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey," Cedric insisted as we headed back for castle, his arm still wrapped around me, my head resting on his chest.

With every step I took, the pain in my head got worse. It got to the point where I just couldn't move. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What is it?"

"I can't move!" I said, starting to cry.

"Okay," said Cedric cautiously, carefully picking me, sending another wave of pain through my head. I screamed as it hit. "I'm sorry," he apologized. He started walking quickly, carefully putting one foot in front of the other.

"I can't take it!" I yelled.

"Mione, just hang on!" he begged as he continued to walk down the corridor. The feeling of my bones shattering and my muscles on fire returned.

"Cedric, put me down! It feels like my body is on fire!"

"Oh, no," Cedric said sounding scared. "Not again."

As Cedric reached the door to the Hospital Wing, he kicked the doors open.

"Mr. Diggory what's…"

At that moment, my head resting on Cedric's shoulder, I screamed a high pitched tone.

Cedric carefully laid me on the closest bed as he told Madam Pomfrey what was happening. He knelt down at my bedside. "You're going to be okay, love," he kept saying.

"It's happening again," I moaned with my eyes closed.

I could feel Cedric smile at me weakly. "Everything's going to be fine," he said as he stroked my hair.

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over me. "Her temperature's off the charts!" She waved her wand again and a bowl of water appeared on the bedside table with a small towel. "Cool her down with that."

I soon felt the cool towel on my forehead and I flinched.

"It's okay, Mione, it's just a cold towel," said Cedric.

"The baby," I groaned weakly. "It's hurting the baby. Make it stop."

"I wish I could," Cedric said, his voice breaking.

Hearing the pain in his voice, I weakly opened my eyes. Cedric had tears staining his face, fear blazing in his eyes, but his smiled was still there, even though his lips were quivering.

A sob escaped my lips as I brought my hand to his face. Even though his skin felt boiling hot on mine, I didn't remove my hand. Cedric slowly brought his forehead against mine causing me to move my hand to the back of his neck, my fingers gripping and clawing at his hair.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back, his tears falling on my face. "You feel so warm."

"But I feel both hot and cold," I moaned.

Cedric sighed, closing his eyes for brief second before wrapping me in blankets then beginning to cool me down again, causing me flinch,

Just then Harry walked in the door. "Cedric, Dumbledore needs to see us. He -" He stopped, noticing the state I was in. "What's going on?" he asked, stepping further into the room.

"Her temperature shot up," Cedric explained, his eyes never leaving my face as he continued to cool me down.

"What?" Harry asked, rushing to my other bedside. "What caused it?"

"I think the poison is spreading again," Cedric said with difficulty.

"Damn it!" Harry whispered. "She's going to be okay, right?"

"I hope so," Cedric whispered.

I weakly looked over at Harry and smiled. "Hi, Harry."

He smiled back. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

I moaned as an answer

Madam Pomfrey walked over to Cedric. "We need to do a test," she said, showing him the syringe. I felt a brief pain as she took some blood.

She took the test tube to her office and returned a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" asked Cedric.

She sighed. "I'm afraid the tests revealed that if we don't deliver the baby now, there will be serious complications."

"No," I moaned. "You can't, the baby's not ready yet."

"Miss Granger, I'm going to give you something to help you sleep," said Madame Pomfrey.

I looked over to Cedric as the sedative began to take effect. "Cedric, promise me that you won't let them deliver the baby."

"Just sleep, love," he said, his voice echoing, sounding distant as I closed my eyes.

"Please."

"Mr. Diggory?"

Cedric wasn't listening. He was watching Hermione, rubbing the back of his hand along her cheek. Even though she was asleep, it was apparent that pain was still affecting her as she would squirm slightly and moan quietly.

"Mr. Diggory?" Madam Pomfrey asked again.

Cedric sighed shakily as he got to his feet.

"What's causing this?" he asked to no one in particular.

"It's hard to say," said Madam Promfrey, sounding afraid to answer his question. "But, it's my guess that its fear that's causing this sudden attack. Fear of how this tournament is going to turn out. Mr. Diggory -"

"Yeah," said Cedric, sounding unsure. "Fear." He cleared this throat. "What were you saying Harry?" he asked, ignoring Madam Pomfrey.

"Uh, Dumbledore needs to see us," Harry said, sounding uncertain.

"Well, then let's go," said Cedric, heading for the door.

"Uh, Cedric?"

"Mr. Diggory!" said Madam Pomfrey, louder than was necessary while stomping her foot.

Cedric stopped just inside the doorway, closing his eyes tightly.

"I think you should listen," said Harry.

Cedric turned back around to face Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Diggory, I'm afraid at the speed this poison is spreading, we are going to have to deliver the baby right away. If we don't then we could loose not only the baby, but Miss Granger as well. You need to give me your consent."

"Could there be risks if we deliver the baby a month early? Hermione said it herself, the baby isn't ready," Cedric pointed out, still unsure of what to do.

"Yes, there are some risks involved. The baby could have problems breathing or have a low body temperature."

"Are those risks life threatening?" asked Cedric.

"No, not if we act quickly, the baby could even be out of the hospital in as little as a few days or a week." said Madam Pomfrey. It was clear that she saying that amount of time to hurry Cedric into making a decision.

Cedric sighed. He and Harry shared a glance.

"It's your decision, mate," Harry said.

"But, I'm not part of her family," Cedric pointed out. "What about Hermione's parents, shouldn't they know about this?"

"We don't have the time, we need to deliver the baby as soon as possible," said Madam Pomfrey. "You're her boyfriend, we need your decision."

Cedric walked over to Hermione's bedside and kissed her burning forehead. "Forgive me," he whispered. He looked over at Madam Pomfrey. "Do it."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I'm afraid you boys will have to leave so we can transfer her."

Harry placed his hand on Cedric's shoulder. "Don't worry mate, she's in good hands."

"Too late, I'm already worried," said Cedric.

He and Harry headed to the Quiddich pitch for the third and final task.


	49. Chapter 49

I slowly opened my eyes, for second everything was blurry, then I blinked several times. I found myself lying in a hospital bed, that wasn't from the Hospital Wing. The room was a pale yellow. There was a picture of a landscape with a sunset on the wall, a roll-away table next to me. I was in St. Mungo's.

Just then someone walked in the room. They were wearing a white robe, with a light blue shirt and pants.

"Hello, Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" asked the Healer.

"My head feels extremely heavy," I said groggily.

"That is to be expected, it is a side effect of the sleeping potion. You will be happy to know that your baby is doing just fine, she is in NICU, and resting comfortably."

"She?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, Miss Granger," smiled the Healer. "You have a beautiful baby girl. 4 pounds 3 ounces. We need to keep her for a few weeks to monitor her breathing and body temperature. If everything runs smoothly, you should be able to take her home in about a month. I'll come back and check on you in a little while. Get some rest, okay?"

My thoughts were not on getting rest, I was worried about Cedric and Harry. I knew that the third task was taking place at this very moment and the feeling of loosing one of them was so strong that it hurt. I had to find some way to get back to Hogwarts.

My mother always told me that after she had me her body felt slightly sore when she first got out of bed, but for me it felt like I was thrown repeatedly into a wall. Every move I made after I slipped carefully out of bed hurt ten times worse than the move before.

I walked around the room, looking for something, anything that could get me to Hogwarts. I saw an antique flower vase on the window sill. I snapped my fingers, an idea came to me. I could use the vase as a portkey. I quickly dumped the flowers out the open window. I seized my wand from the bedside table and pointed it at the vase. "Portus," I said after I thought of my destination, making the vase glow with a blue light for a few seconds before reverting back to its previous state.

Cedric's words from the World Cup echoed in my mind. "You just have to reach out and touch it." I only prayed that this time I wouldn't manage to let go. Trying to keep my fingers from shaking, I grabbed the vase and my feet soon left the floor as I was pulled forward at an impossible speed, my eyes were once again stinging from trying to keep them open. In a fraction of a second it was over as my feet landed on the cold stone floor, but all too quickly, my knees gave way and I fell forward, causing the vase to slip from my hand and shatter.

As I slowly and shakily got to my feet, I heard a sound I didn't want to hear. A piercing scream. I ran to the closest window I could reach. The image I saw made my insides turn to ice. A bright sparkling green image of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. There was only one thing that symbol could mean.

"No!" I screamed, heading out of the Hospital Wing as fast as my weak legs would allow.

As I sped down the many staircases, I kept praying that it was a mistake, a joke, but the closer I got to the Qudditch pitch, the more I realized there was no mistake. It wasn't a joke.

The pain in my stomach became intense as I entered the stands. There was an enormous amount of cheering and screaming as I fought my way through the crowd to get to the flight of stairs that would lead me down to the field.

As I ran down them, I had a hard time figuring out if the sight in front of my eyes was real.

Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape were huddled around someone.

"Harry!" I screamed as my feet finally touched the field.

The moment I screamed, the professors opened their huddle, revealing Harry in the center. He looked terrible. His uniform was in tatters and was stained with blood. His face was covered in minor cuts.

I ran for Harry's open arms, which closed around me once I was in them. I burst into tears as I held onto him as tight as I could, afraid that if I let go even for a second, he would disappear.

"Hermione," he started to say.

"Oh, Harry!" I said still sobbing. "When I saw the Dark Mark, I thought…"

Harry slowly peeled me off of him, holding me by my shoulders. "Hermione, I need you to listen to me."

"I was so scared when I saw-"

"Hermione!" he said, shaking me slightly. "I need you to listen to me. Something has happened."

I stared at him with a look that told him to go on.

Harry sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "He's gone."

"Voldemort's gone? You did it!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Not Voldemort, Hermione," he said placing his hands on my face. "He's gone."

"I don't understand," I said slowly.

Harry sighed in frustration. "Cedric. He's gone."

I slowly shook my head as his words sunk in. "No, he's not," I said, my voice shaking.

Harry nodded slowly. "I'm sorry."

I looked around my surroundings slowly. "If he's dead, then where is his body?"

"I'm sorry," Harry repeated. "I had no choice but to leave him behind."

"Well, we have to go get him!" I insisted as I headed towards the maze. Harry held me back in a strong grip despite how weak he was. "He may need our help!" I struggled violently in Harry's arms hoping he would let go but he wouldn't loosen his hold on me.

"Hermione, it's too late!" Harry insisted.

"Harry, please!"

"Hermione, he's gone!"

"But, he promised me!" I shouted, still struggling. "He promised me he wouldn't leave me!"

Harry grabbed my shoulders and turned my body to face him, but my eyes never left the maze.

"Hermione, look at me," he said softly.

I shut my eyes for a brief second before I looked back at him.

"Cedric is dead."

"No," I said, tears beginning to burn my eyes as I shook my head. "No!"

I covered my face with my hands and began to sob hysterically. I felt my knees give way, Harry caught me as I began to fall to the ground, only to cause both of us to fall because he was too weak from the tournament to keep his balance. Part of me wanted to push him away, but I found I couldn't do it, so I gripped and buried my face into his uniform.

"I'm sorry," he kept repeating, but my sobs did not subside. "Could you leave us for minute, please?" he asked the professors.

I heard someone sniff as Harry began to slowly rock me back and forth. I soon heard Harry's soft sobs join my hysteric ones.

"Hermione," he said with some difficulty.

I whimpered as a response.

Harry, once again, peeled me off him so I would look at him face to face. He wiped away my tears with his bloodstained sleeve. "Cedric wanted me to give this to you." he said placing a small object in my hand and closing my fingers around it.

Swallowing hard, I opened my fingers slightly, but quickly closed them again. A sob escaped my lips as I opened my hand fully, staring at the glistening diamond on the silver band. An engagement ring.

"He said he, uh, planned to give to you on Christmas," Harry explained.

I shut my eyes as the memory of that awful holiday came flooding back to me. That was what was in his pocket and I had to ruin it by telling him I slept with Harry.

"Why did he keep this?" I asked in a whispered sob, more to myself than to Harry.

"I asked him why," he said. "But before he could answer he-"

"Don't say it," I insisted as I wiped my eyes. "I can't believe this! He lied to me! How am I supposed to raise my daughter alone?"

"Daughter?" Harry said, trying to lighten my mood with a hint of a laugh in his voice. "What's she like?"

"I haven't seen her yet," I said.

At that moment, I heard someone coming up behind me.

"Miss Granger you shouldn't be here," said Madam Pomfrey sounding surprised, but also disappointed. "You need to get back to St. Mungo's."

"I can't," I said. "I shattered my portkey when I landed."

"Not a problem. I can make you another one," said Madam Pomfrey.

"No, I don't want to leave Harry," I said.

"Go," said Harry. "Go be with your daughter, I'll be fine."

I got up to leave, Harry got up along with me.

"Tell her Uncle Harry loves her," he said kissing me on the cheek.

I chuckled, still sobbing a little.

I followed Madam Pomfrey to the Hospital Wing where she handed me a handkerchief to wipe my eyes, but instead I felt my feet being lifted from the ground. It was a portkey. Instead of landing on the ground, I landed on my bed.

I stared down at the ring still in my hand, tears burning, but not falling. What if I had told him about Krum's attack sooner, right after it happened? What if I told him to not enter his name? What if I kept telling him about my reoccurring nightmares? What if I had gone with him into the maze? What if…

As the questions kept running through my mind, the memory of the melody I had written long ago kept running through my mind as well. I began to search for something to write with before I lost the words. I soon found a notepad on the bedside table. I quickly seized it and began to write, the more words I wrote, the more tears flooded down my cheeks. Finally I wrote the last word. Finally my song was completed.


	50. Chapter 50

There was a knock at the door. "Miss Granger," said the Healer. "You may now see your daughter." He smiled. "She's been waiting for you."

I smiled as I got to my feet and followed him to NICU.

A nurse smiled as she led me to my daughter's incubator.

She was sleeping and had a tube in her nose. She had my brownish red hair peeking out from a little pink hat. I was amazed at how tiny her hands and feet were. I smiled a watery smile at her, carefully slipping my hand through an opening and held her tiny hand between my forefinger and thumb.

"She hasn't opened her eyes since she's been here," the nurse told me. "It's something we've never seen before."

"Is that a problem?" I asked. "Could she be blind?"

"Oh, no, no, no," said the nurse quickly. "We've just never seen anything like her before."

I smiled without looking at the nurse. "Yeah. She is pretty amazing, isn't she?"

"Yeah," said the nurse. "Is her father coming soon?"

"Um, no," I said, trying to keep my voice steady, my eyes never leaving my sleeping angel. "He's um, out of town."

"Oh, well, that's too bad, I wanted congratulate the father of such a precious baby," said the nurse before returning to her work.

I spent a few hours alone with my daughter before I was told I had to head back to my room. I whispered to her that I would be back.

Some time went by and soon Harry, the Weasley's, Neville, Cho and Luna came to visit. As they entered the room, I was busy adding the engagement ring to the locket chain.

Harry kissed me on the forehead. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I've been better," I said.

"Oh, Hermione, dear, I'm so sorry," said Mrs. Weasley with tears in her eyes as carefully hugged me.

"Me, too," said Mr. Weasley as he too, kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank you," I mumbled, and then I asked one of the hardest questions. "How are Mr. and Mrs. Diggory?"

"It's been rough for them," said Mr. Weasley.

I nodded.

"Let's not talk about such sad things anymore," said Mrs. Weasley as she wiped her eyes. "Let's talk about something happy." She then smiled brightly. "You're a mother now, Hermione!"

"Yeah," I said smiling slightly. "I'm a mother…to a baby girl."

"Have you seen her yet?" Cho asked.

"Yes, I have and she's absolutely beautiful, only she hasn't opened her eyes yet."

"Well that's strange," said Mrs. Weasley. "Normally babies open their eyes right after they are born." She smiled over at the twins. "Fred and George certainly did, bawling their eyes out."

"Mother!" said Fred and George together.

"Soiling their diapers and-"

"Mother, not in front of everyone!" mumbled Fred.

Everybody was laughing.

There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Weasley went to answer it.

The nurse I met from my first visit with my daughter was at the door, this time with her in her arms, wrapped in a warm, fluffy pink blanket. The nurse had a bright smile on her face.

"Somebody wants to see you," she said.

She placed my daughter carefully in my arms. The baby made cooing and gurgling noises as I held her, making everybody go "aaaaawwwwww!"

"She's beautiful," said Luna.

"Just like her mother," said Harry sitting next to me.

The baby suddenly let out a squeaky yawn, grabbing my finger in the process. As her mouth closed, her eyes slowly opened. Tears filled my eyes as I looked into them. I let out a choked laugh.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Her eyes," I whispered, trying to control my tears. "She - she has Cedric's eyes-"

"Ha! Diggory! I knew it!" yelled Ron suddenly, causing Harry and I to look up. "Pay up!" he ordered, sticking his hand out to Neville.

"What? Why?" Neville asked.

"You bet that she was Krum's and she's got Diggory's eyes, and that clearly means she's Diggory's daughter, so pay up!" Ron yelled even louder.

"You bet on my baby?" I asked.

"I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen," said Harry.

"You were in on it too!" said Neville.

"What? No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were!" said Ron and Neville together.

"Harry James Potter, I never thought of you as a better," I said looking at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but it was so tempting," he insisted, looking uncomfortable.

"Ha! So you admit it!" I exclaimed.

"It was only a Galleon."

"Oh, bull, it was not!" Ron said. "It was practically half your vault!"

"Enough talk about betting," said Mrs. Weasley. "What are you going to name her?"

I began to think. I knew I wanted it to be a beautiful name, and then it came to me. "Ciara Allie Diggory."

"Beautiful," said Cho.

I couldn't stop looking at Ciara's blue-grey eyes. It was a relief, but also painful knowing that Cedric's was her father, knowing that he would never know her and she would never know him.

Harry laughed softly. "I just can't stop looking at her."

I looked at him and then back Ciara, who was slowly beginning to fall asleep. I began to smile.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Harry began to hesitate as he slipped off the bed. "No, I-I don't think I should-"

"No, it's okay," I insisted with a small laugh as I placed Ciara into Harry's hesitating arms.

Once he held her, he relaxed and cradled her. "Support her head," I said, my hands out just in case. Harry carefully adjusted his arms so that Ciara's head rested in the crook of his right arm. He still looked nervous. My smile grew. "See? You're a natural."

Harry laughed uneasily. "Not really."

"Hermione's right, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley moving to stand next to him. "You are a natural."

"You're going to make a great father some day, Harry," Neville commented.

Harry laughed again. "I hope I'm ready when it happens." He sighed as he continued watch Ciara sleep in his arms. "She weights lighter than I thought she would."

"I can't believe how precious she is," Mrs. Weasley cooed, smiling down at Ciara, holding out her arms. "May I?"

Harry glanced at me. I nodded with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley laughed softly as she cradled Ciara, moving back to stand next to Mr. Weasley. "Look at her, Arthur."

Mr. Weasley chuckled as he looked down at Ciara, wrapping his arm around his wife. "Yeah, you've got a real angel here, Hermione."

As I watched Mr. and Mrs. Weasley coo over Ciara, Ron and Ginny soon joined in, tears burned in my eyes. I brought my hand to my mouth as a sob escaped it, hoping no one heard.

"Hey, what is it?" Cho asked, sitting next to me on the bed, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "Something tells me those aren't happy tears."

"It's just not fair!" I sobbed. "She'll never know what a great father she had."

"That's not true," Cho insisted as she dried my eyes. "We'll tell her stories about him. So many stories it'll be like he was always there."

"It's not the same," I sobbed. "She needs her father."

"Then let me help with that," said Harry sitting on the other side of the bed.

I stared at him. "You want to be her father?"

"No, of course not," said Harry. "I want to be her godfather."

I smiled a watery smile as I wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you so much, Harry!" I whispered tearfully as he kissed my cheek. "But, what about the Dursleys?"

"You know I don't give a damn about them," he pointed out. "If I have to jinx them into oblivion-"

"You will do no such thing, Harry," ordered Mrs. Weasley, still cradling a sleeping Ciara. "You will be expelled for performing magic outside of school."

"And to perform magic on a Muggle, you will be arrested," said Mr. Weaseley. "Do you want to end up like Sirius?"

"They're right, Harry," I agreed. "You shouldn't use your magic just to help me."

"Fine," he said. "Then I'll find some other way."

"Harry, thank you," I said, hugging him again.

"You know, this isn't fair!" Ron complained suddenly, causing Harry and I to break apart.

"What isn't fair?" Luna asked.

"Why does Harry get to be godfather?" Ron asked, still complaining.

"You know," said Mrs. Weasley while gently swaying Ciara, still sleeping. "Babies can have more than on godparent. Each one of you kids has at least two."

"Then I want to be one!" Ron insisted.

"Me, too!" Ginny chimed in.

"Count me in," said Cho.

"Looks like we all want to," Neville smiled as Luna nodded.

"If that's the case," said the nurse, pulling out a piece of parchment and a pen from her pocket. "I need you all to sign this." She laid the parchment and pen on the roll-away table in front of me.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"The baby's birth certificate," the nurse answered.

I looked down at the certificate. It had Ciara's full name along the top, underneath that was her date and time of birth, along with her size and weight, but underneath that were free spaces where I was suppose to sign my name, which did, but when I looked over at the blank space where the father's name was suppose to go, I slowly shut my eyes as I put down the pen and push it and the parchment away.

The nurse tapped her wand and a new set of blank spaces appeared on the parchment under the heading "Godparents."

"If you would all please sign your names in the correct spaces," she said, handing the parchment to Harry. He signed his name and then parchment was passed around. When Neville was the last to sign his name, the parchment glowed white, rolled up, and sealed itself. Mr. Weasley picked it up.

"I'll file this in the Hall of Records in the Ministry right away," he said.

"Thank you," I said, looking to everyone in turn.

"No need to thank us, Hermione," said Harry.

"I hope this means I'm allowed to spoil her?" said Mrs. Weasley with a bright smile.

We all laughed at that. Suddenly Ciara let out a whimper that turned into a cry.

"Oh, I know what that cry means," smiled Mrs. Weasley as she walked over to my bedside and passed me Ciara. "She's hungry."

"Oh," I smiled.

"Well, that would be our cue to leave," said Ron, with his hand in front of his face as he headed for the door. "Not a show I'm willing to watch."

Ginny sniggered as everyone went out the door. Before she left, she explained, "He walked in on our cousin Jodie feeding her son and it has 'haunted' him ever since." We both shared a laugh as she went out the door.


	51. Chapter 51

Ciara was still crying, but it now seemed more like a whimper. I passed Ciara over to the nurse so I could ready myself for my first attempt at breast-feeding.

"That's it," she said as I carefully laid Ciara against my breast. It didn't take long for her to begin her feeding. I expected it hurt when she first started, but all I felt were tiny unnoticeable tugs. "You're a natural," the nurse commented.

I smiled as I watched Ciara suck slowly but hungrily.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" called the nurse, waving her wand, conjuring a light blanket, covering Ciara from view before she opened the door.

The Healer came in with a clipboard in his hand. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were feeding."

"It's okay," I smiled.

"I have some good news for you," said the Healer as he looked over the papers on the clipboard. "You seem to be completely clear of the poison that has been affecting you for the past few months."

I stared. "Are you serious?"

"Positive," said the Healer. "You're perfectly healthy."

"But, how is that possible?" I asked. "I was told you needed an antidote."

"Well, it seems you've had a miracle," smiled the Healer.

"Two miracles," the nurse corrected, motioning to Ciara.

"Quite," the Healer agreed. "You will be able to return home or I should say, school tomorrow, but the little one will have to stay here for another week, just to be on the safe side."

I nodded, showing I understood. I didn't want to leave Ciara, but at the same time I didn't want to spend another night in a hospital bed.

The Healer bid me farewell, congratulating me on Ciara before leaving.

"How's she doing?" the nurse asked.

I peeked under the blanket. "She's asleep again," I said as I slipped the blanket off.

"I'll take her back, if you'd like so she can rest."

I nodded carefully lifting Ciara from my breast and handing her to the nurse. She made tiny whimpers as the nurse held her but didn't open her eyes.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" she suggested, gently patting Ciara to quiet her.

"Thank you," I said as I fixed my gown and the nurse left the room.

I laid back on my pillow than turned to my right side, staring out the window watching the sun go down, turning the sky into a beautiful pink-orange color. As I stared, tears burned my eyes and flooded down my cheeks while I held my blanket close to me.

"You broke your promise," I said to the sky. "You said you would never leave me. You said would be careful, that nothing would happen to you. You lied to me and broke your promise and I will never forgive you!"

My silent tears turned into silent sobs as I turned my back on the window, I sobbed hard, but silent until I fell asleep.

I was back at home wandering the halls until I came across Ciara's nursery. I slowly stepped inside. The sun was shining through the closed lace curtains, causing its light to reflect off of everything. I absentmindedly ran my fingers over everything, taking in the atmosphere. I stopped when her bassinet came into view. I slowly stepped up to it and peered inside. It was empty. Once again, I ran my fingers over everything.

"Pretty unbelievable isn't it?"

I turned to face where the rocking chair was located, the only spot in the room where the sunlight couldn't reach. I could barely make out that it was moving slowly back and forth.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The figure in the shadows slowly stepped into sunlight.

"Cedric."

Cedric's uniform, like Harry's was in tatters only it wasn't covered in blood. He also had minor cuts all over his face, one large cut along his neck. He also had minor, big and small cuts cover his wrists. He stared at me with a weak smile.

Tears began to fill my eyes as I slowly moved towards him. Once I was close enough, I raised my hand and slapped him as hard as I could across the face.

"I guess I deserve that," he said as he rubbed his cheek.

"How could you do this to me?" I asked as the tears began to fall. "How could you lie to me? How could you go and-" I couldn't bring myself to say "get yourself killed."

"Mione-"

"Don't," I interrupted, my voice beginning to break. "Don't even say you're sorry because it's not going to work this time. I can't forgive you this time. Your recklessness cost you your life!"

"That's not what happened!"

"Oh, really?" I asked my arms crossed in front of me, tears still flowing from my eyes. "Then what happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me," I repeated. "You leave me to take care of our daughter all on my own and you can't tell me why?"

"I'm-"

"Don't you dare say it!" I snapped.

"I'll always be with Ciara," Cedric said. "Watching over her."

"It's not the same, she needs you." I sniffed. "I need you."

Cedric carefully pulled me into his arms, bringing one hand through my hair then resting his hand on my cheek.

"I will never leave you," he insisted softly.

"But you are leaving me," I sobbed lowing my eyes. "It's not fair!"

Cedric raised my chin. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight as he smiled.

"I love you," he said. "Know that and I will never leave you."

I closed my eyes as a sob escaped my lips and Cedric brought them to his, his hand still resting on my chin. The kiss felt so real but it slowly faded away. I was too afraid to open my eyes to see that he was gone.


	52. Chapter 52

When I woke up the next morning, my eyes felt heavy and sore and my nose was stuffed up. As I sat up in bed I turned to look at my pillow and found that it was soaked. I brought my hand to face and it felt both wet and dry. I must have been crying in my sleep.

I sniffed loudly as I flung the blanket off and swung my legs over the side of the bed. As I rubbed the sleep and tears from eyes, I noticed that some of my clothes were lying in a visitor's chair under the window. It was of a simple pair of jeans, a white T-shirt with a Celtic design on the front, a jean jacket to wear over the T-shirt and a pair of sandals. Before I stepped out of the room after I got dressed, I noticed something else was lying on the floor under the chair. When I picked it up I found it was the baby blanket that Mrs. Weasley had given me on Christmas, which meant that one of the Weasleys had dropped off my clothes while I was sleeping.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door to NICU. Ciara's nurse was the first to greet me.

"Wow, you look great," she commented.

"Thanks," I smiled. "I can't get the hang of wearing normal clothes again. I'm still use to wearing my maternity clothes."

"Oh, don't worry. After I had my little Josh, I went through the same thing with my clothes."

"How long did it take for you to get use to wearing them again?" I asked.

"I don't know," said the nurse. "I never really noticed."

"Well, thank you for the advice…I'm sorry I don't know you're name," I pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Paige Jenkins and I have taken it upon myself to take care of your little one."

"Thank you," I said slipping my hand through Ciara's incubator. She was sleeping peacefully with her thumb close to her mouth.

"Oh, it's my pleasure," said Paige. "I was taken with her the moment she came in."

"How is she today?" I asked as I continued to watch Ciara sleep.

"Very well," smiled Paige. "She was a little fussing, but I came to the conclusion that she just misses Mommy."

I smiled weakly. "Now, I'd hate to leave her, but I got to get back to school."

"Don't worry, she'll be in good hands," Paige promised.

I sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry," Paige said suddenly causing me to look up. "About her…" she trailed off.

"Thank you," I said then I cleared my throat as tears began to burn my eyes while I held out the blanket. "Would you mind wrapping her in this, next time you take her out?"

"Of course," said Paige, taking the blanket.

I sighed deeply again. "Well, I better go."

"Here," said Paige, waving her wand and conjuring a small teddy that glowed briefly. "Your portkey."

I smiled as took the bear. The moment my fingers touched it, my feet were lifted from the floor and I was pulled forward. As soon as it started it was over, my feet landed securely on the floor but then my knees gave way again but before I could fall a pair of strong arms caught me.

"Are you all right?"

I froze. I knew that voice. I slowly looked at the person holding me.

Cedric smiled down at me, his eyes gleaming.

Without a second thought, I wrapped my arms around his neck and forced his lips on mine in a passionate kiss. Suddenly Cedric pulled me off, holding me by my shoulders.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

I blinked while I shook my head. Cedric suddenly became Harry looking at me with a look of concern, as if I had lost my mind.

"Oh my, God!" I gasped, bringing both of my hands to my mouth as wrenched myself free from his grasp and stepped back. "Harry, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay," said Harry, moving towards me, offering his hand.

"No, stay away from me!" I insisted, still backing away. "Just stay away!"

I turned and ran out of the Hospital Wing before anyone could stop me. When I reached the Fat Lady, I gave her password and she gave a sad, apologetic look before opening. Cedric's death must have gotten around to the portraits.

I stepped into the Common Room, sat on the couch in front of the fire, grabbed a pillow, buried my face in it and cried. I wasn't even aware of the portrait hole opening until a pair arms wrapped around and pulled me into the stranger's embrace and began to run their fingers through my hair.

"It's okay, Hermione, everything's going to be okay."

"It's not fair, Ron," I sobbed. "Why did he have to be taken from me?"

"I don't know," he said as he continued to stroke my hair. "It is unfair that he was taken so suddenly, but I promise it will get better."

I nodded as pulled away and wiped my eyes. "It's just so hard to look at Ciara. She looks so much Cedric. How can I possibly take care of her if I'm constantly reminded of her father?"

"Hermione, you're not going to go through with this alone," Ron said, holding my hands. "You have your parents to help you, my parents, the Diggorys, Ginny, Cho, Luna, and you sure as hell have me and Harry. Nothing, nothing will keep any of us away from you or Ciara."

I gave a chuckled sob. "You really think I can do this?"

"Hey, if you could handle third year with a billon classes at once, you can certainly handle little Ciara."

I smiled as I nodded.

"That's my girl," smiled Ron, tapping my nose.

"Thank you, Ron," I said before hugging him tight.

"No problem," he said as we let go, then he cleared his throat. "Listen, um, Harry had something he needed to tell you before you walked out."

"Really? What?"

"Um, Dumbledore arranged for a memorial service for Cedric tomorrow."

"Oh," I said slowly. "It's awfully soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but with school ending in a few weeks, Dumbledore thought it might be best." Ron began to look at me like he was unsure of what he wanted to say next. "Do you think you could handle it?"

"I don't know," I said. "I can't promise I won't cry."

"Oh, don't worry about that, you're expected to cry," he said, rubbing my shoulder. "If it'll make you feel any better, I'll cry too."

I gave a small laugh. "You, cry?"

"Okay, sniffle."

"Better."

It was Ron's turn to laugh as he continued to rub my shoulder. "Well, Diggory was one of my best mates. Although, I came real close to killing him when he hurt you."

I laughed as playfully swatted him on chest then hugged him tightly around the middle. "Thanks, Ron."

"So, do you need help getting Ciara ready?"

"No, she has to be in the hospital for a little while longer," I said. "Plus, there's no way I would bring her to a memorial, even if it is for her father."

"Okay," said Ron in an understanding tone that made me uncomfortable. It sounded a lot like Cedric's understanding tone. "Hey, why don't you head off to bed?" I nodded as I got to my feet and headed for the stairs to the dormitory. "You've got a big day ahead of you."

I stopped and turned back to face him. "Big day?"

Ron stared at me for a moment, and then he realized what he said. "Oh, wrong choice of words?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"I'm a prat," Ron said at once. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay," I assured him. "I'll see you in the morning."

I silently laid on my bed and began to think, am I really ready to say goodbye Cedric?


	53. Chapter 53

I awoke the next morning feeling surprisingly well rested, considering what I had to go through later on in the day. I sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from my eyes before opening the bed curtains.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, not expecting to see anyone.

"Sorry," Ginny laughed softly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," I smiled as I got out of bed. "I'm just not fully awake yet."

Ginny nodded. "How did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well," I said, as I opened my dresser drawer.

"No need to pick what to wear."

"Why?" I asked, turning to face her. "I can't exactly go to the memorial in my bra and underwear, it's not exactly respectable."

Ginny laughed. "No," she said through her laughter. "Cho, Luna and I made you something."

"You did?"

Ginny grinned brightly as she moved over to the wardrobe and pulled a beautiful dress. It was a short-sleeved, full-body, aquamarine dress with the same Celtic symbol from my T-shirt on the front. The symbol also lined along the sleeves and hem.

"I can't believe you guys did this!" I said, looking at the dress in awe.

"The design is from the shirt we found in your laundry," Ginny explained still smiling.

"It's beautiful," I said running my fingers over the material. "But aren't we supposed to wear black?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't think you should," Ginny insisted

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on, Hermione. We worked really hard on it," Ginny whined. I laughed as she gave me the puppy dog pout.

I groaned "All right!"

"That a girl," said Ginny, patting me on the back as I went to go change.

I came out some time later, wearing the dress and my hair up in the same style I had during the Yule Ball.

"Well?" I asked.

"You look really beautiful," Ginny said, as she walked up to me and began to play with my hair.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," I groaned as I walked back over to my bed and began to make it. As I fluffed my pillow, a piece of paper fell out of the pillowcase. After I placed the pillow back on the bed, I bent down and picked up the paper and read it. It was the song I wrote the night of Cedric's death. I didn't even remember putting it there.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," I said, trying to hide it.

"No, come on, I want to see," said Ginny.

I sighed as I handed her the paper. "It's a song I wrote on the night of Cedric's death," I said as watched Ginny's eyes scan the paper.

Ginny's mouth was slightly open as she continued to read. "Hermione," she breathed at last. "This is amazing, beautiful!"

"Thanks," I said, taking it back.

"Why didn't you tell me you were writing songs?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I never thought I was good enough for it to be mentioned. I wanted to keep it to myself."

Ginny stared at me like she couldn't believe what she just heard. "I ought to smack you for thinking that!"

"Ginny-"

"This is a beautiful song. You should sing it!"

"I'd love to," I said. "But, I don't have a soundtrack for it."

"Oh, is that all?" Ginny asked, taking my hand and dragging me from the dormitory. "I know the perfect person to help you with that."

"Really? Who?"

"Neville!" Ginny called once we were in the Common Room.

Neville was sitting by the fire reading a Herbology book. He looked up when Ginny called his name.

"Hey, Gin," he said, setting his book down in his chair. "Hey, Hermione. Wow! You look nice."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"What can do for you?" Neville asked.

Ginny nudged me with her elbow. "Show him."

I sighed as I handed the song to Neville. He, like Ginny was at a loss for words with his mouth slightly open as he read.

"Wow," he said again when he was finished. "Hermione, this is…"

"Amazing?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah."

"You think she should sing it, right?"

"Yeah," Neville said again.

"Great!" said Ginny jumping on the balls of her feet. "I think so, too. Do you think you could make her a soundtrack?"

"Ginny!" I whined.

"Shut up Hermione," Ginny muttered, her eyes never leaving Neville's face.

"Absolutely," he said. "Just give me fifteen to twenty minutes to finish it."

"Great!" said Ginny again.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'll see you guys later. I'm hungry."

Before either one of them could say anything, I left through the portrait hole. I silently made my way down the Grand Staircase. When I reached the last flight of steps I found Harry waiting for me in the middle of Entrance Hall, looking just as handsome as he did the night of the Yule Ball. I silently descended the stairs and headed over to him.

"Hi," he said softly when we were close enough

I tried to talk but at that moment my eyes and throat began to burn. Before I could stop myself I was crying softly.

"Hey, hey," said Harry as he pulled me into his arms, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder, as I covered my eyes with one hand. "It's okay, Hermione," he soothed as he stroked my hair while gently swaying me. "I'm here."

I wanted to answer, but my sobs wouldn't let me. Harry held me tighter and closer. I suddenly felt a pair of hands rub my shoulders. I turned to see Cho smiling at me.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, stilling rubbing one shoulder.

I sniffed as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"It'll be okay, Hermione," she told me, her voice breaking. "I promise."

"We need to go sit down," Harry said from behind me.

I sniffed as let go of Cho who pulled out a handkerchief to wipe my eyes. We both laughed as she did. She then kissed my forehead. I turned to Harry, who offered me his hand, which I took after some slight hesitation.

As we headed for the Great Hall, Dumbledore passed us, giving me an encouraging smile, which I returned. My breath caught in my throat as I stepped into the Great Hall. Instead of the four House tables, there were rows of church pews on either side of the hall, creating an aisle in the center. Hanging from the white cloud filled ceiling were black drapes.

"You okay?" Harry whispered in my ear.

I nodded silently.

Harry continued to walk down the aisle carefully pulling me along with him.

"Hermione."

I turned to see Viktor rising from his seat.

"Viktor," I greeted.

"Could I have a word?"

I looked to Harry. He nodded, released my hand and went to sit down.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am about Derek."

"Cedric," I corrected with a weak smile. "And thank you."

Viktor cleared his throat. "Um, if you ever need any help with the baby, I would be willing-"

"That's sweet," I interrupted as kindly as I could. "But, I already have a lot of people helping me. And…" I paused. I knew what I was going to say next was going to sound harsh. "I don't think it would be appropriate, considering you're not her father."

"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed. "I understand."

"Hermione?"

I looked behind me. Harry was waiting. I looked back at Viktor, walked up to him, stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry," I whispered before taking Harry's hand and continuing down the aisle.

Ron was waiting in the third pew from the front. He gave the same encouraging smile that Dumbledore gave me which I again returned as I took my seat between him and Harry. Cho sat on Harry's other side. Luna, Ginny and Neville sat in front us.

Dumbledore stood at his podium and the hall fell silent.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: All book quotes belong to JK Rowling**

**Song Credit: What If by Kate Winslet**

"We are here to pay our respects to a fine student whose life has been cut so tragically short…"

As Dumbledore's speech continued it became hard to hold in my tears, I soon broke into silent sobs again as I laid my head on Harry's chest. He stroked my hair while Ron held my left hand, rubbing his thumb along it, and Cho knelt in front of me and Harry, rubbed my knee in support

"And now, if we give her our support, Miss Hermione Granger will sing a song that she wrote on the night of Mr. Diggory's death."

I looked at Dumbledore in disbelief, then to Harry.

"Well, go on, get up there," he encouraged.

"I can't."

"Sure, you can," said Cho as Ginny, Ron and Neville nodded. Luna just grinned.

I rose to my feet, the silence in the Great Hall buzzed loudly in my ears. I joined Dumbledore at the podium and he gave me a small bow before taking his seat.

I looked out at the crowd. Everyone was staring at me with sad and happy faces.

"Thank you all for coming," I began. "I really appreciate it. As you all know, I had my baby girl on the night of Cedric's death. I am overjoyed to have her but at the same time I am saddened knowing that my daughter will never have the chance to know her father." My voice began to break at this point. "I only hope that with my family's and friends' help, we'll be able to show her what an amazing man he was." I cleared my throat. "I hope you all will enjoy this."

As I began to sing, Neville's soundtrack began to play.

Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change

Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change

Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine

'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know


	55. Chapter 55

As the music died, I stared out at the crowd of people staring back at me. I waited for a response. Without warning, they rose to their feet in eruption of cheering and applause and a surprising whistle from Malfoy. All the teachers and Dumbledore were in tears. Madam Maxime and Karkarooff were in tears as well although Karkaroff tried to hide it.

Still applauding with the crowd, Harry joined me where I stood. Tears were gleaming in his eyes as he pulled me into his arms.

"Hermione, that was unbelievable!"

As Harry held me I had an uneasy feeling that someone, besides the crowd was watching me. I carefully looked around but couldn't find anyone out of the ordinary.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me you wrote songs and you could sing?"

"I don't know."

"Did Cedric know you could sing?" Harry asked.

I shook my head. "But, he showed me that he could."

"Cedric could sing?" Harry asked. "I didn't know that."

"He could," said Cho, as she joined us, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. "He had the voice of an angel."

I nodded, tears prickling my eyes. "He did," I agreed, my voice breaking. "He never had the chance to hear me."

"You really miss him, don't you?" Harry asked.

I nodded again. "It's harder than I thought it would be."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," said Harry suddenly. "I should have never…" He stopped, looking uncomfortable.

"You have never what, Harry?" I asked.

He said nothing.

"Harry?" Cho asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing," he said. "Nothing important."

I sniffed. Dumbledore tapped me on the shoulder and offered me a handkerchief, smiling I took it and wiped my eyes.

"Miss Granger, why don't you go out to the Entrance Hall for some air," he suggested with one his kind smiles. "I have feeling there may be something there to cheer up."

I stared at Dumbledore confused, then I looked over at Harry who shrugged his shoulders looking just as confused as I was.

I started walking down the aisle, wiping my eyes again and ignoring the continuous stares that followed me as I left the Great Hall. I stopped once I was in the Entrance Hall.

"Hello, Hermione," Paige greeted, holding Ciara in her arms. She was wrapped in the Weasley blanket.

"Paige, what are you doing here?" I asked, coming up to her.

"Ciara's been fussy and I can't seem to calm her down," Paige explained.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked, taking Ciara into my arms and peering into the blanket. Ciara was sleeping peacefully, her mouth slightly open with her thumb close to it. "She's sleeping."

Paige gave me an innocent smile. "Okay, so I lied. I brought her here because I thought you could use some extra cheering up."

I smiled pulled Paige into a one-arm hug, holding Ciara securely in the other. "Thank you," I said as I let go. Ciara made a tiny moan and wiggled in her blanket but didn't open her eyes.

"This must be your daughter that you told us about."

I turned to see Dumbledore coming towards me with almost the whole crowd behind him. Harry, Ron, Neville, Cho, Ginny, and Luna came to circle around me.

"Yes, sir," I said, smiling down at Ciara. "Would you like to hold her?"

"It would be an honor," smiled Dumbledore. As I placed Ciara into his arms she once again, made a tiny moan that turned into a cry, but she still didn't open her eyes.

"Oh, it's okay, baby," I cooed.

"Oh, Miss Granger, she is beautiful," Professor McGonagall commented as she stared at Ciara over Dumbledore's shoulder. "A real jewel."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"She's has Mr. Diggory's eyes," Professor Spout commented, as Ciara opened her eyes for a brief second while she yawned and then closed them again.

"She's has more than just his eyes," said Dumbledore.

Ciara began to whimper again. When she opened her eyes, she began to cry.

"I think she wants her mother," Dumbledore smiled passing Ciara to me.

"I think she needs to be changed," I smiled back.

"Do you need some help?" Harry asked as I headed up the stairs.

"No, Harry, I'm fine."

I came to the hall where the Room of Requirement was found. When I opened the door, the room was filled with everything I needed. I headed for the changing table. It had a stack of diapers and wipes on the end.

After I changed her diaper, I noticed there was a new set of baby clothes in the rack under the table. I chose a soft pink, full body pajama. After I got her dressed, I noticed a large diaper bag next to the changing table. There was a baby car seat next to it. The car seat was light pink with a flowery pattern in dark brown. I carefully placed Ciara in the car seat and filled the bag with what I needed before heading out.

Later that night, I awoke to Ciara crying. I moaned as I sat up in bed. This must have been what my mother kept telling me about when I was younger. She said I would never let her sleep. I pulled my bed curtains open and I could hear my roommates groaning and moaning with tiredness.

"Hermione, can't you quiet your baby down?" Lavender asked as I slipped out of bed and headed for the bassinet.

"Yeah, I'm trying to sleep," Parvati moaned as I scooped Ciara into my arms.

"Then put silencing charms around your beds!" Ginny suggested angrily as she joined me.

"Sorry, guys," I apologized as I grabbed the diaper bag I headed out the door with Ginny at my heels.

"Just ignore them, Hermione," she said as we headed down the stairs to the Common Room.

I sat down on the couch in front of the fire and pulled Ciara's feeding blanket from the diaper bag.

I was surprised to find that Ciara was still fussy after her feeding, instead of falling asleep.

"Why isn't she falling asleep?" I asked as I gently rocked her while I tried to stifle a yawn. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You're not doing anything wrong," Ginny assured me. "You're just tired. Do you want me to try to get her to sleep?" she offered.

"You can try," I said, slipping Ciara into Ginny's open arms. She still cried, but it slowly faded into whimpers.

"What if I can't handle this?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes with my fingers and thumb.

"I know you can," said Ginny as I laid my head back on the couch. "And you know we'll be here to help you."

I nodded slowly as sleep overtook me.


	56. Chapter 56

When I awoke the next morning, I found that both Ciara and Ginny were gone.

"Ginny?" I asked sleepily as I sat up.

"Good, you're awake," said Ginny.

I turned to see her coming down the dormitory steps with Ciara in one arm and the car seat in the other hand with the diaper bag on her shoulder. Ciara was wearing a light blue creeper with lace around it like a skirt. She had a light blue bow in her hair and had little white booties on her feet.

"Oh, Ginny," I said as I went to join them. "That outfit is so cute! Where did you get it?"

"Mom sent it," Ginny smiled. "You better hurry up and get changed we have to leave for the carriages in fifteen minutes. Don't worry about your things. I already packed them for you."

"Thanks," I said as I headed up the dormitory steps.

On the train ride to Kings Cross I had to ask Harry and Ron to leave the compartment for Ciara's feeding, which Ron was all too happy to do.

As the train slowed to a stop, I gathered my things with Ciara sleeping soundly in one arm.

"I can carry that for you," Harry offered.

"Thanks," I smiled handing him the bag.

As Harry opened the compartment door, I felt a cool breeze. I bundled Ciara up in her blanket covering her face to protect her.

"Ready?" Harry asked as we faced the barrier.

"Yeah," I breathed.

I shut my eyes as I stepped through, opening them again to find the station busy as it usually was at the end of the school year.

"Hermione!"

I turned to see Mother and Father coming towards me with smiles on their faces.

"Hi, Mom, Dad," I greeted once they were close enough.

"Why didn't you tell us you had your baby?" Mother asked, her smile slightly fading but still there.

"Some things have happened," said Harry before I could answer.

"Do you want to see her?" I asked, smiling.

Mother and Father both nodded smiling brightly.

I carefully uncovered Ciara to show them her sleeping face. "Mom, Dad, meet your granddaughter, Ciara Allie Diggory."

"Oh, thank heavens!" Mother breathed. "It was Cedric. May I hold her?"

"Of course," I smiled, placing Ciara into her arms. Mother was laughing as she and Father stared down at her.

"She's beautiful," he commented.

"Hermione?"

My stomach tightened as I turned to face Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. I wanted to say something, but I found that my voice was gone. The silence seemed to last for hours until at last…

"Come here, sweetheart," said Mr. Diggory kindly with his arms out stretched.

A sob escaped my lips as I swiftly entered Mr. Diggory's arms, with Mrs. Diggory stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I should have stopped him entering the tournament."

"It is not your fault," said Mr. Diggory. "Cedric chose to enter because he was adventurous, never thought of the dangers."

"Nothing you could have said or done could have changed his mind," said Mrs. Diggory.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for the funeral," I said as I slipped from Mr. Diggory's arms.

The Diggorys shared a glance with each other before looking back at me.

"We didn't have one," said Mr. Diggory.

I stared, confused.

"We can't have a funeral without a body to bury," said Mrs. Diggory.

I nodded, my throat tight. "Harry…"

"We don't blame him," Mrs. Diggory said, though fresh tears shined in her eyes. "We are grateful to him for helping Cedric and relieved that he is safe."

I nodded again.

Mr. Diggory placed his hands on my shoulders. "We're going to find him, wait and see."

Ciara squeaked.

"Oh, I have someone I want you to meet," I said taking Ciara into my arms and turning to face the Diggorys. "Ciara Allie."

Mrs. Diggory smiled, tears still in her eyes as I placed Ciara into her arms.

"Diggory."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Diggory cried happily as they looked down at Ciara who looked between them back and forth.

"She's looks so much like Cedric," Mrs. Diggory whispered.

"Mother's never going to let us hear the end of it," said Mr. Diggory, rolling his eyes at the thought of his mother but still smiling.

"Hermione, we need to go," said Mother from behind me. I smiled uneasily as I took Ciara from Mrs. Diggory.

"Bye," I said.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Diggory kissed my cheeks before they Apparated away.

"I'll take Ciara," Mother offered.

I gave her Ciara then turned to face my friends.

"Well, this is it," I sighed. "I'm going to be a mother."

"You'll do fine," Neville assured as he hugged me.

"You let me know, the minute you want to go on a shopping spree," said Cho with Ginny and Luna nodding behind her.

I laughed as I nodded.

Ron gave me a kiss on the cheek as Mrs. Weasley called for him and Ginny.

I faced Harry and tears immediately began to fall.

"Now, don't cry again," he smiled. "You'll dry out."

I laughed as he pulled me into a hug.

"If you need anything, you know I'm only a block away. Come over anytime, even if it's two in morning and you have to drag my grumpy ass out of bed."

I laughed again as we let go.

"Seriously, for anything," he said with a serious look on his face.

"I will," I promised.

Harry smiled as he leaned forward, running his fingers through my hair then resting his hand on my cheek and kissed me.

I slowly began to back away from my friends as I waved goodbye and slipped into the car that would lead me to my same home, but to a different life.


	57. THANK YOU!

**Hi everyone!**

**I just wanted to say thank you for reading and reviewing my story. It's been fun to see what you all think about my writing, and it also lets me know how I can improve as an author. **

**Thank you again! And I look forward to posting something new! **

**Sincerely, **

**MoonyandProngs**


End file.
